Não seu usual companheiro veela
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. [Slash! HPDM]
1. Chapter 1

**Título original:** Not Your Usual Veela Mate  
**Autora:** Janara  
**Tradutora Espanhol: **Cacell  
**Tradutora** **Português:** Polarres  
**Pares:** Draco X Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. [Slash! HPDM  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Cacell, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 01: Encontre seu par, Draco.**

**  
Dia Um – Segunda, 2 de setembro de 1996.**

Draco Malfoy estava sentado a mesa de Slytherin, lutando contra o impulso de golpear sua cabeça contra a dura superfície. Estava ficando lentamente louco, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito. Ao menos não por enquanto.

O Veela dentro dele estava cantando em seu corpo, impulsionando-o a que fosse e encontrasse sue companheiro e o reclamasse para que ninguém mais pudesse por suas sujas mãos nele. O impulso ficava mais forte quanto mais resistia, e Draco não estava certo de por quanto mais poderia lutar contra a canção de sereia que era sua outra metade.

Draco havia sabido quase toda sua vida que era um Veela, seu pai havia se assegurado de que soubesse tanto dos perigos e os benefícios que acarretava. Considerando o infortúnio que Lucius havia tido com seu próprio companheiro, Draco estava muito inteirado das falhas que o esperavam até que reclamasse a outra metade de sua alma, o que fazia que lutar contra o impulso de acasalamento fosse ainda mais difícil.

De todas as maneiras, era um Malfoy, e ele não ia fazer nada tonto que pudesse por em perigo todo seu futuro. Se somente seu pai se apressasse e chegasse, maldição!

- - Está bem? – perguntou Blaise, dando-lhe um olhar preocupado. De todos os modos os Slytherins presentes, ele era o único que tinha uma idéia do que Draco estava passando. Apesar de sua aparência obscura, Blaise Zabini também carregava sangue veela nas veias. No entanto em uma quantidade muito pequena, e não haviam manifestado muitos dons veela quando havia cumprido os dezesseis, mas conhecia as histórias e entendia, um pouco, os impulsos com os que Draco estava lutando.

- Não! – soltou Draco severamente, somente para se desculpar imediatamente. – Sinto muito, Blaise, mas isso esta me deixando louco. Ele esta aqui, posso senti-lo, cheira muito doce, mas esta muito triste. Tudo o que quero fazer é encontra-lo e abraça-lo, fazer com que tudo seja melhor, mas não posso! – disse Draco com frustação.

O loiro agarrou sua xícara de chá com força de ferro - era um milagre que não se quebrasse debaixo de tanta pressão - para não fazer nada estúpido, como arrancar seus cabelos. Ou correr de um lado a outro nas mesas, farejando o ar. Onde demônios estava seu pai? Não era como se não estivesse sempre esperando! Havia esperado o verão inteiro, pelo amor de Salazar!

Draco havia cumprido os dezesseis no inicio de junho, e uma vez que estava recuperado do despertar do sangue veela, algo havia estado incomodando seus sentidos. Havia sido extremamente perturbador, e era um milagre que havia se ajustado tão bem para fazer os N.O.M.s.

A única coisa que o detinha de caçar a seu companheiro era o fato que não podia saber quem era, o que indicava que quem quer que fosse, ainda não tinha feito dezesseis. Um fato que havia posto um amortecedor no animo de Draco. E se seu aniversário não fosse até o Natal? Nem com um demônio seria possível que conseguisse se ajeitar para conseguir fazer os testes estando assim tão distraído.

Lucius havia sido compreensivo, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer, além de se assegurar de manter Draco ocupado. O que havia resultado em uma das melhores férias de verão da vida do jovem veela. Seu pai o havia levado a uma extensa viagem ao redor do mundo, visitando lugares de importância tanto para o mundo mágico como o muggle. Draco havia amado cada minuto.

Pai e filho haviam terminado suas férias passando suas semanas gloriosas em uma ilha ilocalizável fora da costa Australiana, fazendo nada mais esgotador que se bronzear, recostar-se na suave areia da praia, ou nadar no cálido oceano. Essa era a razão pela qual o loiro havia voltado a Hogwarts com uma cor de pele mais saudável, provocando que todos que o olhasse babassem. Porque se Draco Malfoy havia sido bonito antes, agora era simplesmente lindo, com seus cabelos loiros claros que quase pareciam um halo e contrastava com sua bonita pele bronzeada, que já não parecia um alabastro.

Também haviam conversado muito, e Draco se sentia muito mais unido a seu pai, agora mais do que nunca. Ser considerado um adulto aos olhos da leu provavelmente tinha algo a ver, mas na maioria era porque o homem havia trabalhado para se re-conectar com seu filho. Os dois haviam sido muito unidos quando Draco era um menino, no entanto, um pouco da união havia diminuído já que Draco passava muito de seu tempo em Hogwarts. Mas agora sua união estava de volta com toda a força, e o adolescente estava determinado a não deixar que caísse outra vez. Companheiro ou não, não ia renunciar a seu pai como um amigo e confidente.

Falando de companheiro, onde demônios estava seu pai?

Draco suspirou contra o impulso de fazer beicinho. A distração que havia proporcionado as ferias havia funcionado, e ele quase, quase, havia esquecido tudo sobre o irritante sentimento, o que provavelmente era a razão pela qual lhe tinha golpeado tanto quando havia entrado na plataforma onde esperava o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Um ar desse delicioso aroma, e Draco havia sentido que sua transformação começava. Completamente perdido no perfume que delatava seu companheiro, Draco havia estado inconsciente do movimento. Havia estado surdo aos chamados de seu pai, e não havia estado preparado em absoluto para o feitiço aturdidor que lhe havia lançado. Como não fazia falta dizer, havia estado muito desgostoso ao acordar em sua própria cama, em seu próprio quarto na Mansão Malfoy.

Lucius havia tido que falar rapidamente para evitar tanto a briga como o ataque aos que Draco estava pronto para ter. Ao final haviam chegado a um acordo. Draco teria permissão de passar a noite em Hogwarts, já que isso acalmaria seus ardentes instintos um pouco, mas não assistiria ao Banquete de Boas Vindas, e só apareceria no café da manhã seguinte.

Draco não estava inteiramente contente, mas havia aceitado, qualquer coisa para poder se aproximar de seu companheiro. Assim que alí estava, sentado na mesa de Slytherin, esperando por seu pai para poder começar a procurar ao que estava destinado a ser dele. A única coisa que sabia era que era um ele, e não era um Slytherin.

Mesmo sabendo que seu companheiro seria o que completaria sua alma completando-o, Draco havia tido medo que fosse um de seus companheiros Slytherins. Fazendo força para suprimir um tremor, o veela estava pensando em cada deidade dali afora para escapar desse destino.

- Esta bem? – perguntou Blaise uma vez mais, olhando seu amigo preocupadamente. Severus lhe havia dado a responsabilidade de se assegurar de que Draco não fizesse nada apressado, antes que Lucius chegasse, no entanto o jovem não estava certo de como se supunha que conseguisse isso. Draco era muito mais forte que ele, tanto física quanto magicamente, e se igualava aos instintos veela lutando por dominação...

- Estou bem, Blaise, não tem necessidade que se preocupe tanto. Só estou agradecido de que não seja um Slytherin. – respondeu Draqco, dando ao outro um pequeno sorriso.

Fazendo um rápido inventário mental de seus companheiros, Blaise encolheu os hombros. – Muito obrigado, Draco! – se queixou, esforçando-se por apagar as imagens mentais que haviam surgido em sua cabeça. Diane Greengrass era a única garota que valia a pena, mas já que sua ambição na vida era se converter na próxima Celestina Warbeck, sempre estava obsecada com a roupa, a maquiagem e a musica. Somente as ameaças de seu pai, faziam que ela estudasse, assegurando que conseguisse boas notas, talvez vivesse de sua musica, mas não ia morrer de fome por ela.

Os garotos não eram muito melhores no que se referia a material para casamento. Draco e Blaise eram muito bons amigos para sequer considerarem-se como amantes, e além disso, Blaise gostava de garotas. Tinha Theodore Nott, mas já que ele era um incrível paquerador, que se negava a ter qualquer coisa seria, não era alguém que iria querer que vigiassem suas costas. E no que se referia Crabbe e Goyle, poderia se dizer "Argggg"?

- Hey, porque deveria sofrer só? – perguntou Draco, com um toque de humor restaurado. Blaise apenas bufou, mandando-lhe a seu amigo um olhar zombador.

- Ao menos isso deverá tirar Pansy de suas costas. – disse Blaise, aparecendo com o tema mais importante uma vez mais. – Não acredito que sua mãe de verdade a estava encorajando. Mas nem mesmo ela será capaz de lutar com o acasalamento. Fico contente de não ter que me preocupar por isso. – disse Blaise com sentimento.

Havia estado um pouco preocupado quando seu pai lhe disse que estava comprometido com uma bruxa da Suécia. Mas de todos os modos, já a havia conhecido no verão, suas preocupações se haviam dissipado na maioria. Era linda, e nada disso se devia a encantamentos ou glamour, senão a seus longos e loiros cabelos e aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis. E tinha um bônus incluído, um retorcido senso de humor e incluso temperamento, uma perfeita companheira para um garoto de Slytherin que tinha encanto pelas bromas.

O mês que Blaise havia passado com ela e sua família havia sido muito agradável, e mal podia esperar ao ano seguinte, quando se transferiria a Hogwarts, para que os dois se conhecessem melhor. Teria se transferido esse ano, se sua família não estivesse preocupada com a situação na Bretanha. Nesse momento, as coisas estavam em uma rua sem saída, e Blaise só podia esperar que a guerra terminasse logo. Não tinha desejos de se converter em Death Ester, e certamente não queria esse destino para Draco, mas pelo que pareciam as coisas nesse momento seus futuros eram tristes.

Determinado a pensar em coisas mais alegres, Blaise olhou ao redor do Grande Salão, tentando adivinhar quem seria o companheiro de Draco. Não haviam muitos candidatos disponíveis depois de tudo. – Pode senti-lo? – perguntou, ainda pensando.

- "Pode senti-lo?" Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa? Claro que posso senti-lo, maldição! – siseou Draco irritado, dando a seu amigo um olhar incrédulo.

- Sei que pode, mas pode identificar de que parte do Grande Salão vem o aroma? – perguntou Blaise com um longo suspiro, perdoando seu olhar com facilidade. Não era como se não tivesse sido objeto dele por anos.

Draco bufou, mas ele também se voltou para olhar a sala, farejando delicadamente o ar. – Não. – gemeu longamente. – Mas esta me deixando louco. Necessito tanto dele. Nunca havia experimentado um perfume tão divino, mas cada vez que tento analisá-lo, me perco nele. Preciso dele Blaise. Preciso tanto que dói. – gemeu Draco, afastando seu prato, repentinamente inquieto pela vista e cheiro de seu café da manhã.

- Se acalme Dray. Olhe, seu pai acabou de chegar, ele vai te ajudar a melhorar. – disse Blaise ao ver o senhor Malfoy entrando no Grande Salão, esforçando-se para diminuir a angustia de seu amigo.

- Bom dia, Dragão, assumo que continua procurando? – perguntou Lucius, se sentando ao lado de seu filho e olhando-o com preocupação. Ele havia acompanhado Draco no Espresso de Hogwarts no dia anterior e apenas havia conseguido detê-lo de começar a caçar e se atirar sobre seu desprevenido companheiro assim que o visse.

Até ele havia conseguido sentir o garoto, e nunca em todos seus anos havia encontrado uma fragrância tão forte. Quem quer que fosse o garoto, e estava claro que era um garoto, era extremamente forte e não inteiramente humano. Não se surpreenderia se o garoto não fosse humano em absoluto. Mas quem? Se baseasse apenas em poder, isso recairia no maldito Menino que Viveu. Mas seus dois pais haviam sido extremamente humanos, sem sequer um toque de sangue não humano em nenhum deles. Assim quem era essa entidade desconhecida?

Percebendo que não havia forma que Draco viajasse no trem e não atacasse seu companheiro e o reclamasse logo ali, Lucius o havia levado para casa antes de chamar a Severus pela chaminé. Draco não havia ficado contente quando acordou em sua própria cama. Afinal, havia dado permissão a Draco para que voltasse ao colégio a tempo do Banquete de Boas Vindas, apenas se prometesse não deixar seu quarto antes do café da manhã. Severus havia se assegurado de que cumprisse a promessa, pondo algumas barreiras ao redor das masmorras. Havia ajudado o fato que o companheiro dele não estivesse em Slytherin, fato que Lucius estava extremamente agradecido. Qualquer um era melhor que os companheiros de Draco, até mesmo um Hufflepuff.

- Bom dia, pai. Posso procurá-lo agora? Preciso dele pai, dói. – rogou Draco para que Lucius se rendesse.

Normalmente o loiro o teria repreendido por seu comportamento, mas como poderia, nessas circunstâncias? – Sim, pode ir procurá-lo. – permitiu Lucius com um pequeno sorriso de compreensão. – Seja cuidadoso e se assegure de que ninguém te veja. – acrescentou, olhando indulgentemente como Draco saltava da mesa, com um brilhante sorriso no rosto. Dom ele ali, Draco deveria ser capaz de controlar melhor seus instintos, e agora que não seria pego de surpresa não se jogaria em cima de quem quer que fosse que o estava chamando.

Lucius e Blaise olharam como Draco passava pela porta dirigindo-se as masmorras, o garoto loiro estava emanando uma aura atrativa e sensual, e muita gente o estavam olhando ir, com luxuria evidente em seus olhos.

Mas Draco estava cego para todos, totalmente enfocado em sua missão. Caminhando através das portas, desapareceu rapidamente da visão de todos, voltando a sala antes de que as portas se fechassem. Só Lucius foi capaz de vê-lo ainda, um dos poderes de Veela que havia ajudado ao Malfoy mais velho, mais de uma vez, quando se encontrava em problemas. Havia ficado contente ao descobrir que Draco também possuía essa habilidade, já que ela o ajudaria manter a ele e seu companheiro seguros. Nem todos iriam ficar contentes com o status Veela de Draco, dependendo de quem fosse seu companheiro, poderia haver um verdadeiro perigo para os dois em futuro próximo, especialmente antes que se unissem.

E também tinha essa garota, Pansy Parkinson, Lucius estava furioso com Narcisa por encorajar a garota, prometendo-lhe a Draco. Ele não permitiria que o que lhe havia acontecido, acontecesse com seu filho. Antes mataria a garota em vez de permitir que se unisse a Draco. O garoto não merecia semelhante destino.

Draco não estava inteirado dos escuros pensamentos de sua pai. Finalmente lhe haviam permitido caçar seu companheiro! O perfume o estava deixando louco! Sem perder tempo, Draco caminhou pelos Hufflepuffs, farejando o ar tranqüilamente. Como havia suspeitado, nenhum deles o estava chamando. "Graças a Salazar e suas serpentes!" pensou Draco, movendo-se até a mesa de Ravenclaw. Estava certo de que teria morrido se seu companheiro fosse um Hufflepuff. A prima de Lucius poderia ser feliz estando casada com um, mas Draco até agora não havia gostado de nenhum, mais além de que o esposo de Mercury, que na verdade não contava muito, já que era mais Ravenclaw que Hufflepuff, se lhe perguntassem.

Seu percurso entre os Ravenclaws lhe tomou um pouco mais de tempo, o aroma era mais forte lá, mas logo foi evidente de que nenhum deles o estava chamando tampouco. Resistente, Draco se voltou para a mesa de Gryffindor, não muito feliz particularmente com sua revelação.

"Merda!" pensou, "Tinha que ser um Gryffindor! Por que eu? Salazar, meu pai vai me matar! Por Circe, que poder que possui esse...!"

como se fosse um sonho, Draco se encontrou a si mesmo se movendo adiante, sem haver feito qualquer decisão consciente a respeito. Enquanto se aproximava da ultima mesa, todos seus sentidos foram atacados, e sentiu como se houvesse sido sugado. As emoções que o percorriam eram tão poderosas que quase ficou estupefato. Seu companheiro estava muito cansado e tinha muita dor. Para não mencionar que estava irritado!

Draco fechou os olhos, lutando para deter esses sentimentos angustiantes. Colocava um obstáculo a seu impulso de reclamar o que era seu, o que ele supunha que era algo bom. Em vez disso, outra emoção estava superando, uma grande proteção. Tudo o que queria era ir aonde estava seu companheiro, enroscá-lo em seus braços, e afastá-lo de tudo o que pudesse machucá-lo. Nunca havia sentido algo assim em toda sua vida, e por ser a primeira vez, Draco vacilava, inseguro do que fazer.

Voltando a abrir seus olhos, seu olhar aterrissou e fixou no de Harry Potter. Tão logo quanto seus olhos se encontraram, Draco soube quem era seu companheiro. O veela ficou congelado, incapaz de se mover ou desviar o olhar, e não queria fazer isso. Então se deu conta de que Potter o estava olhando. Não através dele, senão nos olhos, e Draco sentiu que seus próprios olhos se abriam em alerta. Como era possível? Estava invisível, pelo amor de Salazar! Ninguém mais que outro veela poderia ser capaz de vê-lo, e fosse o que fosse, Potter não era um veela. O que estava acontecendo?

Quase que com uma mórbida fascinação, Draco olhou como Potter abria a boca, como se estivesse a ponto de chamá-lo. Mas logo a fechou de novo, e encolhendo ligeiramente os ombros, voltou a enfocar-se em seu café da manhã. Tomando sua xícara de chá, uma expressão irritada cruzou seu rosto quando Granger, a maldita sabe-tudo, começou a lhe recriminar por alguma coisa. Custou muita força de vontade para Draco não atacá-la, ali e agora por machucar seu companheiro.

Sabendo que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer pelo momento, Draco se voltou com um pouco de dificuldade, e retornou aonde seu pai estava sentado. Enquanto se aproximava, Lucius levantou elegantemente, e os dois deixaram o Grande Salão juntos. Quando estavam fora e seguros em uma sala de aula vazia, Draco tornou-se visível, apoiando-se contra uma das mesas. Se sentia estranhamente drenado, e estava ofegando como se houvesse corrido de uma horda de Hipogrifos desenfreados.

- Assumo que já encontrou seu companheiro? – perguntou Lucius depois de colocar varias barreiras fortes de privacidade. De nenhuma maneira queria que essa conversa fosso espiada. Movendo-se para parar ao lado de seu filho, Lucius envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, dando seu apoio. Filho? – Lhe deu uma cotovelada gentil, já que Draco só estava parado entre seus braços. – Esta bem?

- Estou, mas não estou muito certo sobre meu companheiro. – disse finalmente, com a voz ligeiramente apagada pelo ombro de seu pai.

A sobrancelha de Lucius se levantou. – Estou vendo. Mas temo que suas palavras são tão claras como o barro, meu Dragão. Poderíamos começar com a informação mais importante primeiro? Como, quem é seu companheiro?

Draco se ruborizou ligeiramente e dando um pequeno passo para trás, olhou seu pai. – Harry Potter. – disse simplesmente.

Lucius apenas assentiu com a cabeça, a revelação não havia sido tão inesperada, especialmente quando o aroma havia dirigido a Draco a mesa dos Gryffindors. – Hmmm, não é uma má eleição. É forte, e poderoso, e bastante atrativo. – refletiu Lucius, pensando na situação, ignorando o ligeiro grunhido que vinha de Draco.

- pena que esta firmemente em baixo das patas de Dumbledore. Suponho que não pode evitar... Muito bem, faremos o que possamos para apóia-lo, depois de tudo, é família agora. Vem, meu dragão, vamos ver aquele diretor tonto. Quanto antes seja informado, antes estarão juntos... E, Draco? Tem que saber que não me importa quem seja seu companheiro, contanto que te faça feliz. – acrescentou Lucius, dando a Draco um rápido abraço antes de soltá-lo.

Draco sorriu para seu pai, sentindo-se ridiculamente orgulhoso e feliz de que esse homem fosse seu pai. Lucius sempre havia estado lá para ele. Saber que o estava apoiando, mesmo que fosse o "maldito Potter" quem era seu companheiro, significava muito para Draco, especialmente depois do verão que os dois tinham passado juntos.

- Obrigado, pai, prometo que não te desapontarei. – disse suavemente, com gratidão brilhando em seus olhos prateados. Então seus pensamentos retornaram a seu companheiro e Draco não pode evitar se perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Supunha-se que não sentiria as emoções de seu companheiro tão claramente, isso só aconteceria depois da união, e isso depois que ambos estivessem se sentido cômodos um com o outro. No conhecimento de Draco a situação em que estava era incomum. Então bufou. Era Harry Potter, as leis comuns da magia nunca pareciam se aplicar a ele. Porque deveria ser diferente agora?

Pensando profundamente, os dois Malfoys fizeram seu caminho até o escritório do diretor, haviam muitas coisas que tinham que ser discutidas, e era muito ruim que não pudessem evitar envolver Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ah, Draco, Lucius. Venham e sentem-se. Bala de limão? – perguntou Dumbledore, com os olhos brilhando. Claro que havia sido informado que Draco havia recebido sua herança veela em junho e estava ansioso para saber quem era o companheiro do garoto. Se tivesse sorte, terminaria com os dois Malfoys brigando de seu lado na guerra. Draco nunca faria nada para machucar seu companheiro, e Lucius nunca faria nada Mara machucar seu filho. Esfregou as mãos mentalmente com antecipação.

- Assumo que o jovem Draco já localizou seu companheiro? – perguntou, jogando com sua personalidade de avô tanto com se atrevia. As criaturas mágicas eram muito mais difíceis de manipular que os humanos.

- Sim. – disse Lucius educadamente, sabendo muito bem o que o velho maquinador estava pensando, e detestando-o imensamente. Não havia muito o que pudesse fazer a respeito, mais que continuar fingindo. Ao menos por enquanto.

- Excelente! Posso perguntar quem é o jovem afortunado?

- Harry Potter. – declarou Draco, não menos educadamente que seu pai.

Atrás de sua mesa, Albus Dumbledore sentiu que seu controle estava falhando, teve que fazer um grande esforço para não se vangloriar de deleite. Harry era o companheiro de Draco? Essa era uma noticia maravilhosa! Harry e Draco, os Malfoys fariam de tudo para satisfazê-lo, já que isso deixaria Harry contente, e o que Harry queria, Harry teria. Sabia que havia feito a coisa certa, mantendo o garoto humilde e apegado a ele, Albus Dumbledore. Essa revelação, bem poderia mudar toda a guerra!

Lembrando dos Malfoys, Albus rapidamente mudou sua expressão para algo menos triunfante, e sorriu benevolente, deixando que seus olhos brilhassem ao Maximo, e disse. – Maravilhoso! Felicidades, jovem Draco, estou certo de tanto você como Harry serão muito felizes juntos. Permita-me convocar a Minerva e fazer que traga a Harry aqui imediatamente. Quanto antes vocês dois começarem a união, melhor. Ambos serão desculpados das aulas, claro, e acho que a habitação que seu pai pediu esta pronta e esperando-lhe.

Enquanto falava, Dumbledore rabiscou rapidamente uma nota curta, e convocando um dos elfos domésticos, pediu que entregasse aquela mensagem a McGonagall e que informasse Severus que ele também era requerido no escritório do diretor. Com sorte nenhum dos professores já teriam deixado o Grande Salão ainda.

Recostando-se em sua cadeira, o ancião caiu em um silencio, sem se incomodar de tentar conversar com seus convidados. Nessa etapa não tinha muito sentido falar com eles de todas as formas. Draco estava muito distraído por seu companheiro, e Lucius... bem, Lucius necessitava algum tempo para fazer as pazes com sua necessidade de mudar alianças.

Em vez disso, Albus, feliz, se perdeu em um glorioso sonho do futuro. Com Harry a seu lado, e com os Malfoy apoiando Harry, a guerra já estava quase ganha! "Harry Potter, eh?" pensou para si mesmo. "Quem poderia imaginar que ele e o jovem Draco estavam destinados a estarem juntos? Isso é esplendido! Nem eu mesmo poderia ter planejado melhor. Isso será muito melhor que casar a Harry com a garota Weasley. Os Weasleys são uma família leal, no entanto haviam tido um pouco de discórdia ultimamente, não importa, só terei que ajeitar as coisas com Molly logo. Não há pressa".

"Mas retornando a Harry... é um garoto forte, e está propenso firmemente a luz que é impossível que os Malfoy sejam capazes de persuadi-lo de ver a Tom cara a car. Ao menos sua história passada assegurará isso. Que sorte que tenha dado um jeito para envolver Harry com aquele assunto da pedra filosofal no primeiro ano, o pus direto no topo da lista de ódio de Riddle. Sim, sabia que envolver Harry seria algo bom".

"e COM Lucius me protegendo, talvez finalmente possa descobrir o que planeja Voldemort, Severus resultou ser deploravelmente ignorante nesse aspecto. Garoto tonto, nunca se esforçou para voltar ao circulo íntimo de Voldemort. Talvez agora não terei que depender tanto dele. Se jogar minhas cartas cuidadosamente, não deverá ser difícil convencer a Malfoy, e talvez a Draco também de espiarem a Tom por mim. Deverão estar desejosos de fazer o que for para manter Harry contente e seguro. Não me surpreenderia se não se oferecessem voluntariamente para esse serviço, senão que me suplicarão que lhes permita ajudar", pensou Dumbledore com condescendência.

Em suas cadeiras, os Malfoy não estavam inteirados dos planos que o diretor estava tecendo sobre eles. Draco estava mexendo-se com impaciência por estar próximo de seu companheiro outra vez, e Lucius estava tramando algumas estratégias para se assegurar que Potter desse a seu filho uma oportunidade e não o rejeitasse de imediato.

O silencio perdurou até que houve uma batida na porta, anunciando a chegada de três pessoas. – Entrem. – disse Albus alegremente, quase cegando os recém chegados com seu brilho. – Ah, Minerva, Severus, Harry, fico muito feliz que puderam vir. Sentem-se, bala de limão?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal, mais uma tradução, espero que gostem, o próximo capitulo saira logo espero, depende de como a fic seja recebida. :D


	2. Capitulo 02: A coisa mais maravilhosa ac

**Título original:** Not Your Usual Veela Mate  
**Autora:** Janara  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** Draco X Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. [Slash! HPDM  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

**NT2:**Pessoal, peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas estou em época de provas e tenho que ter muito cuidado com minhas notas, as provas mais complicadas ficarão para essa semana, então não sei se vou poder atualizar tão cedo. Espero que entendam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 02: A coisa mais maravilhosa aconteceu hoje Harry.**

**Segunda-feira 02 de setembro**

Harry Potter não estava tendo um bom dia. Estava irritado e mal humorado, devido a não haver dormido muito na noite anterior. Em cima disso, seus amigos realmente o estavam aborrecendo como um demônio, sem razão em absoluto. Considerando o verão que havia tido, qualquer um pensaria que teria um descanso, mas oh não, ele era o maldito Menino que Viveu, a quem importava se era feliz ou não, desde que fizesse sua "tarefa", não?

Bufando com desprezo, Harry olhou o corredor, tentando se distrair de seu humor negro. Realmente não podia se permitir perder o juízo no momento, e a forma em que Hermione o repreendia, quando não estava ralhando com Ron por seus hábitos alimentares, era tudo o que podia fazer para não estourar. Merlin e sua barba, mas quando Hermione havia se convertido em uma fastidiosa, rabugenta, para não mencionar reprovadora mãe? Com o modo com que os estava tratando, qualquer um pensaria que tinha três anos. Dando uma olhada a bruxa, Harry se encontrou a si mesmo compadecendo a qualquer filho que Hermione pudesse ter, tinha um pressentimento que não teriam uma infância fácil.

Sem querer ir lá, Harry rapidamente enfocou sua atenção em outro lugar. Um movimento captou seu olhar, e Harry olhou com diversão e um pouco de curiosidade, como Draco Malfoy, a maldição de sua existência, ia pela mesa Hufflepuff. Que era essa expressão de alivio em seu rosto. Que demônios estava tramando o garoto?

Uma rápida olhada a sua volta, disse a Harry que nenhum de seus amigos havia visto a Malfoy, o que era um pouco estranho, especialmente considerando que Ron geralmente mantinha um olho nele. Encolhendo os ombros, Harry voltou a olhar como Draco fazia seu caminho lentamente até a mesa de Ravenclaw. Era quase como se estivesse procurando algo, mas o que?

Harry se esqueceu completamente de seu mau humor, muito intrigado por esse novo mistério. Então Draco se voltou para a mesa de Griffindor. Preparando-se, Harry esperou os comentários depreciativos que sempre voavam pelo ar quando os dois se aproximavam, mas quando seus olhares se fixaram, Harry sentiu um estranho sentimento em seu peito e se assustou pela expressão de desejo e ansiedade naqueles cálidos olhos cinza, e Harry se encontrou desejando poder apagar a dor que viu neles.

Esse pensamento o deixou estupefato. Desde quando se preocupava pelo maldito Draco Malfoy? Abrindo a boca, Harry esteve a ponto de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas alguma coisa o deteve. Não estava certo do que estava acontecendo, mas de algum modo sabia que esse não era o lugar nem o momento de exigir respostas.

Decidindo seguir seus instintos, já que depois de tudo, era raro eles o guiarem por um mau caminho, Harry encolheu os ombros, fechou a boca e desviou a vista de Malfoy, tomando sua xícara de chá para se distrais do outro garoto.

- Harry! Esta me escutando pelo menos? Temos que trabalhar duro este ano e começar a estudar desde cedo. Nada mais de vagabundear, e absolutamente nada de aventuras! É vital que ponhamos nossas energias e esforços em nosso trabalho de colégio, só falta um ano para os N.I.E.M.s, e há um monte de matérias que temos que aprender antes disso.

Prendendo um suspiro, Harry não pode evitar que uma breve expressão de incomodo aparecesse em seu rosto. Sabia muito bem o importante que eram os N.I.E.M.s! Sabia muito bem o pouco tempo que tinham, Hermione depois de tudo só havia estado falando disso em seu terceiro ano. Mas, foda-se, nem sequer tinham seus horários ainda!

Sem pensar, Harry observou como Draco se voltava e deixava o salão, desejava poder fazer o mesmo. Em troca suspirou e murmurou. – Sim, Hermione, eu sei. – sabendo por experiência que não funcionava ignora-la quando se comportava assim, já que só prolongava os sermões, dando mais coisas para que pudesse repreendê-lo.

Quando Mcgonagall começou a entregar seus horários, Harry poderia tê-la beijado, já que isso distraiu Hermione de sua obsessão com os N.I.E.M.s, dirigindo sua atenção às aulas que teriam nesse dia.

Levantado o olhar, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver um elfo doméstico aparecer ao lado de Macgonagall, dando-lhe uma nota. Alguma coisa importante devia ter acontecido, e Harry não pode evitar se perguntar o que. Teve um mau pressentimento quando a chefe de sua casa levantou a vista da mensagem e o olhou. Aproximando-se dele, lhe fez um gesto que fosse com ela, dizendo. – Sr. Potter, o diretor quer falar com você.

"Sabia! O semestre nem sequer havia começado ainda, e o velho louco quer me ver. Genial, muuuuiiito legal!" pensou Harry mal humorado, mas obedientemente a seguiu enquanto ia pelos corredores até o escritório do diretor.

O coração de Harry se afundou quando Snape se uniu ao grupo fora da gárgula. Fosse o que fosse que Dumbledore queria, era grande e Harry não pode deixar de se perguntar se devia virar e começara a correr. Não queria se parte disso, fosse o que fosse "isso". Tudo o que queria era um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade. Realmente era demais pedir isso?

Reprimindo um suspiro, Harry seguiu aos professores pela escada, sabendo que não tinha sentido correr. Não tinha outro lugar para ir de todas as formas. Talvez devesse suportar a reunião e ponto. Não era como se tivesse muitas opções. Como se alguma vez tivesse tido alguma opção.

Esforçando-se por converter seu rosto em uma mascara em branco, Harry observou como Mcgonagall chamava à porta energicamente antes de entrar. Vendo a forma que o rosto de Dumbledore se iluminou ao vê-lo, Harry soube que estava condenado.

- Ah, Minerva, Severus, Harry, me alegra muito que puderam vir. Sentem-se, bala de limão?

- Não, obrigado senhor. – murmurou Harry, sentando-se entre Mcgonagall e o senhor Malfoy. Snape não se incomodou em sentar em absoluto, apenas se moveu para se recostar contra uma parede, com um gesto de desgosto no rosto. "Porque tenho o pressentimento de que viverei lamentando isso?" se perguntou Harry, esforçando-se por suprimir um estremecimento. Não, isso não parecia nada bom para ele, em absoluto.

- Albus, poderia nos dizer, por favor, de que se trata isso? As aulas começarão logo, estou certa de que sabe muito bem.

- Ah, sim, mil desculpas, mas veja, a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo aconteceu hoje. – disse Dumbledore olhando direto a Harry.

Harry se afundou ligeiramente em seu assento, lutando contra o impulso de bater a cabeça contra algo duro. Sabia!

- Felicidades. – disse Harry torpemente, sentindo que esperava alguma resposta sua, mas seria maldito se mostrasse algum tipo de entusiasmo a respeito, especialmente por não ter nenhuma idéia a respeito do que se tratava. E pensar que o velho louco havia lhe prometido o manter a par de tudo de agora em diante. "Suponho que isso mostra o quanto vale as promessas desse velho", pensou Harry com um bufo, mantendo o olhar no ombro esquerdo de Dumbledore. Nem com o demônio ia deixar o diretor ter acesso livre a sua mente, mas tampouco ia parecer encolhido diante dele.

- Sim, sim, felicidades de fato. – disse Dumbledore feliz, totalmente inconsciente dos pensamentos de Harry. – Veja, o jovem Malfoy aqui é parte Veela, como talvez saiba, e acabou de encontrar seu companheiro. – continuou Albus, brilhando de felicidade.

Lentamente Harry girou sua cabeça e olhou Draco, que estava sentado ao lado de seu pai, olhando a Harry com uma expressão estranha, uma mescla de desejo e ansiedade nos olhos que Harry havia visto no Grande Salão, só que a esperança estava incluída dessa vez, e Harry teve um profundo pressentimento de que sabia quem era o companheiro de Malfoy.

Deixando seus olhos se fecharem e sua cabeça cair, Harry respirou profundamente, tentando ordenar o que estava sentido exatamente. "Maravilha! O destino de verdade desfruta em me chutar, não? Pensou ressentido, não exatamente emocionado por essa revelação. Mas então sua mente entrou em ação, dizendo-lhe ansiosamente todos os benefícios e possibilidades que teria se tivesse aos Malfoy de seu lado. Como no mínimo, deveriam ser bastante fortes para dizer a Dumbledore que fosse voar em um cometa".

"Hmm talvez, só talvez, poderia converter esse desastre em algo positivo. Os Malfoy não gostam de Dumbledore. Tudo depende de quão forte seja sua união com Voldie, suponho. Certamente, não pode haver muito amor entre eles. Esperem, e se tudo é um truque para colocarem suas mãos em cima de mim e poder me entregar a seu amo?

Acho que não, o olhar de Draco... não pode ser fingido. Salazar e os Fundadores, realmente sou seu companheiro!" percebeu Harry com perturbadora claridade. "Mas... nós nos odiamos! Bem, ódio é uma palavra muito forte, não? Aversão é mais preciso, na verdade. Depois de tudo, tem agido como um sacana desde que o conheci.

Sim, mas tinham onze anos então. Eu cresci muito desde esse dia, certamente ele também. Me mataria lhe dar uma oportunidade? O que tenho a perder? Incomodará a Ron e Hermione, e trará um monte de sermões sem dúvida. Mas não estão me passando sermões sempre? Mostrando claramente que me desaprovam?

Ah, Sirius, como queria que estivesse aqui, realmente poderia me dar algum conselho agora. Embora provavelmente só falaria dos Slytherins e o quanto são malvados" pensou Harry tristemente, conhecendo muito bem a cegueira de seu padrinho.

Olhando outra vez a Draco, sentindo aquela sensação estranha em seu peito mais uma vez, Harry tomou uma decisão. Daria-lhes uma chance de falarem o que queriam dele. Apesar de tudo, todos queriam algo dele, então porque não eles? Respirando profundamente, Harry levantou a cabeça e se concentrou na borda da mesa. – E o que acontece agora? – perguntou torpemente, sabendo que todos estavam esperando um ataque de raiva dele. Bem, ele não os iria comprazer!

- Draco e você serão mudados a sua própria habitação, que já esta preparada para vocês. – respondeu Dumbledore com um sorriso amável, e um alegre brilhinho. – Claro que terão camas separadas por agora, e também terão que compartilhar suas aulas. Côo sabe, Draco não será capaz de se separar de você até que tenha se formado a união. Não se preocupe Harry, meu garoto, tudo sairá bem. – disse Dumbledore com seu melhor sorriso de avô. Harry nunca o viu já que continuava enfocando na mesa.

- Podemos falar a sós um momento. Estou certo de que estão ansiosos de ver seu novo lugar. – continuou Dumbledore um pouco irritado, porque todos seus esforços se foram por água abaixo, e estava muito feliz pela forma em que Harry o estava ignorando.

- Sim, senhor. – disse Harry obedientemente, ficando em seu lugar quando os demais se levantaram.

Albus franziu o cenho desgostoso, o garoto não se dava conta da oportunidade que tinha a Luz? Esse progresso praticamente paralisaria a Tom, já que perderia a sua mão direita, se tivessem sorte, Riddle nunca se recuperaria desse golpe. Não muitos tinham os recursos e a influencia que o senhor Malfoy gozava, apesar de sua reputação um pouco ruim no momento, e não havia ninguém que pudesse chegar aos sapatos de Lucius se deixasse Voldemort.

Observando a Harry, Albus franziu o cenho. Pela expressão no rosto de Harry, o garoto realmente não se dava conta da gloriosa oportunidade que tinham. "Ah, o garoto ainda é muito jovem, suponho, mas realmente pensei que estaria mais inteirado da guerra agora. Por outro lado, suponho que não deveria me queixar. Se Harry metesse na cabeça fazer as coisas a seu modo. Estremeço-me em pensar o desastre que seria. Não, melhor deixar todos os planos comigo, e me focalizar nas tarefas que lhe dou. Sim, sim, mas ainda tem que entender que deve se assegurar de ganhar aos Malfoy. Não podemos permitir que semelhante oportunidade nos escorregue pelos dedos".

Lucius dirigiu uma olhada para o diretor, perguntando-se quais os loucos planos estava tramando agora. As coisas Haviam ido bem até agora, melhor do que havia esperado para dizer a verdade. Potter não havia tido um ataque, e não havia rechaçado o veela. Talvez ainda tivesse esperança para eles, depois de tudo.

Dando a Dumbledore um olhar perfurante, Lucius considerou exigir ficar presente, mas logo mudou de opinião. Não achava que o mago ancião fosse fazer algo que comprometesse a unia entre Potter e Draco, além disso, sua relação com o garoto era maravilhosa, melhor não fazer nada que pudesse perfurar o bote.

Mcgonagall não parecia contente pelo pedido do diretor, mas sabia que não tinha sentido protestar, assim que negou com a cabeça e deixou o escritório, esperando que os outros se unissem a ela.

Severus foi o ultimo a ir. Ele também conhecia a Dumbledore muito bem, e ficou preocupado sobre o que queria falar com o menino. No entanto, tinha o pressentimento de que podia adivinhar.

Quando havia ouvido a primeira vez que Potter era o companheiro de Draco, havia pendido sua cabeça, reprimindo um gemido. Realmente desejava que Lucius o tivesse mantido informado desse progresso. No entanto, realmente não havia tido tempo para fazer, e considerando as fortes reações de Draco, quanto antes estivessem juntos, melhor para todos.

Ainda assim, tinha que ser o maldito Harry Potter? A maldição de sua existência? Os garotos se detestavam mutuamente, pelo amor de Salazar! Severus sacudiu a cabeça com consternação, sabendo que tudo o que podiam fazer era apertar os dentes e esperar que todos sobrevivessem as semanas vindouras. As coisas estavam para se tornar muito interessantes em Hogwarts. E Dumbledore pensava que seria capaz de manipulá-los para fazer suas vontades?

Sentindo-se repentinamente muito mais feliz, Severus deu a seu chefe um olhar de advertência antes de se unir aos outros no corredor. Sabendo o cabeça dura que era seu afilhado, Severus tinha o pressentimento de que as coisas resultariam muito diferentes do que albus acreditava.

Também tinha a vantagem extra que se Albus fosse bastante estúpido para fazer algo que atrasasse a união entre Potter e Draco, então Lucius estaria muito desejoso de arrancar alguns pedaços de Dumbledore, e Severus teria assentos na primeira fila para ver o espetáculo. Talvez merecesse reconhecimento o ditado que dizia "não a mal que não venha para o bem".

Desconhecendo os pensamentos de seu Professor de Poções, Albus observou como Severus deixava o escritório, deixando-o só com Harry. Focalizando-se apenas no garoto, começou a falar, mantendo seu tom ligeiro, mas permitindo que uma pequena quantidade de decepção se mostrasse.

- Harry, não acho que se dê conta da excelente oportunidade. – começou, uma vez mais esticando um braço para segurar o ombro do garoto, e franzindo o cenho com irritação, quando Harry tranquilamente deu um passo para ficar fora do alcance e caminhou até Fawkes que cantava suavemente. Harry começou a mimar a Fênix, que se virou ansiosamente em seu poleiro para dar ao adolescente melhor acesso, trinando feliz pelos cuidados, sua canção melhorou o humor de todos.

- Harry, meu menino...

Harry se encrespou, mas continuou com seus mimos.

Albus insistiu, determinado a fazer Harry entrar na razão. – Isso deve parecer o fim do mundo, eu sei. Depois de tudo, a história entre você e o senhor Malfoy não é a melhor. – disse Albus com uma pequena risadinha entre os dentes, esforçando-se para soar otimista e ao mesmo tempo compreensivo. – No entrando, não tem nada o que temer. Como Veela, draco é incapaz de te machucar, e com isso quero dizer tanto física como emocionalmente. Disseram-me que o amor de um Veela é o amor mais puro que existe, e esse privilégio foi concedido a você... é um presente que a maioria das pessoas só podem sonhar. Sei que todos nesse colégio estariam contentes de trocar de lugar com você Harry, deveria se sentir muito orgulhoso de ser considerado digno de Draco Malfoy.

"Sim, claro que deveria me sentir orgulhoso. Não são todos os dias que te animam a se vender pelo bem de todo o mundo, que privilegio, não velho? E estou certo que tudo sairá bem no final. A pergunta é, bem para quem? Não acha que não me dou conta de que a única razão para que esteja tão feliz, é porque esta esperando ganhar um espião ou dois. Sei que não poderia importar menos minha felicidade". Pensou harry amargamente, retendo o forte impulso de dizer ao diretor o que pensava dele. Sentindo que seu controle começava a fraquejar, Harry se esforçou por esvaziar sua mente, mantendo-se concentrado em Fawkes e em sua canção.

Enfrentando semelhante falta de resposta, Albus começou a se irritar um pouco com o garoto. Esse não era o momento de ser birrento e teimoso. Esforçando-se para deixar a irritação de lado, já que não ia suportar outro ataque de raiva do garoto, continuou. – Há outra razão para que se alegrar Harry. – disse, decidindo mostrar os benefícios ao jovem, já que parecia muito imaturo para notar por si mesmo. – Como companheiro de Draco, é impossível que ele se una a Voldemort agora. Além disso, já que Lucius não faria nada que machucasse seu filho, já não poderá trabalhar ativamente para Tom, o que significa que Voldemort esta para perder sua mão direita. Não vê Harry? Ganhamos dois aliados importantes hoje, quero que tenha em mente quando decida o que fazer depois.

Fawkes deixou sair uma nota de indignação, e moveu as asas com irritação, mas Albus não prestou atenção. A Fênix era uma criatura da Luz, e não entendia que as vezes tinham que se fazer alguns sacrifícios.

Lentamente Harry se virou e deu ao diretor um olhar sombrio. Não podia acreditar que Dumbledore tivesse a coragem de praticamente lhe ordenar que se prostituísse para o bem da guerra. – Divulguemos as noticias, a malvada bruxa do oeste está viva. – disse cinicamente, sabendo que se rendesse ao impulso de gritar ao ancião, perderia completamente o controle, não só do juízo, mas de sua magia também.

- Só que não haverá necessidade de uma casa, não é senhor? Tudo o que se precisa é de uma cama. – soltou Harry, querendo que Dumbledore soubesse que Harry sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava incitando o diretor.

Tendo escutado o que podia engolir, Harry andou através do escritório e abriu a porta com um golpe. Olhando por cima de seu ombro, não pode resistir em acrescentar. – Não se preocupe professor, farei minha tarefa nessa guerra, não faço sempre? A quem importa o que me custa, sempre que termine o trabalho, não, senhor?

Sentindo uma pequena satisfação pela expressão aturdida no rosto de Dumbledore, Harry fechou a porta de golpe atrás de si. Se ficasse um momento mais, perderia o controle, e faria no velho um novo ânus entre seus brilhantes olhos. Talvez então todo mundo se daria conta de que tipo de homem era esse que seguiam tão cegamente.

Dando um passo fora da gárgula, Harry se deteve abruptamente quando quase se chocou com Draco, que estava esperando impacientemente que aparecesse, andando de um lado para outro diante da estátua. Olhando ao redor, Harry não se surpreendeu ao ver que todos o haviam esperado. – Vamos? – perguntou, forçando um sorriso, Draco talvez tivesse sido a razão de seu mau humor, mas dessa vez, o loiro não havia feito nada para causar seu mal gênio. E não merecia ser seu alvo, até poderia fazer Harry se sentir melhor se descontasse sua ira no outro garoto. Mas no final, só faria as coisas muito mais complicadas e difíceis, então reprimiu as palavras rudes que queria soltar.

- Vamos. –disse Severus secamente, caminhando pelo corredor. Aparentemente Albus havia metido seu dedo, se tomasse como indicação a nuvem negra em cima da cabeça de Potter. Talvez isso não fosse uma idéia muito boa depois de tudo. No entanto, não era como se tivesse alguma coisa que ver com o assunto. Nenhum deles tinha. Severus só podia rezar para que Potter não resultasse em outra Narcisa. Que Merlin os ajudasse a todos se fosse esse o caso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a Tety Potter-Malfoy, May Malfoy Snape, Srta. Kinomoto, Azmaria, Bella Potter Malfoy e Scheila Potter Malfoy.


	3. Capitulo 03: Esse será seu quarto

**Título original:** Not Your Usual Veela Mate  
**Autora:** Janara  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Beta:** Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:** Draco X Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. [Slash! HPDM  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 03: Esse será seu quarto.**

**Segunda-Feira, 02 de Setembro.**

O grupo caminhou silenciosamente, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Eventualmente, chegaram a uma parte do castelo que estava abandonada nesses dias, já que o colégio não alojava mais casais e suas famílias.

Snape observava, como de costume, e se deteve abruptamente ante um retrato de um jovem cavaleiro alojado em cima de um dragão morto, com uma armadura brilhando com o sol. Fazendo uma careta de desgosto, Snape soltou: "O amor é como uma vermelha, vermelha, rosa." Parecendo que houvesse inesperadamente tragado um pouco de Wofsbane.

Harry reprimiu uma risadinha, esforçando-se em manter uma máscara inexpressiva em seu rosto quando Snape virou a cabeça e o olhou, como se houvesse sido ele quem o obrigou a pronunciar semelhante frase.

- E é de verdade. – exclamou o cavaleiro alegremente, tirando seu capacete e esfregando a cabeça. – Ainda outro dia, dizia a adorável Violeta o mesmo, e ela...

- Sim, sim, agora abra a porta! Não é essa sua tarefa? Ou é incapaz sequer de fazer algo tão simples? – grunhiu Snape, interrompendo o que prometia ser uma longa história. Seus olhos negros estavam disparando adagas ao cavaleiro, que bufou e permitiu que o retrato se abrisse, revelando a porta que estava guardando.

Pondo uma mão na boca, Harry percebeu com horror que mesmo que mordesse a língua, não seria o suficiente para evitar rir, e converteu desesperadamente suas risadas em uma tosse falsa, que se transformou em uma real quando se afogou em suas risadas. Merlin, quem havia elegido esse quadro para guardar sua porta não tinha consideração com Snape. Perguntando-se vagamente se era possível assassinar um quadro, Harry seguiu os outros para dentro, esforçando-se em recuperar o ar.

Severus lhe deu uma mirada, obviamente suspeitando o que estava acontecendo pela mente de Harry, e o adolescente moreno desviou rapidamente o olhar do outro par, que prometiam dor e retribuições caso o mestre de Poções provasse suas suspeitas.

Dando alguns passos para o lado, sobre o pretexto de entrar no living, Harry finalmente conseguiu recuperar o fôlego. "Isso esteve muito perto. Pelo menos não poderá me tirar pontos. Mas Mcgonagall está do meu lado... Não que isso o tenha detido no passado, esse ensebado! Mmm, me pergunto se Snape ficou com essa cara pela contra-senha ou pelo cavaleiro. Ambos são horrendos. Aposto que esse cavaleiro estava em Griffindor! O que será que aconteceu? Talvez eu o pergunte algum dia", meditou Harry de forma ausente, sacudindo a cabeça pela horrível decoração da habitação. "Só espero que o resto não sejam tão horrível como essa. É impossível que seja capaz de me relaxar e passar bem aqui! Gostaria de saber se Malfoy pode mudar um pouco as coisas por aqui. E falando em mudanças, essa contra-senha teve que ser substituída antes! Quero dizer, poderia ser mais ridícula? Ou é a forma de Dumbledore me dar uma pista ou duas? Além disso, a forma na qual estava praticamente me ordenando que saltasse na cama de Draco..."

Sentindo um movimento no ar, Harry supôs que agora não era o momento de considerar o diretor e seus planos. Isso faria logo, em particular, quando tivesse muito menos olhos olhando todos os seus movimentos.

Voltando a se enfocar, Harry suspirou e falou pela primeira vez desde que haviam deixado o escritório do diretor. – Acredito que Malfoy e eu poderemos mudar as coisas aqui? Quero dizer, quem decorou isso, tentou muito unir as quatro casas. – Harry fez um gesto com a mão, sinalizando um móvel laranja, e o tecido verde da tapeçaria que decoravam as paredes. As almofadas soltas no sofá e as cadeiras eram azuis, e o tapete era de um vermelho vibrante, fazendo com que Harry sentisse que estava parado no fogo.

"E com Malfoy aqui, aposto que há uma barreira para nos assegurarmos que o diretor não possa aparecer quando lhe dê vontade. Mmm, talvez me unir com Malfoy tenha alguns benefícios, depois de tudo. Bem, se pelo menos não fosse um menino mimado, esse desastre poderia ser menos desastroso do que pensei". Sentindo-se imensamente alegre, Harry começou a passear para ver melhor seu novo lugar.

- Ai Deus. – murmurou Minerva antes de recobrar a compostura com uma pequena sacudida na cabeça. – Essa obviamente é a sala de estar. Por ali, Harry querido, é seu quarto. Está protegido para que o Sr. Malfoy não possa entrar a menos que você especificamente o convide a fazer. É para sua própria proteção já que, como um veela, às vezes pode ser... intenso em seu cortejo.

Harry bufou e Draco pareceu muito insultado.

- Seu quarto, Sr. Malfoy, é no andar de cima. Cada quarto tem seu próprio banheiro, o que deverá facilitar o preparo pelas manhãs. Estarão dispensados das aulas por três dias, claro, já que precisam ficar a sós para começar o processo de união. – Mcgonagall olhou Harry, e sua expressão fechada indicava que estava preocupada.

- Harry, não estou segura de quanto sabe sobre veelas, já que temos que admitir que nossos professores de Defesa têm sido um pouco... débeis nesses anos. – disse Mcgonagall cuidadosamente, ignorando o bufo de Snape. – Te aconselho que investigue o que for possível para poder evitar tensão desnecessária em sua relação. Estou certa que a Senhorita Granger ficará muito contente em te ajudar com isso. Igual ao Sr Malfoy, estou certa. – acrescentou Mcgonagall, dando um pequeno e um pouco falso sorriso a Draco. Estava claro que ela supunha que Draco mentiria a Harry para conseguir o que queria.

Draco se encrespou, mas não disse nada. A mão de seu pai em seu braço ajudava muito a deixar sua língua quieta. Harry franziu o cenho olhando a Draco e Mcgonagall. Realmente não tinha conhecimento sobre veelas. O pouco que sabia havia aprendido durante seu quarto ano, quando Hermione o havia repreendido e a Ron depois de verem as criaturas mágicas da Copa Mundial. Havia expandido o sermão quando Fleur Delacour havia ido para o colégio, fazendo com que Ron se comportasse quase vergonhosamente, babando constantemente quando a garota se aproximava, muito para o desgosto de Hermione.

No entanto, isso era diferente. Antes de tudo, Draco era um homem, não uma mulher. Segundo, Harry era o companheiro de Draco, e como tal realmente necessitava averiguar tudo o que fosse possível.

Logo Harry percebeu que a diretora de sua casa estava falando novamente, e rapidamente tirou sua atenção de Malfoy para colocá-la em Mcgonagall, esperando que ninguém tivesse notado sua falta de atenção.

- Terão que discutir sua agenda. Estou inteirada que ambos têm várias aulas que o outro não tem. Já que isso se refere a seu futuro, espero que façam as alterações necessárias. Por favor, considerem cuidadosamente, pois essa oferta não será feita outra vez. – disse Mcgonagall, dando aos dois adolescentes um olhar severo, fazendo com que Draco se encrespasse novamente e Harry sentisse como se seu próprio gênio começasse a se eriçar. Merlin, tinha que tratá-los como se fossem crianças de cinco anos?

- Também têm que comer ao menos duas vezes por dia no Grande Salão. Como seus professores, estamos conscientes do fato de que o corpo estudantil provavelmente ponha à prova sua união. No entanto, somos otimistas de que se usarem seu tempo a sós sabiamente, esse dano poderá ser minimizado, permitindo que funcionem normalmente quando estiverem com os amigos ou companheiros de curso. Se tiverem alguma pergunta, venham a mim ou com Severus, por favor. – Mcgonagall deu a Draco um olhar duro, que se suavizou quando caiu sobre Harry, quase se convertendo em um olhar maternal. Com um assentimento para o outro Malfoy, os deixou para que se estabelecessem.

Harry olhou lentamente ao redor da sala de estar uma vez mais, antes de caminhar para seu quarto. Abrindo a porta, tremeu ante a visão que encontrou. O dormitório era mais Gryffindor que sua a sala comunal, algo que acreditava ser impossível. Olhando por cima do ombro, se dirigiu ao único professor que ficara. Senhor, é possível... mudar a decoração desse lugar?

- Sim, é. Podem fazer _quase_ tudo nessas habitações. – respondeu Snape, curioso pela repulsão que havia visto no rosto do garoto. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança para Draco depois de tudo.

- Bem, Professor, Sr. malfoy, Draco, porque vocês três não mudam as cores para algo com mais gosto? De minha parte, não há necessidade de vermelho ou dourado. No entanto, também não há necessidade de abusar do verde e prateado. – acrescentou Harry com um pequeno sorriso para mostrar que estava brincando.

- E, por favor, alguém pode fazer algo sobre essas cores ridículas? – perguntou Harry, indicando seu quarto com um movimento de cabeça. – Não sei quem fez essa decoração, mas deve ser mais cego que Dobby, algo que não acho possível. Além disso, considerando a bagunça que fizeram no living, suponho que não deveria estar tão surpreendido. – Harry ficou silencioso por um momento, perguntando-se uma vez mais se era possível para Dumbledore aparatar dentro de Hogwarts. Isso explicaria como sempre aparecia nos momentos indicados.

Saindo de suas meditações, já que não queria realmente pensar em Dumbledore agora, Harry retornou ao assunto. – Acho que algo em azul e creme seria maravilhoso. – disse, tentando ver algo além do vermelho e dourado, para distinguir quais móveis teriam em seu dormitório.

No entanto, ao ver a grande cama de dosséis colocada de forma tão proeminente contra uma das paredes, toda fúria e ressentimento que havia contido contra Dumbledore se soltou, e por um momento Harry temeu estar perdendo o controle. Apertando os olhos firmemente, se centrou em respirar, bloqueando momentaneamente toda sua mente consciente.

Quando esteve certo de que não faria explodir nada, Harry abriu os olhos e começou a se dirigir para a porta. Precisava sair dali. Agora. Antes de revelar coisas que não tinha a intenção de revelar. Especialmente não na companhia presente.

- Volto logo, há algo que preciso fazer. Não se preocupem, não vou demorar muito tempo. – disse Harry, parando na porta. – Claro, essa contra-senha, tem de ser trocada! – acrescentou, sabendo que precisava dizer algo aos outros.

- Onde vai? – perguntou Draco, preocupado pelas coisas que estava recolhendo do aroma de seu companheiro. Se não estava equivocado, o outro garoto estava muito furioso. No entanto, as emoções não estavam dirigidas para ele ou seu pai.

Por um momento o Veela esteve desconcertado pensando quem poderia ter irritado tanto o outro garoto. Mas então soube, Albus Dumbledore! O que afinal havia dito o diretor a Potter? Falando nisso, não eram próximos? Essa era a impressão que Draco havia tido nos últimos cinco anos. Além disso, o ano passado havia sido definitivamente... estranho.

Harry olhou de volta o garoto. – Não se preocupe, não estou fugindo nem nada. Só preciso fazer algo. Voltarei logo, e acho que teremos que conversar. Sr. Malfoy, ficará um pouco? – perguntou Harry tardiamente, olhando para Lucius, percebendo que talvez o Malfoy mais velho teria assuntos de importância em outro lugar.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter, estarei aqui quando retornar. – disse Lucius, sentindo-se tão curioso como perplexo. O menino que viveu, não atuava como havia pensado ao enfrentar o fato que estava destinado a ser unido a seu inimigo. Certamente o garoto tinha mais do que podia ver.

- Obrigado. Ah, sim... Há alguma possibilidade de manter anciões intrometidos fora, a menos que sejam convidados? Odiaria ter convidados indesejados aparecendo em momentos estranhos, vocês não? – perguntou Harry inocentemente antes de ir, o retrato se fechando a sua passagem.

- Vou atrás dele. – declarou Draco, não querendo perder seu companheiro de vista. Esse desejo estava acompanhado da necessidade de ver o que estava fazendo o outro garoto. Apressadamente, o Veela passou pelo portal a tempo de ver uma porta se fechar com um golpe um pouco além, no corredor. Curioso do porque Potter precisava estar dentro de uma sala suja e abandonada, Draco abriu a porta para se encontrar enfrentando uma varinha, com sua ponta brilhante.

- Malfoy! – grunhiu Harry frustrado.

- Potter. – Draco sorriu arrogantemente como resposta. – Não deixe que te perturbe. Só queria me assegurar que estava bem.

Harry encolheu os ombros e deu a volta. – Não estou com humor para uma de nossas discussões agora Malfoy. Vai, por favor.

O suave "por favor" quase fez Draco ir. No entanto, sua preocupação pelo estado mental de seu parceiro acabava fácil com o impulso de comprazer aos desejos de Harry. – Sinto muito Harry, mas até que saiba que estará bem, não posso ir. Afinal, o que tem que fazer? – perguntou Draco, olhando a volta da sala poeirenta, a qual aparentemente já havia sido uma sala de aula.

Harry percebendo que realmente não teria energia ou controle para continuar discutindo com o loiro a seu lado, encolheu os ombros uma vez mais. – Se vai ficar, sugiro que ponha o escudo mais forte que conheça. – disse. E com isso como única advertência, Harry apontou uma mesa com sua varinha e a despedaçou com o _reducto_ mais poderoso que Draco havia sentido até agora.

Um por um os velhos móveis chegaram a seu final enquanto Harry ventilava seu gênio. Quando não havia mais nada que despedaçar, conjurou muitos jogos de chá e começou a pulverizá-los nas formas mais imaginativas que podia pensar.

Mais de uma hora havia passado, quando Harry finalmente caiu no chão, ofegando e se sentindo completamente drenado. Draco eliminou seu escudo e se apressou para o lado de seu parceiro para oferecer apoio e ajuda. Seu lado humano estava impressionado pelo conhecimento e imaginação do outro. Nem uma vez Harry havia feito uso de Artes das trevas, e raramente havia usado o mesmo feitiço duas vezes. O Veela nele estava estático pelo poder de seu companheiro e não podia esperar a que os dois pudessem se unir.

Draco ajudou Harry a se apoiar em seus pés, enquanto afastava esse desejo. Agora não era o momento de semelhantes pensamentos. Estava mais preocupado em descobrir o que tinha acontecido para que seu companheiro ficasse assim. Se suas suspeitas estavam corretas e tivesse sido Dumbledore que tivesse causado isso de alguma maneira, o ancião aprenderia de primeira mão porque era uma má idéia incomodar o companheiro de um Veela.

Porque isso era o que Harry era agora. O Companheiro de Draco Malfoy, e Draco tinha toda a intenção de fazer que todo mundo soubesse desse fato. Harry Potter era seu agora. Seu para proteger. Seu para mimá-lo. Exterminados seriam todos os que feriram a Harry de qualquer maneira. Aqueles que o feriram sentiriam a ira de Draco Malfoy, esses pilantras descobririam qual era a razão pela qual o nome Malfoy era temido pela maioria. Incluso pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Draco sorriu petulante, não podia esperar. Tinha o pressentimento de que nem a estúpida sangue-ruim nem o pobretão estavam na simpatia de Harry, e Draco desfrutaria em colocá-los em seu lugar. Ah, sim. A vingança seria doce, muito doce de fato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Pandora N. Black, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Bella Potter Malfoy, Scheila Potter Malfoy, Nanda Lilo, Inu e roberta.**

Olá Inu, como você não deixou e-mail, estou respondendo por aqui, sim estou lendo e acompanhando Atração Magnética, mas embora as duas fics sejam sobre veelas acredito que as histórias sejam diferentes.


	4. Capitulo 04: Têm que apoiar a Harry em s

**Título original:** Not Your Usual Veela Mate  
**Autora:** Janara  
**Tradutora Espanhol**: Cacell  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Beta:** Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:** Draco X Harry.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. [Slash! HPDM  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 04: Têm que apoiar a Harry em seu momento de necessidade.**

Dumbledore levantou o olhar quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu. Abrindo um sorriso de boas vindas, lhes ofereceu uma bala de limão antes de colocar uma na boca. – Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley, peço desculpas por fazer com que cheguem tarde em sua primeira aula, mas queria falar com vocês.

- Isso é sobre Harry? – perguntou Hermione ansiosamente. Não havia pensado muito nisso quando Mcgonagall se aproximou deles e lhes disse que o diretor queria falar com Harry. Mas quando ele não retornou, quando estavam se preparando para sua primeira aula, havia começado a se perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ficando ainda mais intrigada quando havia recebido seu próprio pedido para ir ao escritório de Dumbledore junto com Ron, só para não encontrar nenhum Harry.

- De fato, é. Algo maravilhoso aconteceu hoje, e espero que sejam capazes de apoiar Harry enquanto se acostuma com a situação.

- Claro que apoiaremos Harry! Ele é nosso amigo! – disse Ron acaloradamente.

- Fico contente em escutar isso, Sr. Weasley. Vejam, o jovem Sr. Malfoy é um Veela.

- E Harry é seu companheiro, não é? – perguntou Hermione ansiosamente, somando dois mais dois.

- Harry e Malfoy, o que quer essa doninha com Harry? – exclamou Ron, horrorizado.

- Oh, cala a boca Ronald. Não é como se Malfoy o elegesse de propósito. – Repreendeu Hermione, zangada.

- Está certa, Srta. Granger, como sempre. – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso gentil. Hermione se inflou com prazer pelo elogio. – O Sr. Malfoy não elegeu, como você disse, a Harry de propósito. São companheiros de alma, e quando se unirem, nada será capaz de lhes separar. Como sabem, um Veela é incapaz de machucar seu companheiro, e o adorará e amará até o dia que morra.

Os olhos de Hermione relampearam suavemente. Quase desejava que um veela a elegesse como companheira, já que pelo pouco que havia lido deles, soava muito romântico. Mas não Malfoy. Hermione se estremeceu. Aquele garoto era muito malcriado.

- Sei que isso é um choque para todos, mas uma vez que um veela encontra seu parceiro, é para toda a vida. Harry está, naturalmente um pouco aborrecido com isso, e eu conto com vocês para o apoiarem e o ajudem a aceitar essa união. Como disse, o jovem senhor Malfoy não é capaz de machucar Harry de nenhuma forma, e será capaz de lhe dar todo o amor e carinho que tão tristemente não teve até agora na vida.

Dumbledore estava contente e orgulhoso de ver que Hermione havia pescado o que estava insinuando. O jovem Ron parecia que estava travado no fato de que era Draco Malfoy com quem Harry estava para se unir, e provavelmente não havia ouvido uma só palavra do que havia dito depois disso. – Posso contar com vocês dois para deixarem para trás o anterior comportamento do Sr. Malfoy e apoiaram seu amigo? – perguntou gravemente.

- Mas é claro que pode, senhor. – prometeu Hermione pelos dois. – Onde vão ficar, e como serão as aulas?

- Já arranjei habitações privativas para eles, lhes mostrarei onde estão outro dia. Serão dispensados das aulas pelos próximos três dias, e depois disso, compartilharão as aulas. Espero que não se importe de emprestar suas anotações por esses dias Hermione.

- Com prazer professor, recolherei seus deveres também.

- Excelente! Sabia que poderia contar com você. Isso é tudo por enquanto. Aqui está o passe para seu professor.

Hermione assentiu como agradecimento e aceitou o passe da mão do ancião que sorria. Segurando o braço de Ron se apressou para fora do escritório do diretor até a aula de transformações.

- Como pode aceitar assim? – se queixou Ron. – É Malfoy Mione! O furão! A escória de todas as serpentes!

- Já sei disso Ron! – soltou Hermione irritada. – Mas por outro lado, é Harry. Ele ainda é nosso amigo e tem que saber que sempre o apoiaremos, mesmo se tiver a desgraça de ser atado a essa serpente. Vou para a biblioteca depois do almoço para ver o que posso encontrar sobre veelas. Talvez aja alguma forma de atenuar a união.

Ron se animou consideravelmente ao ouvir isso e entrou na aula de bom humor. Hermione sempre encontrava uma maneira de resolver situações espinhosas. Ela ajudaria a Harry a se afastar dessa doninha, só precisava de tempo para investigar um pouco primeiro. Se ele tivesse sorte, poderia inclusive escapar de ter de ajudá-la, vendo que ela se queixava que sempre fazia as coisas mais rápido sem sua "ajuda".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando.


	5. Capítulo 05: O que é exatamente o que Vo

**Título original: **Not Your Usual Veela Mate  
**Autora:**Janara  
**Tradutora Espanhol: **Cacell  
**Tradutora:**Polarres  
**Beta:**Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:**Draco X Harry.  
**Avisos:**AU, Slash –Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:**Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
Sumario: Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. Slash! HPDM

**Notas da Tradutora: **Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: O que é exatamente o que Voldie quer?**

Lucius observou desconcertado como seu filho seguia seu companheiro para fora do quarto. – Isso não era o que eu esperava. – disse a Severus, e encontrou seu velho amigo olhando a porta fechada com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. – Aonde acha que foram?

- Provavelmente arejar a mente. Está pior do que quando morreu seu precioso cachorro de rua. Não me surpreenderia que esse garoto tivesse sangue de Demônio, ou possivelmente alguma coisa de Elfo Negro. Tem o temperamento deles.

Lucius tratou essa pequena informação em sua mente e pensou outra vez no aroma que despendia do garoto. – Eu diria Elfo Negro, não cheira a Demônio. Esta dizendo que é temperamental?

- Sim. – Severus bufou. – Só ficou com seus parentes quatro dias. Nós tivemos que ir buscá-lo depois que quase destroçou o lugar pela terceira vez. Esse garoto não tem conceito de controle de ira. Draco terá as mãos cheias com ele. O pirralho passou o resto do verão debaixo de fortes barreiras e guardas e ainda assim quase destruiu tudo o que estava a sua volta muitas vezes. No final, todos o deixaram só.

- Ninguém lhe ensinou a se controlar? – perguntou Lucius, horrorizado. Deixar um poder assim sair sem obstáculos, que barbaridade!

- Não, Dumbledore nos disse que lhe déssemos seu espaço e o deixássemos sofrer. – Severus bufou outra vez. – Que velho tonto.

- Me diga que ao menos investigaram seus antecedentes. – quase rogou Lucius. – O garoto não é completamente humano, não sou um Malfoy se não for verdade, e ao menos que conheçamos com que estamos lidando, não poderemos ajudá-lo a desenvolver seus dons.

- Não, nada de investigação, nada. O garoto terminou passando a maior parte de seu tempo na biblioteca Black, lendo Merlin sabe o que.

- Oh Deus. – murmurou Lucius, lutando contra o impulso de ir atrás dos garotos para ter certeza que estavam bem. – Tenho um pressentimento de que passarei muito tempo em Hogwarts esse ano. Acha que o velho tonto me deixara ficar aqui?

- Se ofereça para ensinar DCAT, e te dará as boas vindas de braços abertos.

- Já não tem um professor de Defesa?

- Desafortunadamente. Uma ex-auror que é tão velha que mal se lembra do próprio nome, para não mencionar as maldições e malefícios mais comuns. – respondeu Severus com desprezo. Olhando ao redor, deu um passo até o quarto de Potter. – Deveria fazer algo útil enquanto esperamos. Eu me encarregarei desse desastre, porque não faz algo com o living?

Lucius se aproximou de seu amigo e deu uma boa olhada no quarto completamente vermelho e dourado. Estremeceu. – Quem em nome de Merlin, faria algo assim? Dumbledore não teria tido tempo, e ele é o único que posso pensar que faria algo de um gosto tão duvidoso.

- Provavelmente enviou aquele elfo louco, que só fazia te perseguir. Qual era mesmo o nome? Dobby?

- Sabe, deveria agradecer ao garoto por me liberar daquele elfo turbulento. Nunca entendi o que Narcisa via nele. – disse Lucius com um pequeno sorriso. A vida na mansão havia ficado muito melhor, desde que o elfo a havia deixado. Claro que sua esposa nunca havia perdoado Potter pelo "roubo". Teria que falar com ela para se assegurar que não machucasse o garoto como represália. Draco não tomaria muito bem, e o sangue era difícil de limpar dos tapetes, para não dizer das tapeçarias.

Deixando de lado esses pensamentos, virou-se novamente e foi para o living, olhando a sua volta. O lugar estava muito abaixo dos padrões Malfoy, e estaria muito feliz de retificar essa situação. Apoiando seu bastão, estudou o local, decidindo começar pelas paredes. Laranja, que beleza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando Harry e Draco retornaram, o living havia sofrido uma completa transformação. As paredes eram de pedra nua com algumas lindas tapeçarias nelas. Os móveis eram de couro de cor manteiga suave e uma brilhante madeira de ébano. As cortinas e tapetes eram de tons escuros de verde e as almofadas que adornavam as cadeiras e sofás eram prateadas.

- Muito melhor! – disse Harry, afundando-se na cadeira mais próxima com um suspiro cansado. Haviam passado semanas desde que havia dormido bem à noite, e estava sentindo-se exausto. Seu arrebatamento não havia ajudado nada, e podia sentir uma dor de cabeça se formando.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Lucius divertido.

- O que fez? – perguntou Severus, tirando sua varinha e conjurando alguns feitiços diagnósticos.

- Nada. – respondeu Harry, fechando os olhos com outro suspiro cansado.

- Não muito. – concordou Draco rapidamente, ficando junto a seu companheiro. Só demoliu umas salas de aula, fazendo pequenos pedaços de tudo a sua vista.

- Menino tonto. – repreendeu Severus.

Harry murmurou algo que ninguém pode ouvir, enquanto franzia o cenho sombriamente. – Esse lugar é privado? – perguntou.

Draco olhou-o com surpresa, pois estava olhando seu padrinho.

- Me encarreguei dos feitiços silenciadores quando entramos Potter. – respondeu Severus depreciativamente. – Fico contente que finalmente começou a usar o cérebro com que nasceu. Por um momento pareceu que estava destinado a passar a vida como um imbecil.

- Bem, desculpe por estar muito ocupado sobrevivendo, para me concentrar nas aulas. – soltou Harry.

- Já é suficiente! – disse Lucius antes que a situação se deteriorasse mais. – Não é por isso que estamos aqui. Disse que queria falar, Harry, acho que tem muitas perguntas, e nos esforçaremos para respondê-las, sem precisar de insultos. – Severus lhe deu uma mirada severa.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Por favor, me chame Lucius. Depois de tudo é da família agora.

Um sorriso se deixou ver nos lábios de Harry pela frase. Mas logo ficou sério. – Minha primeira pergunta é: é possível que Draco encontre outro companheiro?

- Não. – disse Lucius com convicção, querendo deixar muito claro que não havia forma de sair dessa união.

- O que acontecerá com ele se eu morrer?

- Ele morrerá também.

- Sinto muito Draco. Deveria ter elegido outra pessoa, as perspectivas de que eu alcance uma idade avançada são muito poucas. – disse Harry tristemente, olhando ao garoto que estava inclinado contra seu joelho.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Nós te ajudaremos a sobreviver nessa guerra. Há lugares onde podemos te esconder até que derrotem esse louco. – prometeu Draco, querendo tirar essa expressão de tristeza dos olhos de seu companheiro.

- Não acho que seja possível. – respondeu Harry. Calou-se por um momento. – Me prometem que o que falarmos aqui, não será repetido ao diretor? – perguntou, olhando Snape.

Lucius se inclinou ligeiramente em seu assento, intrigado. O que tramava o garoto?

- Eu prometo Potter. – disse Severus depois de um momento considerando suas opções. Não gostava muito do garoto, nunca havia gostado. No entanto, já que era companheiro de Draco, era melhor se manter à margem, em vez de tentar perseguir ao menino idiota, e tentar mantê-lo com vida e fora de perigo.

- Obrigado Professor. Lucius, Draco?

- Eu também prometo. – disse Lucius, depois de trocar olhares com seu filho. – Há muito pouco amor entre nós e o diretor, o que não é nenhum segredo. Você é um de nós agora e ficaremos calados, se é o que deseja.

- Obrigado. – disse Harry com sinceridade, relaxando em sua cadeira pela primeira vez desde que havia se sentado. – Como sabem, perdi meu padrinho no final do ano passado. O que não acho que muitos saibam era que me levaram ao escritório do diretor, onde tivemos uma linda conversa sobre quanto se preocupa por mim e quanto queria me proteger e me dar a oportunidade de ter uma infância feliz. Terminou essa pequena conversa me mostrando do que se tratava o fiasco no Departamento de Mistérios.

- Te mostrou a profecia? – perguntou Lucius, dividido entre diversão e horror.

- Sim. Depois me mandou para a cama, e uns dias depois me mandou para "casa". Os Dursley's não ficaram contente em me ver e eu estava ainda menos em vê-los. A pequena cena na estação de trem tampouco ajudou na situação, e meu tio ameaçou me bater se não me comportasse, por exemplo, se não trabalhasse como um elfo doméstico durante o dia todo sem comida e sem me queixar. Pela primeira vez me neguei. Discuti e quando tentou me bater, me defendi. Não, não lhe mandei uma maldição, usei meus pés e punhos. Aquele gordo nunca soube o que lhe golpeou. – disse Harry petulante.

"Mas como agora sabem, não tenho total controle de minha magia. Quando me irrito, de verdade, perco o controle e as coisas começam a explodir. Depois da terceira vez que quase destruí a casa, me levaram para a velha casa de Sirius. Dumbledore e eu tivemos outra linda conversa, de quanto decepcionado que ele estava, e de quanto necessitava que eu me controlasse no futuro.

"Para encurtar a historia, terminei passando a maior parte de meu tempo na biblioteca. Depois de tudo, tinha um lunático me perseguindo, e tinha que investigar formas de me livrar dele, certo? Alem disso, a única outra pessoa interessada naquele local era Hermione, e enquanto eu estivesse lendo, ela não me incomodava muito. Entre todos os livros encontrei muitos que realmente chamaram minha atenção. Um deles era um livro de historia, que retratava a historia mágica dos tempos dos fundadores até 150 anos atrás. Foi uma leitura muito interessante.

"Outro livro que prendeu meu interesse foi sobre o Ministério da Magia e sua história. Foi enquanto estava lendo esse livro que me dei conta do quão envolvido está nosso Ministério de hoje, para não mencionar o quão incompetente é nosso Ministro da Magia atual". – agregou Harry com um bufo.

"Foi o Ministério que forçou as criaturas mágicas desse mundo a viverem marginalizados, tratando-os pior que os trouxas, obrigando-os a se esconder nas sombras e temer as perseguições. Em outro tempo, os Vampiros e outras "Criaturas das Trevas" eram tidos em grande estima na sociedade, e era considerada uma honra ter alguém de sua família casado com um deles. Agora são rejeitados, e foram criadas leis para assegurarem que não possam ter uma posição de poder. A maioria nem sequer pode conseguir um trabalho para alimentar suas famílias. Não é de se estranhar que se unam a aqueles que lhe prometam um tratamento justo e um futuro melhor.

"De qualquer forma, me fez pensar. O que exatamente Voldie quer? Ele diz que quer eliminar o mundo mágico de todo os trouxas, mas esse é um sonho inalcançável. Há trouxas demais para que possa matar todos. E enquanto nos neguemos a aceitar matrimônios entre magos e "Criaturas das Trevas", corremos o risco de chegar à extinção, pois não há muitos de nós para precaver a endogamia. Para não dizer que ainda não vi um plano mestre".

"Pelo que pude entender, Voldie não tem um plano, não agora. Talvez tenha tido um quando começou, mas agora só esta enviando seus seguidores para torturar e matar trouxas e magos de igual maneira. O que acha que conseguirá com isso?" – perguntou Harry ao homem que supunha, poderia lhe dar essa resposta que lhe torturou todo o verão.

Lucius suspirou e reuniu seus pensamentos. O garoto havia feito uma boa pergunta, desafortunadamente, a resposta não era simples. Em sua maioria porque não havia uma.

- Quando o Senhor das Trevas começou a primeira vez, sua meta era eliminar de nosso mundo a influência trouxa, fazendo-o retornar ao que foi antigamente. Proclamou a si mesmo, Lorde Voldemort, e para mostrar ao mundo mágico seu poder, assassinou muitos trouxas. Depois enfocou sua atenção naqueles que nos animam a aceitar os nascidos trouxas, como Dumbledore. Lentamente construiu um reino de terror e começou a se enfocar mais e mais naqueles que se opunham, como seus pais. Todos sabemos como terminou isso.

- Quando foi restaurando a seu corpo, nós, do Círculo Interno, supúnhamos que ele traria as mudanças que havia nos prometido há muitos anos atrás. Desafortunadamente, seus anos como espírito sem corpo, o afetaram mais que pensamos, e agora está louco. Já não está interessado em mudar o mundo, está obcecado em derramar sangue e encontrar uma forma de te matar.

- Uma existência maldita. – murmurou Harry olhando o teto.

- Desculpa? – perguntou Lucius, inseguro de ter escutado bem ao garoto.

- Isso é o que disse Firenze, quando me resgatou no Bosque Proibido no primeiro ano, quando estávamos em detenção com Hagrid. Certamente você se lembra Draco, estávamos procurando um unicórnio ferido. – brincou Harry com o loiro, sem poder evitar.

- Não me lembre! – murmurou Draco sombriamente. – A visão mais horripilante e aterradora que já tive.

- Quando Firenze me tirou do bosque, disse que qualquer um que tivesse matado um unicórnio e bebido seu sangue, teria "Não só uma meia vida, mas uma vida maldita, desde o momento que o sangue tocar seus lábios". Suponho que isso explicaria o comportamento de voldemort desde que voltou. Mas porque seus seguidores continuam com ele? Não se dão conta que está louco?

- A maioria sim, com algumas exceções, mas aonde poderíamos ir? Se deixarmos seu serviço, teríamos que ir embora do país, e viver nos escondendo, sempre temendo se descobertos. Teríamos que trazer nossas famílias conosco ou deixar que os matassem, para ensinar aos outros que pudessem pensar o mesmo. Para não dizer que pode torturar aqueles que tem a marca quando quer. Estamos presos. Nossa única alternativa é Dumbledore, e a maioria de nós nos convertemos em Comensais para nos livrarmos de suas manipulações.

- Ah, sim, Dumbledore. O grande e todo poderoso Alvo Dumbledore. De certa forma ele é tão mal quanto Voldemort. É cego. Diz que o melhor para o mundo mágico, mas não fez nada para interferir, para ajudar aqueles que sofrem as injustiças do Ministério. Não fez nada conseguirmos um Ministro competente e deve ter tido muitas chances de se livrar de Fudge. Sirius Black e sua inocência, ele poderia ter feito alguma coisa, mas não fez nada. Não fez nada quando aquela sapa da Umbridge criou todas aquelas leis contra os mestiços, e não fez nada o ano passado, quando a sapa se apoderou do colégio, apesar do fato de que o Ministério não tinha influência sobre Hogwarts e nunca teve.

"E aqui estou eu. Chamaram-me de o Menino que Viveu, e me colocaram em cima de um pedestal, certamente sabendo que eu estava lá para eles. Mas eu sou o ruim se faço algo para apagar essa imagem que têm de mim. Sei que todos conhecem minha história e não vou lhes aborrecer com ela, mas sabem o que é cômico na verdade? Ninguém me perguntou o que eu queria. Todos estão tão certos de que me conhecem que nunca se incomodaram em verificar quem sou na verdade. Nem sequer eu sabia quem era. Depois de tudo, passei meus primeiros dez anos de vida vivendo como um elfo doméstico, e os últimos cinco vivendo como um herói do mundo mágico.

"Então passei algum tempo pensando quando não estava lendo, e me fixei em algumas coisas. Primeiro: Não tenho desejo algum de me converter em um subordinado do Senhor das Trevas. Mas, segundo: Tampouco tenho interesse de seguir Dumbledore. Tenho sido uma ovelha cega e fiel, fiz tudo o que era esperado de mim, e ainda assim ele me abandonou quando mais necessitava. Ele não merece minha devoção. Não, nunca voltarei a segui-lo.

"O que sobra, podem perguntar, e aí é onde eu travei também. Não há uma terceira opção, assim que decidi criar uma. Tem que ter formas de alcançar as mudanças que necessitam sem destruir nosso mundo. Com um Ministro competente, um Diretor que não esteja tão ocupado brincando de ser Deus, e um jornal que realmente reporte as notícias e não difamações, fofocas e propaganda, não deveria ser impossível. Sei que necessito de ajuda, e com respaldo, estou certo de que poderíamos alcançar alguma coisa grande. O que acham? – perguntou Harry, olhando de um rosto atônito a outro. Bem Draco era o único que mostrava surpresa. Os dois homens mais velhos eram muito bons em esconder suas emoções, no entanto haviam alguns sinais, como a abertura de seus olhos, que os traíam."

- Eu acho que nos deu muito no que pensar. Não é o que eu esperava, Harry Potter. – disse Lucius pensativo.

- Vivo para surpreender. – Harry sorriu.

- Parece mesmo. Tenho que pensar no que propôs. Pode ser possível, mas dará muito trabalho e será perigoso.

- Bem, considerando que aparentemente eu tenho uma profecia, proclamando que sou o que tem que vencer ao atual Lorde das Trevas, não acho que uma vida segura será o que terei em um futuro próximo. Disse Harry.

- Suponho que não. Mas, lembre, as profecias são notoriamente difíceis de decifrar. A maioria das vezes o resultado não é o que todos esperam.

- Terei isso em mente. Não que importe muito, já que é o que acreditam os líderes dessa guerra.

Lucius deu uma longa mirada penetrante. – Você já não esta só menino. Têm aos Malfoy para lhe ajudar agora, e nunca mais te faltará nada. Draco, sugiro que descanse o resto do dia, e amanhã eu os levarei ao Beco Diagonal. Seu companheiro precisa de algumas coisas, como um novo guarda-roupa.

- Sim pai, o que fará?

- Falarei com Dumbledore sobre a posição de seu novo professor de DCAT.

- O quê? – soaram duas vozes impactadas ao mesmo tempo. – Severus? – perguntou Draco, voltando-se para seu professor de Poções quando ficou óbvio que seu pai não falaria mais, especialmente considerando que o homem havia ido embora sem olhar para trás.

- Tanto seu pai como eu acreditamos que vocês dois precisam de supervisão de perto, uma tarefa que talvez eu não seja capaz de manter só. Agora se me desculparem, tenho uma aula em dez minutos. – disse Severus com um sorriso arrogante, deixando sozinhos os dois garotos.

- Não posso acreditar! – disse Draco. – O que acham que sou? Um menino de cinco anos?

- Não sei você, mas eu tenho fome. Tem idéia de como chamar um elfo doméstico? – perguntou Harry, sem se incomodar pelos insultos sobre sua habilidade de se cuidar só.

- Merlin Potter, não sabe nada? Só estale os dedos. – disse Draco, parecendo muito com o garoto mimado com que Harry estava acostumado.

- Considerando que cresci com trouxas e não sabia que os elfos domésticos existiam até que Dobby foi me fazer uma visita, desculpe minha ignorância. – soltou Harry de volta, sem se importar com a ofensa. Para dizer a verdade, estava muito cansado para se importar. Além disso tinha uma forte dor de cabeça que o irritava ao ritmo das batidas do coração.

Draco o olhou inquisitivamente. Harry não tinha idéia do que viu o outro garoto, mas ordenou que trouxessem sopa e sanduíches. Quando a comida foi consumida, Harry se encontrou no sofá, com uma manta a sua volta e uma ordem severa de dormir um pouco. Esteve a ponto de se sentir ofendido, mas dormiu antes de poder dizer algo ao loiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se Dumbledore estava surpreendido de ver Lucius Malfoy entrar em seu escritório como se lhe pertencesse, era difícil de saber. Nada do que estava pensando foi mostrado em sua face anciã, senão que apenas sorriu a seu inesperado convidado e lhe ofereceu uma bala de limão.

- Ah! Lucius, o que posso fazer por você, querido? Há algum problema com as acomodações dos garotos?

- Não, as acomodações estão boas, depois de algumas mudanças na decoração. Eu, no entanto, estou um pouco preocupado com eles. Isso significa grandes ajustes para ambos, e eu desejo ficar próximo para apóiá-los. Também há a questão de segurança. Temo que muitos dos outros estudantes tentem separá-los. – declarou Lucius, sentando-se em uma horrenda cadeira vermelha com detalhes dourados que o diretor havia criado para ele.

- Todos os pontos são válidos, Lucius, e eu os terei em mente quando os garotos retornarem às suas aulas. No entanto, não posso permitir que fique no castelo, a menos que tenha uma posição na escola. Infelizmente, não há vagas no momento. – disse Dumbledore, dando a Malfoy um olhar astuto. Isso era excelente. Malfoy estava mais ansioso que esperava, para fazer laços com o Menino que Viveu. Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha, e estava a ponto de dizer ao velho enfermo que tinha todo o direito de passar tanto tempo que considerasse necessário no castelo, quando Dumbledore começou a falar outra vez.

- No entanto, há outra opção. Suponho que já ouviu falar do clube que Harry começou no ano passado.

- Sim, Draco me escreveu a respeito.

- Harry continuará ensinando nesse clube esse ano, só que não será uma associação secreta dessa vez. Nós, depois de tudo, temos um professor qualificado esse ano.

"_Huh! Não de acordo com Severus_". Lucius sorriu para si mesmo.

- Mas necessitará de supervisão de um adulto para que se permita. Já que os professores estão ocupados...

"_Ah, Dumbledore, que Slytherin de sua parte. Aceitarei suas manipulações, só para ter um assento na primeira fila quando tudo explodir em sua cara. No entanto me pergunto se Harry sabe disso._"

- Claro, estarei encantado de ser de ajuda para o garoto. – disse Lucius gravemente, notando o brilho que cruzou os olhos do diretor.

- Excelente! Venha comigo e veremos se podemos encontrar uma acomodação adequada, não muito longe da dos garotos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a **Roberta K. Schmidt, Katyna Choovanski, Scheila Potter Malfoy, Sophia.DiLUA, Anna Luthien, Bella Potter Malfoy, May Malfoy Snape, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Pandora N. Black, Lady Duo, Laís Mayara, Roberta Schmidt.**

Lady Duo: Muito obrigada, espero que goste desse.  
Laís Mayara: Não sei Laís, pode ser algum erro fanfiction, mas não entendo muito dessa parte. Obrigada pelo review.  
Roberta Schmidt: Muito obrigada Roberta.


	6. Capitulo 06: Não sei se posso voltar a c

**Título original: **Not Your Usual Veela Mate  
**Autora: **Janara  
**Tradutora Espanhol: **Cacell  
**Tradutora: **Polarres  
**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares: **Draco X Harry.  
**Avisos: **AU, Slash –Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumario:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. Slash! HPDM

**Notas da Tradutora: **Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

**--------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 06: Não sei se posso voltar a confiar em alguém.**

Harry acordou lentamente com um suave som de alguém cantarolando. Quem quer que fosse, tinha uma linda voz, e descansou um momento, só escutando. Logo teve que se mover e, comum suspiro de arrependimento, abriu os olhos e se sentou. Como havia temido, a música imediatamente parou.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Draco, levantando o olhar do caderno que tinha em seu colo.

- Tem uma linda voz, Draco. - disse Harry, pondo-se de pé e se espreguiçando.

Houve um momento silencioso. - Obrigado. - replicou Draco. – Então, como se sente? - perguntou outra vez, voltando a terrenos mais seguros.

- Melhor, acho. No entanto preciso de um banho, volto em um segundo. - disse Harry, apressando-se para seu quarto, sem observar direito o local.

Depois do banho, voltou ao quarto e um sorriso genuíno encheu seu rosto. Agora estava muito melhor. Todos os móveis eram pretos, e os tecidos eram em tons diferentes de azul e verde. No geral, _muito_ melhor que a horrenda habitação que Harry havia visto ao abrir a porta pela primeira vez.

- Fizeram um grande trabalho, não acha? - perguntou Harry, voltando à sala e sentando-se novamente no sofá.

- Sim. Assumo que gosta de seu novo quarto? - perguntou Draco. Havia dado uma olhada através da porta aberta e estava feliz com o que Severus havia feito, contente que seu padrinho havia perdoado qualquer desejo de vingança, enquanto fazia a decoração.

- Sim, está _muito_ melhor. Pergunto-me quem o fez da primeira vez. Não pode ter sido o diretor, mesmo que o estilo seja algo que encaixaria nele. A menos que soubesse desde o inicio que seríamos você e eu. - meditou Harry.

- Importa? - perguntou Draco, querendo tirar de seu companheiro esses pensamentos desagradáveis.

- Suponho que não.

- Não se preocupe, já não pode te manipular. É um Malfoy agora, e meu pai é automaticamente seu guardião, agora que você e eu somos companheiros.

A sobrancelha de Harry se levantou de sua posição original. - Mesmo não estando unidos ainda?

- Só é questão de tempo, e em termos legais, é algo técnico. Nos uniremos, hoje não, talvez nem sequer esse ano, mas isso acontecerá, de modo que sim, no momento que identifiquei que era seu aroma o que me deixava louco, meu pai se tornou seu guardião. – explicou Draco, se esforçando em cobrir os detalhes sem deixar seu parceiro espantado.

- Que perverso! - Harry, com um brilho nos olhos. - Vou gostar de ser seu companheiro Draco, só... - ficou sério e olhou para onde estava sentado o outro garoto. - Não quero ser cruel nem nada, mas não acho que possa me unir a você completamente, não agora, quero dizer... - se apressou a dizer quando o rosto de Draco começou a decair. - Merda!Isso não está ficando nada bem!

- Se acalme Harry. - disse Draco levantando-se de sua cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Harry, enroscando seus braços nele. Havia magia no ar e uma pequena brisa girava pelo aposento. - Respira fundo Harry, vamos. Para dentro, para fora, assim. Acalme-se. Não estou irritado. Só tome um tempo e diga o que quer me dizer. Prometo que não vou me irritar nem nada. - disse Draco, rezando de ser capaz de manter sua promessa.

Depois de vários minutos de respiração pesada, a magia desapareceu e a brisa se acalmou. Draco se deleitou em ter seu companheiro descansando contra ele, com os olhos fechados e relaxado. Continuou passando sua mão para cima e para baixo pelo braço de Harry e perguntou suavemente. - O que queria me dizer?

Instantaneamente Harry ficou tenso e tentou se afastar.

- Não amor, relaxe. Não vou me irritar lembra? Eu prometi. Só diga em seu tempo. Se vamos nos conhecer, temos que começar conversando, não acha? Para não dizer escutando. Nós somos estranhos Harry, eu sei. Não te conheço e você não me conhece. Nós faremos isso lentamente, tão lento quanto necessitar. Só... por favor, não se cale em nada, sempre me deixe saber. Pode fazer isso? - perguntou Draco suavemente, temendo a resposta.

- Honestamente não sei Draco. Isso é o que eu queria dizer. Fui traído tantas vezes em minha vida que não sei se posso voltar a confiar em alguém. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, a Ordem da Fênix, Os Dursley's. Todos já me falharam e abandonaram em um momento ou em outro. Estou cansado! E agora descubro que é veela e eu sou seu companheiro... Não quero te ferir. Nem sequer sei porque quero te confortar e tirar toda dor, mas quero e não sei como! Realmente devia ter escolhido outro companheiro Draco, porque conseguiu uma péssima pechincha comigo. Estou muito fodido. Para não dizer que tem um maníaco atrás de minha cabeça.

- Ah! Harry. - disse Draco tristemente. A dor na voz do outro garoto estava arrebentando seu coração. Soava tão oprimido e derrotado. Mas logo se irritou. Não se supunha que seu companheiro estivesse derrotado! Supunha-se que fosse um dos líderes do mundo mágico, não por carregar o titulo de Menino-que-viveu, senão porque esse era seu direito de nascimento como mago. Como se atreviam a lhe fazer isso, a essa alma tão amável e gentil? Mas tinha os Malfoy atrás dele agora, e ninguém ia voltar a lhe machucar, nunca. Nunca! Jurou Draco selvagemente.

"Antes de tudo, não esta fodido! Tem tido experiências de merda por toda vida, e a maioria delas nem sequer foi sua culpa. Foi culpa das pessoas a seu redor, de pessoas como Dumbledore. Sobre esse sentimento que tem, suponho que alguma coisa em seu interior está reagindo a ser eu seu companheiro, um veela e está... facilitando o caminho, suponho. Vou perguntar a meu pai, talvez ele saiba o que esta acontecendo".

"E entendo que não possa se comprometer inteiramente comigo no momento. Levará um pouco de tempo amor. Por isso estamos vivendo juntos, para que possamos nos conhecer melhor. Pelo que ouvi, tem tido muito pouco amor em sua vida. Essa é outra coisa a que tem de se acostumar, amor e carinho. Mas parte de amar alguém, Harry, é apoiá-lo, sem importar no que. Teremos dias bons e teremos dias ruins. Haverá ocasiões em que iremos querer nos matar com maldições, e haverá ocasiões nas que não possamos imaginar a vida sem a outra pessoa nela. Trabalharemos nisso enquanto avançamos. Não se preocupe com isso, está bem?"

Não houve resposta verbal, senão que Harry suspirou suavemente e permitiu que Draco tomasse mais de seu peso ao se encolher mais próximo do outro garoto. Um sorriso satisfeito brincou nos lábios do loiro enquanto fortalecia um pouco seu aperto. Tudo se solucionaria, ele sabia que sim!

Harry não tinha nem idéia do tempo que havia ficado aconchegado contra Draco, e para dizer a verdade, não queria nem saber. Mas sem importar o quanto bom fosse, tinha coisas que fazer, e se separou, um pouco resistente.

- Se sente melhor?

- Acho que sim. Em que matérias se inscreveu?

Draco esteve momentaneamente aturdido pela repentina pergunta, mas respondeu de todos os modos. - Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Feitiços, DCAT, Poções, Transformação, Lei Mágica e Cura Mágica.

- Siiiimm Draco, poderia te beijaria! - exclamou Harry, e fez uma dança de vitória ao redor da habitação.

- Não estou te impedindo. - comentou o loiro com uma risada, secretamente esperançoso que o outro realmente o fizesse. - O que houve?

- Você, meu amigo veela, acaba de me colocar na aula de poções de Snape, e não há nada que ele possa fazer a respeito! - disse Harry, ainda pulando pelo local.

Draco olhou Harry fixamente, e logo caiu do assento, retorcendo-se de rir. - Assumo que não conseguiu NOM's suficientes? - perguntou quando teve controle de seu ataque.

- Não. Tirei um E no prático e um S na parte teórica, mas Snape se negou a me aceitar, mesmo com toda a insistência de Mcgonagall. Pensei que teria que aprender essa matéria por conta própria, mas graças a você, não vou ter que fazer.

- Fico contente de ser de ajuda. - Draco riu entre dentes, feliz de ver seu companheiro tão contente e despreocupado. Era assim que tinha que ser. - Percebe que Severus pode me chutar de sua aula só para se livrar de você, especialmente se não pode se manter em dia?

- Eu sei, então será melhor que diga a seus amigos de casa que deixem de me sabotar, não? - perguntou Harry suavemente, dando um olhar agudo a Draco. - Além disso, tenho lido muito sobre poções este verão, e acho que agora entendo as bases. Terei que fazer os deveres de verão ou irá querer minha cabeça! - disse Harry, dirigindo-se até seu quarto para pegar os materiais.

Draco fez um pequeno beicinho, parecia que não haveria mais mimos por um tempo. Retornou a sua cadeira e a seu caderno com um suave suspiro.

- E você, em que matérias se inscreveu? - perguntou Draco quando Harry retornou, com os braços cheios de livros, pergaminho, tinta e plumas.

- Hum, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Feitiços, Herbologia, DCAT, Transformação, Lei Mágica, Cura Mágica, Aparatação e Artes Esquecidas. - respondeu Harry distraidamente enquanto se sentava no chão, pondo-se cômodo.

- Nosso horário vai ser um pesadelo. - se queixou Draco. - Só a metade de nossas aulas combinam.

Harry levantou o olhar das tarefas do professor de Poções e considerou as implicações. - Talvez possamos ajustá-lo um pouco? - perguntou vacilantemente.

- Sim. - concordou Draco sentando-se ao lado de Harry e pegando uma de suas plumas. - Vejamos, ambos temos Feitiços, DCAT, Transformação, Lei Mágica e Cura Mágica. - disse, anotando as matérias. - Isso nos deixa Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Poções, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia, Aparatação e Artes Esquecidas. - continuou anotando essas matérias em uma fileira separada.

- Como é que você não tem Aparatação? - quis saber Harry, olhando o que Draco havia anotado.

- Porque já sei como fazer. Só estou esperando meu aniversário de dezesseis, para obter a licença.

- Ah! E quem te ensinou?

- Meu pai.

- Acha que ele poderia me ensinar também? - perguntou Harry timidamente.

- Mas é claro que sim.

- Então podemos descartar essa matéria.

- Ambos queremos ter Poções, então essa fica. - meditou Harry. - E eu realmente quero ter Herbologia.

- Está bem. - concedeu Draco, colocando essas aulas na primeira fila. - No entanto realmente não sei o porque quer essa aula horrível. Eu não quero deixar Runas Antigas ou Aritmancia. Ambas são realmente interessantes e extremamente úteis. Pena que não tenha elegido essas matérias em vez de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação. - se queixou Draco.

- O que posso dizer? Era jovem e estúpido. - brincou Harry, olhando outra vez a lista. Tinham muitas matérias entre eles. - Que tal isso, ambos deixamos DCAT e Lei Mágica, essas matérias devem ser fáceis de estudar por nossa conta. Considerando o íntimo conhecimento que seu pai tem do Ministério, estou certo que ele pode nos ajudar com qualquer pergunta que tivermos. E Defesa, tenho um pressentimento de que estamos adiantados no que se refere a essa matéria. Se agregarmos Artes Esquecidas a lista, nos daria oito matérias, e teríamos duas matérias, cada um, que realmente nos interessa. O que acha?

Draco leu a lista lentamente, considerando as vantagens e desvantagens de cada matéria. - Acho que funcionará. Mas porque está tão interessado em Herbologia? Essa matéria é chata, sem mencionar suja. - disse, enrugando o nariz com desgosto.

- Porque vou precisar em minha futura carreira. - respondeu Harry, se esforçando por não pensar no quão lindo o outro ficava franzindo o nariz.

- Mas achei que queria ser Auror. - disse Draco confuso. - Não precisa de Herbologia para isso.

- Sei o que todos acham, mas isso não é o que eu quero fazer. Pode me imaginar tendo que aceitar ordens de Fudge? - perguntou Harry, fazendo uma careta de desgosto. - Só disse que queria ser Auror porque isso é o que todo mundo esperava que eu fizesse depois da graduação. Prefiro muito mais me converter em um Caçador de ingredientes de Poções raras. Pense Draco, sempre indo de um lugar para outro, vendo coisas novas. Sem saber nunca o que vai encontrar depois. Sem chefes idiotas que dêem ordens. - Harry pôs uma expressão sonhadora enquanto explicava seu sonho.

- Se isso é o que quer fazer, deve ter Trato de Criaturas Mágicas também. - disse Draco com um suave suspiro. Realmente não queria continuar com essa matéria, não com o meio-idiota a ensinando, mas por Harry sofreria os horrores que Hagrid considerasse ternos e fofos.

Harry deu um suave sorriso. - Obrigado Draco, mas acho que seria mais seguro aprender essa matéria de um livro. Além disso, você e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas não se dão bem, não está de acordo?

- Diz a mim? - disse Draco, rodando os olhos. - Mas por você faço esse sacrifício. - brincou.

No entanto Harry não apreciou a brincadeira e baixou o olhar para suas mãos, que estavam descansando em seu colo. - Não diga isso. Nem sequer de brincadeira. Não quero que faça sacrifícios por mim e termine sendo infeliz. Posso aprender o que necessito sobre os diferentes animais mágicos nos livros. É muito mais difícil aprender Herbologia simplesmente lendo sobre ela, assim que prefiro ter essa aula se tenho que escolher entre elas.

- Sinto muito, não queria te deixar incomodado. Só quero que seja feliz. - tratou de explicar Draco.

- Eu sei. Mas como posso ser feliz se faz coisas que te fazem infeliz? Sei que teremos que chegar a um acordo de vez em quando, mas se houver algo que realmente não gosta, me diga. De outra forma não sou melhor que Voldemort.

- O quê? - chiou Draco. - Como pode dizer isso! Não é em nada parecido com esse monstro mestiço!

- Não? Se te obrigo a fazer coisas que não quer só porque é um veela que quer fazer feliz a seu companheiro, como isso se difere do que ele faz quando obriga seus seguidores a fazer coisas que eles não querem? - perguntou Harry olhando a Draco pacientemente nos olhos.

O loiro foi forçado a parar e considerar o que Harry havia dito. - Está bem, acho que entendo o que está tentando dizer. - admitiu ressentido depois de um momento. - Mas ainda mantenho o que disse, você não é nada parecido a esse maníaco!

- Obrigado por esse ressonante apoio. - Harry riu. - Só pense no que disse, está bem? Não quero um escravo. Quero um companheiro, alguém que sempre esteja a meu lado, mas não duvide em me dizer se estiver sendo um asno.

Draco sentiu as lágrimas brotando dos olhos e foi forçado a desviar o olhar até ter suas emoções sob controle. Esse havia sido um de seus medos, encontrar a si mesmo unido a alguém que não se importasse com ele, senão com as coisas que podia conseguir dele. Devia saber que Harry não era assim. Ainda assim... era cada vez mais óbvio que ninguém conhecia o verdadeiro Harry Potter, a pessoa atrás da cicatriz e do epíteto. Sentiu-se tanto orgulhoso quanto privilegiado de que Harry permitisse ver seu verdadeiro ser e não o tivesse afastado.

- Bem, nossas aulas, ficamos de acordo com Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Feitiços, Herbologia, Poções, Transformação, Cura Mágica, e Artes Esquecidas. - declarou Draco, necessitando voltar a terrenos mais seguros.

- Parece bom para mim. Porque não deixamos que um elfo leve a Mcgonagall a lista? E você pode fazer as tarefas de verão de Herbologia. - disse Harry com um sorriso, voltando a seu próprio trabalho.

- Claro, me faz fazer todo o trabalho! - zombou Draco, no entanto escrevendo uma nota para a professora. Depois de ter enviado o elfo domestico, foi em busca de seus próprios livros e penas. "_Deveria fazê-lo agora e terminá-lo, especialmente se Harry vai trabalhar também e não estará disponível para mais conversas e coisas..._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alvo Dumbledore olhou pelo Salão aos estudantes que estavam sentados conversando, rindo e almoçando. Perfeito. Levantou-se e bateu a faca contra o copo. - Posso ter sua atenção, por favor? - perguntou e gradualmente todo o Salão se silenciou. - Obrigado. Acho que a maioria de vocês está inteirada do clube que Harry Potter e seus amigos tinham o ano passado.

Sussurros de emoção surgiram dentre os estudantes e Dumbledore sorriu benevolamente, pausando-se para lhes dar tempo de se acalmarem novamente.

- Esse clube continuará esse ano também, só que dessa vez não será em segredo. Um adulto aceitou supervisionar o senhor Potter e por tanto o clube será aceito pelo colégio. Estará aberto para os de terceiro ano em diante. Uma lista será posta em suas Salas Comunais, qualquer interessado, por favor, se inscreva lá. A primeira reunião será na próxima semana. Mais informações serão dadas pelo Sr. Potter quando retornar às aulas em três dias. Houve um pequeno incidente essa manhã e ele está incapaz de ver qualquer pessoa. Isso é tudo. - voltou a se sentar e olhou com diversão como os estudantes começavam a falar entre eles. Isso era perfeito! Ao anunciar a existência do clube ao corpo estudantil dessa maneira, Harry seria incapaz de se negar a lhes ensinar. O clube daria a Harry uma extensa oportunidade de praticar liderança sem que Alvo precisasse renunciar a sua autoridade. Também daria ao garoto menos tempo de causar problemas. Harry tinha que ser atado, principalmente agora que estaria sendo influenciado pelos Malfoy, para que não lhe metessem idéias de ter vida própria. Não permitiria que acontecesse isso. Era tanto uma benção como uma maldição que fosse Harry o companheiro de Draco. Bem, não havia muito que pudesse fazer a respeito, além de ter ao garoto perto dele e minimizar sutilmente sua liberdade sem aliená-lo.

Também tinha que encontrar uma forma de lhe ensinar Oclumência. Não podia pedir a Severus dessa vez, o que só deixava a si mesmo. Hmm, não era má idéia, na realidade. Dessa forma seria capaz de descobrir o que estava pensando o outro garoto e se estava tramando algo. Ah, sim, as coisas iam maravilhosamente bem. Dumbledore atirou uma bala de limão na boca com um sorriso. Sim, as coisas não poderiam estar melhores, nem mesmo se tivesse planejado isso ele mesmo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Não sabia que Harry aceitou dirigir a AD. É uma noticia maravilhosa! - disse Hermione com alegria, esperando impacientemente que Ron terminasse de comer.

- Mas, Mione! Será obrigado a aceitar essas asquerosas serpentes! Sabe que não podemos confiar neles! - se queixou Ron. - Hei! Talvez eles não se inscrevam. Se Harry vai dirigi-lo, não vão querer ter nada que ver com ele. - disse Ron feliz, metendo mais comida na boca.

- Está se esquecendo de com quem Harry está agora. Se ele vem, aposto que um monte de Slytherins se unirá também. É muito ruim, mas suponho que não se pode evitar. Ao menos aprenderemos muitas coisas que não se mencionam no livro de Defesa. Pode mastigar mais rápido? - agregou Hermione como queixa, examinando a montanha de comida que nunca diminuía do prato do ruivo.

Ron bufou, mas não disse nada, aplicando-se em meramente limpar seu prato. Não estava muito contente que Harry fosse forçado a passar seu tempo com Malfoy. Quem sabe que tipo de tortura lhe estava fazendo sofrer aquela serpente traiçoeira a seu amigo? Tudo o que importava a Hermione era aprender mais feitiços. No entanto Defesa era útil e haviam se divertido muito no ano anterior. Talvez ele também deveria fazer uma busca? Havia algumas coisas das quais ouvira Bill e Charlie falarem, as quais, sempre desejou tentar. Talvez poderia fazer Harry se interessar também. Assentindo para si mesmo meteu o último pedaço do almoço que sobrara na boca. Não havia tempo como o presente, e poderia tirar Hermione de suas costas por não estudar para os NIEM's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando.


	7. Capítulo 7: Como o Diretor entrou?

**Título original: **Not Your Usual Veela Mate  
**Autora:**Janara  
**Tradutora Espanhol: **Cacell  
**Tradutora:**Polarres  
**Beta:**Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Pares:**Draco X Harry.  
**Avisos:**AU, Slash –Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:**Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.  
**Sumário:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. Slash! HPDM  
**Notas da Tradutora: **Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

**--------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 7: Como o Diretor entrou?**

- Ah! Um a menos, restam dois! – comentou Harry alegremente enquanto assinava o ensaio. – Dá para acreditar que Snape tenha mandado fazer três ensaios de um metro, quando todos os outros professores mandaram fazer apenas um?

- Esse é Severus para você. Ele somente quer se assegurar de que só aqueles que estão realmente interessados em Poções permaneçam em sua turma de NIEM's. – disse Draco com diversão, levantando o olhar de seu livro.

- Está certo! Hum, Draco, se importa de dar uma olhada em meu ensaio? Gostaria de uma segunda opinião antes de entregá-lo a Snape, no caso de ter cometido algum erro monstruoso. – pediu Harry com seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho, estendendo o ensaio ao outro garoto para que o pegasse.

Draco bufou, mas aceitou o pergaminho. Desenrolando-o, começou a ler. Quando chegou ao final, estava impressionado. Ele mesmo não poderia ter feito um melhor trabalho ao discorrer sobre as vantagens e desvantagens de usar o chifre de unicórnio contra um o chifre de bicórnio para poções curativas.

- Isso é brilhante! – disse devolvendo o rolo. – Nem eu mesmo o faria melhor. Mas onde, em nome de Salazar, você encontrou uma cópia de _Luz Versus Escuridão ao Curar_? A rumores de que só existam três copias restantes no mundo, mas quem tem não diz. Meu pai e Severus já tentaram encontrar uma cópia por anos. De acordo com eles, há uma poção nele que serviria para retirar a marca das trevas.

Harry ficou com uma expressão pensativa no rosto, mas antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu e Dumbledore entrou. – Aí estão meus meninos, e já trabalhando duro. – brincou. – Bala de limão?

- Não, obrigado. Posso perguntar o quê está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry por entre os dentes apertados. Havia acreditado que os adultos colocaram medidas que evitariam precisamente esse tipo de situação.

- Bem, vim ver como vocês estão, claro. Não iria querer que estivessem brigando ou qualquer coisa assim, não é?

- Mas é claro que não. – Harry disse, arrastando as palavras sombriamente.

- Também queria dizer, Harry, para começar a fazer planos para aquele seu pequeno clube. – continuou Dumbledore, ignorando o comentário de Harry e a forma que se encrespou quando comparou a AD a um "pequeno clube". – Lucius já aceitou supervisionar, então coloquei a AD disponível para todo o colégio, do terceiro ano em diante. Anunciei no almoço, e pelo que vi, terá muitas pessoas em sua primeira reunião, e disse aos estudantes que será em alguns dias. Espero que informe ao corpo estudantil a data exata. Terá que mudar o nome, claro, não podemos continuar a chamá-la de "Armada de Dumbledore", sem importar o quão lisonjeiro seja. – agregou com uma risadinha.

- Também passei pela cozinha; os elfos domésticos me disseram que não almoçaram ainda, então tomei a liberdade de ordenar que trouxessem algo. Tem que comer Harry, morrer de fome não ajudará a suportar seu tormento e fúria. - repreendeu Dumbledore gentilmente.

Harry agora estava furioso e havia muita magia agitando-se a sua volta.

- Realmente tem que aprender a controlar esse seu temperamento, Harry. Oclumênciaseria de grande ajuda para você nisso, e já que me nego a cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, não pedirei que aprenda com Severus. Eu vou lhe ensinar pessoalmente. Nossa primeira lição será amanhã às oito da noite, por favor, não se atrase. – disse Dumbledore come se estivesse concedendo um grande e generoso presente. Depois decidiu que era hora de ir embora, já que uma brisa estava começando a voar pela habitação. Essa brisa havia sido a única advertência de algumas espetaculares explosões no verão passado, e ele não tinha nenhum desejo de ser pego em outra.

Harry contou lentamente até cem quando a porta se fechou atrás do diretor, antes de se pôr de pé. – Isso é demais! – siseou, indo até a porta também, Draco se apressou atrás dele.

Quando esteve fora, Harry olhou fixamente ao cavaleiro e perguntou. – Como foi que o Diretor entrou? Achei que a senha havia sido mudada.

- E foi. – replicou o cavaleiro alegremente, tirando o elmo e esfregando a testa. – Mas era o Diretor desse colégio.

- E?

- Quando me perguntou a nova senha, eu a dei. Não pode negá-la ao diretor de Hogwarts. Especialmente sendo o diretor o grande e maravilhoso Albus Dumbledore. Na outra semana estava visitando aquela adorável dama Violeta quando me disse...

Harry não se preocupou sobre o que o cavaleiro havia averiguado de Violeta, estava muito ocupado soltando fumaça. Então o grande Albus Dumbledore tinha os retratos de seu lado, não é? Não precisa perguntar porque as barreiras haviam falhado, já que tudo o que ele precisava era perguntar a senha para que a dessem em bandeja de prata. Mas havia ao menos um retrato com o qual o diretor dificilmente poderia falar docemente, e Harry sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

- Hum, Harry? Aonde vamos? – perguntou Draco, tendo que se apressar para se manter no mesmo passo do garoto. Harry podia ser oito centímetros mais baixo que ele, mas podia se mover rápido se estava motivado, e agora, nesse momento, estava muito motivado.

- Vamos encontrar um retrato que não seja um idiota! - disse Harry soltando chispas, virando uma esquina.

Draco decidiu esperar e ver o que aconteceria enquanto iam mais e mais dentro de uma parte do castelo que nunca havia visto antes. Pelo aspecto que tinha, não muitos haviam estado lá ultimamente, considerando as grossas camadas de pó e a grande quantidade de teias de aranha que decoravam os cantos.

- Ahá! Ali está! Era preciso te levar ao canto mais escuro e profundo que podiam encontrar? – se queixou Harry, chegando a um grande retrato.

- Mas é claro jovenzinho. – disse uma voz alegre e agradável. – De que outra forma seria capaz de me manter em contato com o que não caminha na luz?

Draco se esforçou para suprimir um calafrio. Pelo que soava, Harry havia encontrado um novo Hagrid. Onde encontrava o garoto todos seus estranhos amigos? Porque não podia ter amigos normais como todo mundo?

- Vejo que trouxe um amigo. Importaria-se em me apresentar?

- Minhas desculpas, Salazar, conheça Draco Malfoy. Draco, quero que conheça um amigo meu, Salazar Slytherin.

- Um Malfoy, hã? Que deleitante! Não converso com um Malfoy em séculos! Vocês sempre foram as melhores companhias, além dos Prince. Que humor tão criativo e sarcástico. Tem que vir me visitar mais vezes jovem.

- Ah, obrigado. Farei isso. - disse Draco, completamente abatido. Depois de tudo, não era todo dia que ficava cara a cara, mais ou menos, com o fundador de sua Casa.

- Na verdade, era disso que eu queria falar com você, Zar. Draco é um veela e, aparentemente, eu sou seu companheiro. Descobri hoje, então não me olhe assim. Como dizia, nos deram nossa própria habitação, mas o idiota que está vigiando nossa porta dá a senha a qualquer idiota que a peça. Poderia considerar converter-se em nosso guardião? – perguntou Harry, dando ao fundador um olhar de suplica.

- Mas é claro! Será uma honra, jovenzinho, e fique tranqüilo. Somente aqueles que você aprove terão entrada em seu santuário sagrado. Esse é o verdadeiro trabalho de um guardião, mesmo que pareça que alguns tenham esquecido esse fato. – disse Salazar, seu rosto entristeceu ao lembrar algo.

- Obrigado bom senhor. – Harry disse com um suspiro sincero. – Tenho sua permissão para levá-lo a seu novo lugar? – perguntou, adotando um ar formal.

- Lhe dou minha permissão, meu jovem senhor. Cuide de não sujar o marco. O último idiota que me moveu o danou terrivelmente.

- Prometo ser cuidadoso. – disse Harry, tirando sua varinha. – Draco, poderia cancelar o feitiço de aderência enquanto eu faço o feitiço de levitação?

- Claro. – Draco assentiu, tirando sua própria varinha.

Juntos tiraram o retrato da parede e retornaram à sua câmara sem nenhum desastre. Tirar o cavaleiro provou ser um pouco complicado, mas ao final conseguiram, e juntos puseram Slytherin em seu lugar.

- Obrigado. Agora, qual desejam que seja a nova senha? – perguntou Salazar, caminhando por seu retrato para se assegurar de que seu laboratório de Poções não estivesse muito avariado pela mudança.

- O que sugere Draco? – perguntou Harry, com a mente completamente em branco.

- Que tal "dragões e falantes de parsel"? – perguntou Draco depois de pensar um momento.

Harry sorriu. – Eu gosto! – Voltando-se para o falecido fundador, continuou. – Só há dois vivendo nessa câmara, Draco e eu. Os únicos outros que permitimos acesso são Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy. Se alguém mais tentar entrar, tenha a senha ou não, impeça.

- Será um prazer. – disse Salazar com um brilho nos olhos, e Harry quase desejou estar presente na próxima vez que Dumbledore tentasse entrar a força. Já que era um dos fundadores, Salazar ainda tinha a habilidade de acessar a magia de Hogwarts, podendo lançar uma maldição àqueles que o incomodassem, apesar de ser "só" um retrato.

- Obrigado. Sabia que poderia contar com você, Zar. – Harry sorriu com arrogância.

- O que vamos fazer com esse idiota? – perguntou Draco, acotovelando gentilmente seu velho guardião. – Não podemos deixá-lo assim, no chão.

- Suponho que não. – disse Harry com pouco interesse. Então seus olhos se iluminaram. – Hei, já sei. Ajude-me a levá-lo até aquela porta ali. – disse correndo até uma porta de uma velha sala de aula não muito longe de sua habitação. Alguns feitiços rápidos fizeram com que a porta parecesse com uma parede e, junto com Draco, conseguiu aderir seu velho guardião a falsa parede.

- Não te encantaria ver a cara de Dumbledore na próxima vez que tentar bisbilhotar? – Harry riu, retornando à sua própria porta. – Aposto que ninguém além de Snape já tentou mantê-lo à margem e teve êxito. Dragões e Falantes de Parsel. – agregou, entrando quando o retrato abriu.

- Me pergunto se é possível fazer uma câmera para documentar o momento histórico. – conseguiu dizer Draco entre risadas.

- Hei, não é má idéia. – disse Harry, olhando para Draco. Os olhares dos dois garotos se encontraram e não conseguiram dizer mais nada. Ambos caíram no chão, segurando seus dolorosos estômagos, enquanto morriam de dar gargalhadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore retornou a seu escritório imerso em seus pensamentos. Havia dito seriamente cada palavra que disse a Harry. Havia ficado_emocionado_ que o jovem houvesse sido eleito como companheiro do Veela. Draco seria capaz de apoiar Harry de uma forma que ninguém poderia. O nome Malfoy, mesmo um pouco apagado no momento, asseguraria que Harry nunca precisasse de qualquer coisa.

No entanto, não podia evitar ficar um pouco preocupado. O verão passado não havia sido bom. Harry havia recebido a morte de Sirius e a profecia muito pior do que imaginava. Não podia entender como Harry sofria tanto por Black. Quase não se conheciam, depois de tudo. Agregando-se a isso o fato de que haviam passado pouco tempo juntos, o que tínhamos era dois estranhos virtuais. Certo, eram padrinho e afilhado, e esse era um vínculo forte por si só, mas ainda assim... Como podia sofrer tanto por um estranho?

Albus se afundou em sua cadeira e jogou uma bala de limão na boca. Só podia esperar que Draco fosse capaz de tirar Harry de sua miséria antes que se desenvolvesse uma depressão total. Talvez havia cometido um erro ao ter mantido Harry e seu amigos separados nesse verão, mas Molly havia tido um ponto válido. A sede era um lugar obscuro e deprimente. Dificilmente poderia culpá-la por querer manter seus filhos em casa, apesar dos perigos.

Além disso, Harry não havia estado exatamente emocionado nas poucas ocasiões em que havia passado um tempo com Ron e Hermione. Talvez as coisas tivessem ficado piores se tivesse obrigados os meninos a passarem mais tempo juntos antes que Harry estivesse pronto.

Por outro lado, se o tivesse obrigado a socializar com seus amigos, talvez acabasse com seu mau humor.

Bem, era muito tarde agora. Se Remus tivesse estado disponível... Mas o lobisomem não havia aceitado muito bem a morte de Sirius e havia deixado Grimmauld Place pouco depois dos eventos em King's Cross. Ninguém sabia bem onde estava. A única notícia que Albus havia tido era uma curta nota dizendo que ele estava seguro e que voltaria quando estivesse pronto, fosse como fosse. Suas tentativas de contatar Lupin e contar sobre Harry haviam falhado, e parecia que ninguém havia ouvido nada dele em todo o verão.

Albus suspirou e se moveu em seu assento. Poderia entender que o lobo sofresse pelo membro de sua manada, mas estavam em guerra, maldição! Remus era necessário ali com a Ordem. Riddle estava se movendo outra vez, e tinham que se assegurar de que os clãs de lobisomens não se aliassem com o Lorde das Trevas. Mas para convencê-los de que ficassem com a Luz, precisavam de Lupin com eles. Era muito perigoso enviar um humano para negociar.

E depois tinha Harry. Se não fosse tão importante para a guerra... Albus não gostava de ter que colocar toda sua fé no adolescente. Especialmente um tão temperamental. Com um adulto podia discutir. Um adulto podia ver a razão. Mas um adolescente? Dumbledore se estremeceu. Não havia um ser mais egocêntrico. Negava-se a escutar a razão. Considerava as figuras de autoridade o inimigo, pelo amor de Merlin!

Havia se esforçado em dar a Harry uma infância enquanto se assegurava de que sempre escutasse aos mais velhos e fizesse o que fosse que Albus precisasse. Havia funcionado maravilhosamente bem por anos, mas agora quando realmente o necessitava, Harry logo se negava a cooperar. Não perderia Harry. Não _perderia_ Harry. Faria o que fosse preciso para manter sua arma ao seu lado.

A pergunta era, o quê? Pela primeira vez, o ancião guerreiro estava inseguro de que ações tomar. Com sorte, a situação com os Malfoy manteria Harry distraído, dando a Dumbledore mais tempo de formar uma estratégia. No momento, se recostaria e observaria. Se for afortunado, Harry por si mesmo lhe daria as ferramentas que ele precisava para mantê-lo na linha.

Assentindo para si mesmo, o diretor jogou outra bala na boca e enfocou sua atenção na papelada interminável. Sim, se recostaria e observaria por agora, mantendo sua participação no mínimo. Com sorte, Ron e Hermione seriam capazes de manter sua promessa de apoiar Harry, recordando ao garoto onde estavam seus verdadeiros amigos. Isso minimizaria o controle que os Malfoy pudessem ganhar, assegurando que ficaria firmemente preso ao lado da Luz.

Sentindo-se contente e cuidadosamente otimista, Albus recolheu a última carta de Fudge e dispôs a tentar prevenir outro desastre. Realmente, esse homem podia ser mais inepto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Bella Potter Malfoy: Demorei de novo XD, mas aqui esta outro capitulo fresquinho.

Lady Duo: Obrigada pelo comentário.

Thanatos: Sim, achei bom ver ele desse jeito, não como um bom velhinho.

Roberta kopke Schmidt: Aí vai outro, espero que goste.

Pandora Black: Obrigada Pan. E não se preocupe, eu também estou em divida ¬¬, mas agora estou tentando colocar tudo em dia.

Srta Potter Malfoy: Oi!! Bem você vai saber logo, não se preocupe, obrigada pelo comentário.

Ana Flavia Muller Weasley: Aqui, vai um novo capitulo, espero que goste.

CarineCG: Olá novamente, a fic ainda não esta terminada, mas a autora esta bem adiantada, eu é que estou atrasada XD... Mas não se preocupe, estou colocando umas coisas em ordem e logo as postagens serão mais constantes.

Muito obrigada a todos, vejo vocês logo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Estou aborrecido Vamos voar

Título original: Not Your Usual Veela Mate

**Título original: **Not Your Usual Veela Mate

**Autora: **Janara

**Tradutora Espanhol: **Cacell

**Tradutora: **Polarres

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco X Harry.

**Avisos: **AU, Slash –Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. Slash! HPDM

**Notas da Tradutora: **Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

**--**

**Capítulo 8: Estou aborrecido. Vamos voar**!

- Estou aborrecido. – Harry disse, um pouco depois de terminar a refeição que Dumbledore havia mandado levar para eles.

Draco levantou a vista do livro que estava lendo. – Ainda tem que terminar dois ensaios de Severus. – lembrou a seu companheiro, o qual estava jogado no chão, com um livro no peito.

- Já sei, mas ainda tenho dois dias e meio para terminá-los. Alem disso, não estou com humor para estudar. Quero fazer algo divertido.

- Como o quê?

- Não sei. – Harry fez um beicinho. – Hei, já sei! – gritou de repente, ficando em pé tranquilamente, fazendo com que Draco babasse pelos movimentos fluidos de sua pele e músculos. – Vamos voar!

- O quê? – perguntou Draco, tirando sua mente daquele poço com esforço.

- Vamos voar! Não tenho subido em uma vassoura há séculos! Estúpida Umbridge! – agregou Harry, suspirando. – Quer vir? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a seu quarto para pegar sua preciosa Firebolt e colocar sua túnica.

- Claro, por que não? – disse Draco. Ficar ali e ler sobre plantas chatas, ou ficar com seu companheiro voando? Não precisava escolher.

Cinco minutos depois, os dois garotos estavam parados na quadra de Quidditch. As aulas estavam normais, assim tinham o lugar só para eles.

- Que tal uma competição amigável? – Harry sorriu com arrogância. – Você e eu, e uma Quaffle?

- Acha que pode ganhar Potter? – Draco sorriu com arrogância de volta.

- Contra você? Claro que sim!

- Pena que não tenhamos uma Quaffle, ou te faria comer esses palavras. – desafiou Draco.

- Quem disse que não temos? – perguntou Harry, tirando algo de seu bolso. Agitou sua varinha sobre aquilo, e um momento depois, segurava uma bola amarela em sua mão. – Vai vir? Ou só tem lábia? – brincou, lançando a Quaffle ao ar e pegando-a outra vez.

- Vamos! - disse Draco, zumbindo no ar e roubando a Quaffle com facilidade. Riu pelo alto grito de indignação que veio debaixo dele e logo Harry estava a seu lado, rindo também.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco estava na frente, vinte a dezesseis, quando um grito veio de baixo. Descendo o olhar, viu seu pai fazendo-lhes um gesto para que se aproximassem com a mão. Olhando para Harry, percebeu que ele também tinha visto o chamado, e os dois desceram voando até o chão, ao lado do loiro aristocrata.

- Divertindo-se garotos? – perguntou Lucius, vendo os dois meninos, de rostos vermelhos e expressões alegres.

- Pode apostar! Devia ter me visto pai. Dei uma surra no Potter. – disse Draco alegremente. Isso era a melhor diversão que havia tido em séculos e estava se deixando levar por esses sentimentos de alegria. E sua felicidade estava sendo amplificada pelos sentimentos que vinham de Harry, que incluso aumentavam ainda mais sua felicidade.

- Em seus sonhos Malfoy. - respondeu Harry inteligentemente. – Só espere até a próxima!

- Há!

- Garotos. – disse Lucius severamente, sem querer por um fim em seu bom humor, mas não tinha nenhum desejo de ficar parado ali e escutar os dois se provocando mutuamente.

- Claro. – disse Harry facilmente, e se encaminhou ao castelo. – Ainda assim, digo que ganharei na próxima vez Malfoy. Teve uma vantagem injusta dessa vez, isso é tudo.

- Uma vantagem injusta... – balbuciou Draco.

- Sim, todos sabem que os veelas têm são iguais a formigas.– disse Harry arrastando as palavras.

- O que isso tem haver com o Quidditch? – exigiu saber o loiro.

- A Quaffle estava feita de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. – Harry riu, começando a correr, com um irritado Draco perseguindo-o, enquanto gritava insultos.

Lucius observava os dois correrem, negando com a cabeça. Estava contente de ver Draco tão despreocupado e feliz. Recordava-lhe como havia se sentido no princípio, quando havia encontrado a seu próprio companheiro. Também lembrava as queixas de seu próprio pai, e estava entendendo, o que seu pai havia passado ao tentar segurar as rédeas de um veela apaixonado perseguindo seu companheiro. Especialmente porque ele não havia aprovado a união. Esse ia ser um ano interessante. Ao menos ninguém interferiria e diminuiria sua felicidade. Ele não iria permitir. A história não ia se repetir!

"_No entanto, Narcisa já tentou fazer isso ficar difícil_" – meditou Lucius, enquanto lembrava dos eventos anteriores desse dia...

Lucius caminhou ao lado de um Mestre de Poções imerso em seus pensamentos, contente com a forma que esse dia havia transcorrido até agora. Depois de sua segunda reunião com o diretor, voltou à sua casa e havia guardado algumas coisas, informando à sua esposa seus planos. Ela não havia ficado contente com o companheiro de Draco e, quando conseguiu ir embora, seus ouvidos estavam zumbindo por seus gritos e muitos jarros de valores incalculáveis e urnas que haviam encontrado seu fim.

Sua seguinte parada havia sido para ver seu "Amo", que havia reagido exatamente ao contrario de Narcisa. Depois de uma longa gargalhada, Lord Voldemort lhe havia instruído de se assegurar que o garoto passasse a seu lado, e lhe havia dado graciosamente até o Natal para corrompê-lo e levá-lo até ele.

Isso lhe daria algum tempo para se preparar e se assegurar que Narcisa tivesse uma recepção fria quando viesse e mandasse que fizesse algo para que salvasse seu precioso bebê.

Lucius bufou. Como se ela tivesse se importado alguma vez com o garoto. Draco podia ser seu filho, mas ela só o reconhecia quando queria algo. Era uma cadela de coração frio, e ele nunca perdoaria seu pai por juntá-lo a ela, especialmente já que ele já havia encontrado seu companheiro, mesmo que nunca tivessem se unido. Seu pai havia se encarregado disso! "Espero que esse bastardo esteja apodrecendo no fundo quente do inferno pelo que me fez." – pensou Lucius sombriamente.

- Isso não pode estar certo. – disse Severus de repente, tirando Lucius de suas obscuras meditações.

- O quê?

- O retrato está aqui, mas não deveria. – elaborou o Mestre de Poções, olhando pensativamente o retrato que guardava o quarto dos garotos. – É cedo demais.

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha surpreso. "Cedo demais?" Às vezes seu amigo não tinha sentido. – Aconite. – disse, sem se incomodar em comentar sobre a observação.

O retrato abriu e Lucius entrou, detendo-se logo. Uma sala cheia de pó e com pouco uso encontrou sua sobressaltada mirada.

- Eu te disse. –Severus falou condescendentemente, olhando o local também. – Parece que os garotos mudaram o guardião de sua porta. Pergunto-me o porquê...

- Minha suposição é Dumbledore. – disse Lucius, voltando a sair ao corredor. – Vamos ver se encontramos seu quarto?

Severus bufou e seguiu caminhando pelo corredor. Chegou a um grande retrato em que um homem alto e moreno estava inclinado sobre um caldeirão, agregando algo que nenhum dos dois puderam identificar. O Mestre de Poções aclarou a garganta e o desconhecido levantou o olhar. Surpreendentes olhos verdes os avaliaram, e depois mostrou um sorriso.

- Um Malfoy e um Prince, certo?

- Sim. – respondeu Lucius, um pouco perplexo.

- Eu sabia! Posso reconhecer qualquer família a um quilômetro de distância. Isso é maravilhoso, não tenho tido uma conversação descente em anos, além do garoto, claro. Se quiser ter uma conversa cheia de talento e sarcasmo, então não há alguém melhor que um Malfoy e um Prince, isso é o que sempre digo. Vocês simplesmente têm que vir me visitar mais vezes. Moram aqui? Eu poderia facilmente ir visitá-los e isso asseguraria privacidade. Um espaçoso corredor não é, depois de tudo, um lugar para que cavalheiros tais como nós nos reunamos.

A sobrancelha de Severus se arqueou. – Assumo que é o novo guardião dessa habitação?

- Claro. O garoto veio e me pediu, e como lhe diria não? Especialmente considerando o problema que teve com o ultimo guardião. Que assunto terrível.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lucius, se preocupando.

- Sabiam que o cabeça oca deu a senha quando pediram, indigno! Um lar é um castelo sagrado e você não viola o santuário de alguém. Simplesmente não se faz, mas o que se espera de um Gryffindor que vem de estandartes Hufflepuff? Nada de cérebro, isso sim. Nada de cérebro em absoluto. Não é mistério algum que terminasse assado em sua ridícula armadura.

Os dois homens trocaram olhares preocupados. Então Dumbledore havia vindo e incomodado os garotos como eles temiam que fizesse. Depois de todas as medidas de segurança que havia posto para se assegurar que algo assim não acontecesse, o homem havia conseguido entrar simplesmente pedindo ao guarda a senha.

Lucius negou com a cabeça. – Os garotos estão aí dentro?

- Não. Foram voar. Saíram daqui carregando vassouras. Não me disseram aonde iam.

- Aposto que eram eles quem vi no campo. Irei buscá-los. – Severus assentiu.

- Vou esperar aqui.

- Pode esperar lá dentro se quiser. – ofereceu o retrato.

- Mas não sei a senha. – replicou Severus, se perguntando se esse retrato também ia deixar entrar a qualquer um.

- Isso é verdade, mas o garoto me disse que os únicos que podiam entrar em seu dormitório eram Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape. Assumo que é você?

- De fato, sou. – disse Severus com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça.

- Excelente! Pelo que me disse o garoto, você é muito bom em poções. Ficaria encantado que pudesse ter uma conversa ou duas com você, para comparar notas sobre o progresso que ocorreu pelos anos. A maioria dos retratos no castelo, não tem interesse em compartilhar suas descobertas, não que pertençam a meu nível de qualquer modo – se queixou o moreno, retornando ao seu caldeirão e dando uma olhada dentro.

- Maldição. Outra falha!

- Por acaso, você é Salazar Slytherin? – perguntou Severus, olhando com interesse como o caldeirão se esvaziava com uma sacudida da mão do outro que começava do zero.

- Esse sou eu, jovem rapaz.

- Achei que não tinham mais retratos seus no castelo.

- Há! Isso é o que querem que acredite. Não, há poucos retratos meus ainda nesse lugar, mas a maioria está presa e esquecida. O atual diretor me encontrou quando ainda era um professor e tratou de me esconder também. Mas falhou. – disse Salazar, condescendentemente. – Fui muito inteligente para esse idiota descerebrado, fiquei vagando pelas sombras desde então, mantendo-me em dia com o que estava acontecendo, e dando a ajuda que posso quando necessitam. Não que muitos tenham prestado atenção às minhas palavras, até que o garoto me encontrou. Temos conversado muito durante a noite, e é muito inteligente. No entanto ele se esconde. Ele estava com medo de perder seus amigos. Os perdeu de qualquer maneira, mas assim é a vida. Sim, espero que você seja capaz de ajudá-lo em suas futuras tarefas. Tem um grande futuro pela frente, a menos que sucumba ao stress e decida terminar tudo. Se isso acontecer, eu me irritaria _muito_. – Salazar disse isso de forma selvagem, e Severus teve um pressentimento de que a pintura em frente a ele era mais que um mero retrato. Como isso era possível, não tinha idéia. Antes de que pudesse perguntar, Salazar começou a falar outra vez.

- Pelos céus, aqui estou dizendo bobagens. Porque não espera lá dentro? – perguntou, abrindo a porta. Severus captou a idéia e entrou. Tendo muito em sua mente para se sentar e esperar, Severus começou a andar pela habitação refletindo as coisas que lhe haviam dito hoje. Potter não havia reagido como ele havia esperado e isso o incomodava. Em vez de se derrubar e chorar pela injustiça de ser o companheiro de Draco, havia declarado que não tinha desejo de seguir a Dumbledore nem a Riddle. Em vez de se enraivecer por estar agora vinculado aos Malfoy, lhes havia pedido ajuda para estabelecer um terceiro poder nessa guerra. E depois o que Slytherin havia dito. Havia pouca duvida que o garoto em questão fosse Potter. Se Draco houvesse encontrado ao Fundador durante um de seus passeios noturnos, Severus haveria sabido na mesma noite. Seu afilhado teria sido incapaz de guardar só para si. Também havia o fato que Salazar era agora o guardião dessa habitação. Quem mais poderia ter pedido essa ajuda além Potter, o qual sabia onde se escondia o Fundador?

Realmente ele havia pensado em suicidar-se? Só aqueles sem esperança consideravam essa opção. Ele estava muito consciente de que muitas de suas serpentes estavam confederando essa opção para se livrar de uma situação, a seus olhos, desesperançosa. Mas que o Menino-que-viveu considerasse algo semelhante... Severus não estava certo do que pensar. Se o garoto havia estado perigosamente deprimido, porque ninguém havia agido a respeito? Achava extremamente improvável que os amigos do garoto não soubessem. Eles se colavam ao garoto como sanguessugas, depois de tudo. E o diretor... certamente Albus teria notado e teria feito algo.

Incapaz de assimilar o choque que teve com as informações, esteve quase contente quando notou um rolo apoiado na mesa de canto, com seu nome nele. Pegando-o rapidamente, desenrolou e começou a ler. Ao reconhecer os garranchos de Potter, percebeu que era uma de suas tarefas. Sentando-se no sofá, gemeu. Por ser o companheiro de Draco, havia encontrado um jeito de entrar em sua classe deN.I.E.M.s. Fechou seus olhos por um momento, apertando a ponte do nariz. Raios!! Achou que havia se livrado dessa ameaça! Pensando que ele também teria de terminar com isso. Tremeu ante a idéia de ter que ler as bobagens do garoto. Potter podia ser um herói, mas não podia escrever um ensaio nem para salvar sua vida!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando os outros entraram, Severus continuava sentado no sofá, o rolo na mão, olhando o espaço.

- Hei, tio Sev, está bem? – perguntou Draco, preocupado quando não houve reação de Snape. O homem sempre estava atento ao que acontecia a sua volta, e não notar que três pessoas entraram no local onde estava, especialmente quando nenhuma havia sido silenciosa, era para se preocupar.

- Severus? – perguntou Lucius, se aproximando e sentando-se ao lado de seu amigo, começando a se preocupar também, colocando uma mão em sua fronte para checar se estava com febre.

- Hmm? Oh, bem, voltaram. – disse Severus, retornando lentamente ao presente. – Para com isso Luce, estou perfeitamente bem! – agregou retirando a mão que agora estava em seu pescoço, verificando seu pulso.

- Perdoe-me por me preocupar ao encontrá-lo aqui sentado, olhando o espaço como se fosse um centauro. – Lucius não pode deixar de brincar, ganhando um olhar feroz.

- Potter, eu li seu ensaio, e devo dizer que é a primeira vez que me demonstrou ser dono de um neurônio. Porque você se incomodou em se aplicar, está além de minha compreensão.

- Hei! Obrigado, professor. – Harry sorriu com arrogância, feliz de que seu esforço tivesse ganhado um elogio. E de um homem que era notoriamente difícil de agradar.

- Porque nunca nos mostrou esse nível de inteligência? – perguntou Severus. Não seria dissuadido de conseguir respostas.

Harry suspirou, mas se deu conta que era melhor dizer que tentar evitar o tema. Afundando-se em uma poltrona, sentiu que seu bom humor desaparecia. Maldição, e havia se sentido tão bem em esquecer tudo e só ser um com a vassoura e o vento no ar. Assustou-se quando um peso se apoiou em seu colo, e abriu os olhos que não havia percebido que tinha fechado, para ver Draco sentado ali, com os braços enroscados ao redor de seu pescoço. Harry piscou algumas vezes, só olhando ao loiro. Depois decidiu que não queria saber. Retornando sua atenção a seu não muito paciente professor. Harry suspirou outra vez e respondeu.

- Porque não tinha idéia de como escrever um ensaio.

- Como não? Foi a uma escola enquanto vivia com aqueles muggles, não é? – perguntou Severus.

Harry bufou. – Sim, fui à escola. Quando me deixavam.

- Harry? – perguntou Draco, sem gostar das emoções que viajavam por seu companheiro.

- Não, preciso falar disso. Talvez deva fazê-lo agora. – Harry suspirou. – Quando os Dursley's queriam me castigar por alguma coisa, sempre me trancavam em um armário sob a escada. Podia ser só um dia ou dois, ou podiam ser semanas. Tudo dependia do "crime" que houvesse cometido. É um pouco difícil se manter atualizado com suas tarefas quando não te deixam ir às aulas. Os professores não se incomodavam, só achavam que eu estava de vadiagem, especialmente porque eu sempre estava em último lugar na classe. Aprendi cedo que era melhor para minha saúde ser pior que o Dudley, e já que ele tem o cérebro de uma ameba, isso custava um pouco. – explicou Harry.

- Mas e quando veio para Hogwarts? – perguntou Lucius, lutando para manter seu temperamento à margem. Haviam trancado o garoto em um armário? Considerando o quão pequeno era o garoto, tinha uma ligeira suspeita de que não haviam se incomodado em lhe alimentar enquanto estava trancado. Esses muggles pagariam!

- Sim, Hogwarts. – Harry bufou. – Não tinha idéia de que era um bruxo. Não descobri esse pequeno fato até que Hagrid foi me buscar, quando não recebi minha carta de Hogwarts. Têm alguma idéia do que foi passar de _ninguém_ a um _fenômeno_, ser o Salvador do mundo mágico? Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Não tinha idéia de como agir, então tentei fazer o que sempre havia feito: ficar nas sombras e observar. Mas é difícil encontrar uma sombra quando todos os focos te apontam.

"Quando senti que não estava mais afundando em areias movediças, meu papel já havia sido estabelecido. Tinha que odiar a todos os Slytherin's, tinha que ser um bom seeker, brilhante, e era o equilíbrio entre meus amigos Ron e Hermione. Ai de mim se fosse melhor que ela em qualquer matéria. Na única classe que me permitia brilhar era Defesa, considerando que a necessitava para vencer ao querido Voldie. No entanto, para compensar, nos davam os piores professores possíveis, com exceção de Remus Lupin. Quase todos os professores esperavam que já soubesse as coisas que estávamos estudando e se decepcionavam comigo quando não entendia as coisas tão rápido como Hermione. Quando tentava perguntar a algum deles, geralmente não me respondiam, então parei de perguntar, me esforçando para averiguar por minha conta como sempre tenho feito. E depois as pessoas não entendem porque não tenho o "adequado respeito" pela autoridade. – Harry bufou, envolvendo inconscientemente seus braços ao redor da cintura de Draco. Gostava da forma que o loiro estava passando os dedos por seus cabelos. Era muito relaxante e calmante.

- Então como explica esse ensaio? – perguntou Severus, permitindo que Lucius o tomasse e o examinasse.

- Te disse essa manhã. Passei o verão pensando.

- Pensar não te ensina como escrever um excelente ensaio, Potter. – soltou Severus, ganhando olhares idênticos dos Malfoy.

- Não, mas fez com que me desse conta de que já não me importa o que as outras pessoas pensam de mim. O mundo mágico sempre me venera ou me odeia. Meus tão chamados amigos falharam demais comigo. Dumbledore perdeu todo meu respeito na noite em que Sirius morreu. Já que estava sozinho de qualquer maneira, decidi que era hora de viver minha vida como eu quisesse, e não como todos os demais achavam que deveria. Então passei o verão lendo. Sabiam que os Black's acumularam a biblioteca mais incrível? Encontrei muitos livros dedicados a converter um perfeito aluno, e foi neles que finalmente aprendi a adequada estrutura de um ensaio. Fico feliz de ter feito bem. – continuou Harry, mandando a Snape um sorriso petulante.

- Eu digo que o fez. – disse Lucius impressionado. – Qualquer revista de Poções estaria orgulhosa de aceitar seu ensaio. Está muito bem pensado, e suas conclusões são muito impressionantes e refrescantes. Mas me diga, realmente encontrou uma copia de _Luz versus Escuridão ao Curar_?

- Como disse, os Black tem uma biblioteca impressionante. Nem todos os livros estão reunidos na biblioteca principal.

- Ouvi rumores de quartos secretos, mas nunca encontrei nenhum. – disse Severus, contemplando ao jovem moreno. Talvez houvesse julgado mal as coisas.

- Não estou surpreendido, estão muito bem ocultos. – disse Harry, com um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Quer compartilhar, amor? – perguntou Draco, tendo um pressentimento de que Harry estava usando esse tema só para torturar a Severus, mas não queria que chegassem a um choque. E isso podia acontecer se o temperamento de Sev viesse à tona.

- Arruína minha diversão, mas por que não? – Harry fez um biquinho, mas cedeu. – Falei com a Sra. Black uma noite quando não podia dormir. Foi muito complacente quando chegamos a um acordo.

- A Sra. Black? Um acordo? – Severus estava desconcertado. – Como, em nome de Merlin, fez isso? Ela odeia a tudo que não seja obscuro.

- Ah, mas se esquece professor de que eu possuo um traço que é considerado muito obscuro. – disse Harry, incapaz de reter um sorriso triunfante.

- Parsel. Falou com ela em parsel, não foi? – disse Draco, com temor reverencial. Ele havia sido criado com relatos da família Black, sua mãe era uma Black, depois de tudo, e ela havia compartilhado muitos contos da falecida Sra. Black.

- Sim, eu falei. A acordei acidentalmente uma noite, e não queria que alertasse toda a casa, então ceceei. Não estava falando com ela, na verdade. Estava maldizendo a minha má sorte. Assustei-me quando começou a me falar civilizadamente. Falamos por horas, e a visitei muitas vezes depois disso. Ela me contou um pouco sobre a casa e onde podia encontrar quartos interessantes e essas coisas. Alguns dos quartos mais velhos estavam protegidos por senhas em parsel, disse que era um traço que uma vez havia sido parte da linhagem Black, desde que um Slytherin havia se casado com um membro da família. Mas se extinguiu a centenas de anos, e os quartos ficaram fechados desde então.

- Mas Harry, a casa não é tão antiga. – disse Severus, perplexo.

- A casa não. Mas está conectada com a mansão Black e ela é.

- Esteve na mansão Black? - perguntou Lucius, assombrado. – Achei que era um mito. Uma lenda. Perdida no tempo há muito.

- Não... Existe. Está extremamente bem escondida, mas continua lá. – respondeu Harry.

- Wow. Vai me levar lá qualquer dia? – perguntou Draco.

- Claro. Você tem sangue Black, deve ser capaz de entrar em um monte de habitações que eu não consegui entrar. Os Black estão muito enfocados no sangue, parece. Passei um tempo falando com os retratos. A maioria não me deu atenção alguma quando perceberam que não tinha seu sangue, mas já que falo parsel, não me mandaram embora tampouco. De acordo com eles, eu devia ser muito obscuro e poderoso, por isso me toleravam ou ignoravam.

Severus e Lucius compartilharam um olhar. O garoto era cheio de surpresas, parecia. E falava tão casualmente de visitar a mansão Black, como se não fosse mais extraordinário que uma volta no Beco Diagonal.

- Harry, sobre o livro. Encontrou uma cópia? – perguntou Lucius, retornando a pergunta que causou a última questão.

- Ah. Sim. Encontrei. Assumo que querem vê-lo?

- Sim, quero. Queremos. – corrigiu Lucius, olhando a Severus uma vez mais. Poderia ser possível que seu pesadelo pudesse acabar?

Harry olhou os dois homens, vacilando. Queria lhes ajudar, mas não estava certo de querer renunciar a seu segredo. Tinha um pressentimento de que já havia dito demais, mas realmente não podia ver o que tinha demais em deixar que visitassem a Mansão. Era só uma casa, não é? Claro, era velha e continha muitas coisas que haviam sido esquecidas com o passar do tempo, mas continuava sendo só uma velha casa cheia de coisas.

- Harry?

- Se os deixar ler o livro, o professor Snape deixará de me perseguir nas aulas? – perguntou Harry, dando voltas.

- Chantagem Potter? Que completamente Slytherin de sua parte. – Severus sorriu com arrogância, sem se ofender em absoluto. De fato, isso lhe dava uma forma de mudar seu comportamento sem se desprestigiar ou ter que, Salazar não permitisse, se desculpar. – Muito bem, prometo te tratar melhor nas aulas, se continuar me mostrando que tem um cérebro e não teme usá-lo.

Harry considerou cuidadosamente as palavras. Ao passar um tempo entre Black's e Salazar Slytherin, havia aprendido, por mal, a prestar atenção ao que as pessoas realmente falavam e não o que acreditava que haviam dito.

- Trato feito. – aceitou eventualmente. – Draco, se importa? – perguntou ao loiro, que não deu sinal de querer se levantar de seu colo.

- Não quero. – Draco fez um biquinho brincalhão. – Ouch! Hei, isso não era necessário! – protestou quando Harry o empurrou e caiu no chão com um golpe seco.

- Sinto muito querido, mas não vou me interpor entre em Mestre de Poções e um novo livro que quer ler. – Harry sorriu, olhando ao veela. Caminhando ao redor dele, foi a seu quarto e fechou a porta. Cinco minutos depois, retornou, carregando um grande livro forrado em couro negro. Detendo-se frente ao sofá, o entendeu para que Snape o pegasse.

Severus aceitou o livro com reverência, deixando que seus dedos traçassem o titulo gravado no couro. Então realmente existe. – sussurrou, traçando o nome do autor. _Helga Hufflepuff_.

Lucius olhou para Harry. – Como, demônios, conseguiu tirar esse livro da Mansão? Não havia barreiras o protegendo contra roubos?

- Não sei, suponho. – Harry encolheu os ombros, voltando a se sentar na cadeira de antes.

- Harry? – incitou Lucius, deixando que um rastro de gelo, se mostrasse em sua voz. Queria respostas e as queria agora.

Harry fez um biquinho, mas se deu conta da loucura que era frustrar a autoridade do Sr. Malfoy. – Salazar me mostrou um feitiço que permite copiar qualquer livro em que esteja interessado. Sem importar que proteções colocou o dono, nem os feitiços que o protegem de que seja copiado sem autorização, esse feitiço é maior que todos.

- Brilhante! – disse Draco. – Tem que me ensinar esse feitiço!

- Sinto muito Draco, é em parsel.

- Faz sentido! – disse Draco desanimado, mas logo voltou a se iluminar. – Mas você poderia copiar qualquer livro para mim, não é? Se eu pedir amavelmente? – continuou, mandando a Harry um olhar paquerador e balançando as pestanas.

Harry se ruborizou. Depois riu, mas não comentou nada.

Severus ignorou a conversa e levantou o livro até seu peito. – Descerei até minha habitação e vou ler esse tesouro. Darei uma nota máxima para seu ensaio, e estarei esperando para ler os outros dois. No entanto, me manterei calado sobre esse livro, ou o diretor encontrará um meio de confiscá-lo, em nome da guerra, é claro. O mesmo para qualquer outro tesouro que encontrou nesse verão.

Harry assentiu, tendo entendido, e viu como o Mestre de Poções saía rapidamente do local, com o livro escondido a salvo em seu bolso. Voltando-se para os outros, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pelo rugido em seu estômago.

Estalando os dedos, disse. – Estou com fome. Algum de vocês quer algo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NT:

Quaffle: goles.

Seeker: Apanhador.

Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

**Srta.Kinomoto: **Concordo com você, morte, morte... Acho que nesse tivemos uma interação melhor entre os dois.

**tsuzuki yami: **muito obrigada.

**CarineCG: **sim, tudo vai se tornando mais claro a partir dos próximos capítulos, não se preocupe e muito obrigada.

**Lady Duo: **muito obrigada Lady, realmente nesse fic Dumbledore esta bom para virar coisa pior que fumacinha.

**LahKage: **obrigada, aqui esta mais um capitulo.

**Rosenda: **aqui esta mais um, espero que goste.

**Alice Marques Potter: **Bem, aqui esta, já estou trabalhando no próximo.

**Roberta Kopke Schmidt: **muito obrigada.

Bjs.


	9. Capítulo 9: Hora de dar o Troco

**Título original: **Not Your Usual Veela Mate

**Autora: **Janara

**Tradutora em Espanhol: **Cacell

**Tradutora: **Polarres

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco X Harry.

**Avisos: **AU, Slash –Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. Slash! HPDM

**Notas da Tradutora: **Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 9: Hora de dar o Troco.**

- Albus, há algo que acho que você precisa ver. – disse McGonagall, caminhando até onde estava sentado o diretor, atrás de sua mesa.

- O que é Minerva? Acredito que não há problemas?

- Não, nenhum problema. O Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy me enviaram uma carta hoje a respeito de seus horários. – explicou McGonagall, entendendo a carta para que o outro a pegasse.

_Cara Vice-diretora:_

_Meu companheiro e eu conversamos, e percebemos que nosso horário é um pesadelo na forma como está agora. Para não dizer que estaremos sobrecarregados com aulas demais. Por isso, decidimos ajustar nossas opções e este é o resultado. Acredito que seu trabalho ficará fácil agora e acomodará nossos desejos._

_Sinceramente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Aulas que desejamos ter:_

_Runas Antigas_

_Aritmancia_

_Feitiços_

_Herbologia_

_Poções_

_Transformações_

_Cura_

_Artes Esquecidas._

- Muito louvável de sua parte. – disse Albus, com um sorriso. Estava certo de que isso era idéia de Harry, o garoto tinha muita consideração pelos outros. Leu a lista novamente e franziu o cenho. – Isso deve ser um engano, ambos deixaram Defesa. – disse, levantando o olhar a sua vice-diretora.

- Por isso decidi trazer isso a sua atenção. – McGonagall assentiu. – Albus, Harry precisa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se quiser sobreviver a essa guerra, para não mencionar que não podemos deixar que o garoto dirija um clube de defesa se não tem aulas de DCAT. Que exemplo daria aos estudantes? E o que dirão os pais quando descobrirem? – Tremeu ante o pensamento de todos os berradores que a inundariam.

- Coloque os dois em Defesa. – decidiu Albus. – Eu tenho uma reunião com Harry amanhã à noite, falarei com ele então. Estou certo que entrará na razão, e se achar a carga muito pesada, sempre poderá deixar outra aula. – declarou, tirando a assunto de sua mente e voltando à sua carta. Fudge estava pedindo seu conselho outra vez. O diretor quase desejava que o homem não tivesse sua cabeça na areia, assim não seria aborrecido com cartas pedindo conselhos sobre tudo.

Dia Dois – Terça-Feira

Harry acordou com um ofego e um calafrio. Sentou-se lentamente na cama, com o coração batendo fortemente. Desde duas semanas antes de seu aniversário, suas noites estavam recheadas de estranhos sonhos de um bosque e uma mulher cantando. Não tinha idéia do que estava cantando, já que não podia entender a linguagem, mas era uma canção linda, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste. O enchia de saudades, e sempre tinha que lutar contra o impulso de correr e se encontrar com a cantora.

Até agora, havia conseguido deter-se. Não tinha como saber onde ela estava. Ou saber quem era, nesse caso. Se fosse outro truque de Voldemort? Cada vez que ouvia essa canção, a atração ficava mais forte.

Quanto mais poderia resistir ao encanto?

Suspirando suavemente, Harry jogou as cobertas para trás. Não tinha mais sono essa noite, teria que se levantar e fazer algo útil. Ao menos não havia sido outro pesadelo cheio de tortura do querido Voldie, matando pessoas inocentes. Era uma maravilha que não houvesse desenvolvido insônia!

Logo sorriu com arrogância, essa noite era uma perfeita oportunidade para para algum. Havia sido amável por muito tempo. Era hora de fazer com que algumas pessoas percebessem o que era irritar o Menino-Que-Viveu. Era hora de utilizar o traço malicioso que havia herdado de seu pai. Ah sim, nunca saberiam o que lhes havia golpeado.

Rapidamente saiu da cama, vestiu as calças e uma camisa. Não se incomodou de colocar sapatos e só colocou meias para repelir um pouco do frio do piso de pedra. Pegando um dos saquinhos de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, o transfigurou rapidamente em um baleiro, o encolheu e guardou em seu bolso. Pegou seu mapa, colocou a capa de invisibilidade, pronto para causar estragos no castelo. Então parou. Draco. O outro garoto continuava dormindo, mas se despertasse e não o encontrasse? Já que havia dormido com a porta aberta, uma olhada seria tudo o que precisaria, e Draco se preocuparia e começaria a procurá-lo...

Negando com a cabeça, Harry rabiscou uma nota, esperando que acalmasse o veela e o detivesse de causar uma algazarra. Tudo girava em torno de ninguém suspeitar dele. Bem, só o tempo diria.

Ativando o mapa, Harry se assegurou de que todos estivessem onde tinham que estar, ou melhor, se assegurou que ninguém estivesse onde ele planejava estar. Nas pontas dos pés, deixou o sala de estar e deslizou pelos corredores desertos. Nem sequer a Madame Nor-r-ra andava por ali. Ela provavelmente supunha que ninguém causaria problemas na primeira noite de aula. Harry sorriu com arrogância. Se ela soubesse.

Alcançou a gárgula que guardava o escritório do diretor sem ser detectado. Esticou gentilmente uma mão e a pôs no nariz da gárgula, sussurrando em parsel. Zar havia sido extremamente útil ao ouvir a idéia de Harry, e o Fundador também a havia melhorado um pouco.

Sem fazer ruído, a gárgula deslizou para um lado sem alertar ninguém e lhe permitiu a entrada. Ter um enganoso Slytherin do seu lado era algo muito bom, pensou Harry condescendente. Rapidamente subiu as escadas, que no momento não estavam se movendo e chegou ao escritório do diretor. Uma vez mais esticou a mão e a apoiou em um ponto especifico, sussurrando um feitiço que Zar lhe havia ensinado, e que inabilitava o feitiço de segurança da porta.

Abrindo-a, Harry entrou, assegurando-se de que a porta não fechasse. Apressadamente caminhou até a mesa junto ao baleiro cheio de balas de limão. Tirando sua varinha, pegou o baleiro de seu bolso, sem se incomodar em devolvê-lo a seu tamanho, e colocando-os lado a lado, conjurou um feitiço que os conectava. Sorrindo com arrogância, Harry procurou na mesa e encontrou vários sacos de balas e os conectou a seu baleiro também. Retornando tudo aonde havia encontrado, Harry colocou o baleiro vazio em seu bolso novamente, e deu a volta para ir embora, detendo-se de imediato quando notou Fawkes.

Raios! Havia esquecido a fênix. Os quadros que adornavam as paredes haviam sido incluídos no feitiço anulador que havia usado na porta, prevenindo que o notassem. No entanto, ele que o conhecia, não estava absolutamente afetado pelo feitiço. Retendo a respiração, Harry esperou para ver o que a ave faria. O ar saiu forte, quando tudo o que Fawkes fez foi piscar-lhe um olho e esconder a cabeça em baixo da asa. Harry cedeu um amplo sorriso. Andou nas pontas dos pés até onde estava a ave e acariciou gentilmente as suaves plumas.

- Obrigado, amigo. Vá me ver se qualquer hora precisar de mim. – sussurrou antes de deixar o escritório tão silenciosamente como um fantasma.

Quando estava longe do escritório, soltou um suave "whoop" e deixou o ar escapar. Sim! O passo um da 'operação pagamento' estava em curso. Agora o passo seguinte. Correndo, entrou no Grande Salão. Abrindo uma das portas menores, Harry entrou e tirou uma garrafa de seu bolso. Caminhando até a mesa dos Slytherin's, deixou cair algumas gotas em cada assento, assegurando-se de não perder nenhum. Colocando a agora vazia garrafa de volta ao bolso, fez seu caminho para fora da sala e correu de volta a suas habitações e de Draco. Se a poção funcionasse, os estudantes teriam uma manhã animada. Sorrindo, Harry deu a senha a Zar e entrou. Havia conseguido! Havia começado seu reino de terror e ninguém sabia!

- Onde, em nome de Merlin, esteve?

O grito de indignação de Draco deteve rapidamente Harry de suas auto-felicitações. – Ehm. Bom Dia, Draco. O que está fazendo em pé tão cedo? – perguntou, fingindo inocência.

- Acordei cedo porque meu companheiro não tinha boas intenções, aplaudindo tão forte, que me acordou de um sono profundo. Não sabia o que pensar, então imagine minha surpresa quando sai de minha muito suave, cálida, para não mencionar cômoda cama, para ver que meu companheiro não estava à vista e só havia deixado essa notinha para trás! Onde estava? O que fez, e por que, em nome de Circe, não me convidou para ir com você? – perguntou Draco, parecendo muito desconcertado.

Harry pestanejou pelo bombardeio de perguntas. – Umm, acordei cedo, não pude voltar a dormir e não queria te acordar? – disse vacilante.

Draco deixou a explicação de lado. – Da próxima vez, e estou certo que terá uma próxima vez, me acorde. Certo? Eu também tenho algumas pessoas a quem quero fazer umas travessuras. Por que só você tem que ter toda a diversão?

- Como sabia que fui fazer uma travessura a alguém?

- Ah, por favor. O que disse aqui. – disse Draco, sacudindo a nota que Harry lhe havia deixado.

Confuso, Harry pegou a nota e leu o que estava escrito.

_Draco,_

_Fui me encarregar de algo. Volto logo._

_Harry._

- Não disse nada aqui sobre travessuras. – protestou Harry.

- O que mais poderia estar fazendo, indo assim? Especialmente na metade da noite?

Harry bufou e tirou o baleiro de seu bolso, apoiando na mesa de canto, depois de voltá-lo a seu tamanho original. Foi a seu quarto e retornou com uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Sentando-se no sofá, derramou a caixa na mesa e viu as balas rolarem por todos os lados. – Por acaso sabe algum feitiço que separe as saborosas das horríveis? – perguntou, ainda olhando todas as balas.

- Umm, não. Não acho que há um feitiço para isso. – respondeu Draco, surpreendido. – Por quê?

Harry franziu o cenho. – Está certo de que não há uma forma de separá-los?

- Pelos dentes de Salazar! – maldisse Draco, e se sentou na cadeira, puxando a mesa. Rapidamente começou a separar as balas em duas pilhas. – Onde quer as gostosas? – perguntou, indicando uma das pilhas.

- Coloque outra vez na caixa. Pode ficar com elas se quiser. – ofereceu Harry, segurando a caixa. – Coloque as ruins no baleiro.

Draco lhe deu uma mirada sombria, mas continuou trabalhando aplicadamente. Em pouco tempo, ele acabou com o desastre e o baleiro estava cheio com todas as cores do arco-íris.

- Agora vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Draco.

- Logo. Mas acho que pode adivinhar em um minuto. – Harry sorriu e virou o baleiro, jogando mais uma vez em cima da mesa. Pegando sua varinha, sussurrou um feitiço, convertendo todas as balas em balas de limão. Com outra sacudida, as moveu novamente ao baleiro.

Draco olhou com fascinação. Lentamente esticou um braço e pegou uma. Virando-a inspecionou-a. Parecia igual ao doce pelo qual Dumbledore era tão louco. Vacilantemente deu uma lambida. Imediatamente torceu a face, fazendo uma careta e jogando o doce na mesa.

- Ugh, que nojo! Fígado cru! – queixou-se, aceitando ansiosamente o copo de água que Harry lhe conjurou, bebendo-o de um gole.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, este baleiro está conectado de algum modo ao que está no escritório de Dumbledore?

Harry riu e assentiu.

- Então cada vez que pegue um, se arrisca a pegar um desses? Brilhante! Eu queria ter pensado nisso. Como entrou no escritório? Ele tem barreiras e feitiços de segurança que não acreditaria.

- Sim, mas me ajuda ter as senhas de emergência que Slytherin instalou no caso de o castelo ser invadido. – Harry sorriu.

Draco deu uma mirada de admiração. Depois começou a rir, imaginando a cara de Dumbledore quando começasse a chupar uma dessas balas de limão. Talvez agora se curasse dessa doente obsessão por balas muggles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bom-dia, garotos. – saudou Lucius, muitas horas depois.

- Bom-dia, pai.

- Bom-dia, Lucius.

Draco e Harry falaram em coro, levantando o olhar dos livros. Harry estava trabalhando nos ensaios de Snape, e Draco estava dando uma olhada nos livros de Harry de Artes Esquecidas, já que essa matéria seria nova para ele.

- Que aplicação, e tão cedo pela manhã. Enche de orgulho o coração de um pai. – Lucius suspirou dramaticamente, caminhando até onde trabalhavam os garotos. – Ou é um subproduto de levantar cedo, fazendo brincadeiras aos companheiros? Perguntou sabiamente.

- Não tenho idéia de que esta falando pai. – disse Draco, olhando seu pai com ansiedade e curiosidade. Harry havia feito algo mais que equipar o baleiro de Dumbledore? – Aconteceu algo essa manhã?

Lucius estudou seu filho e percebeu que ele não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido essa manhã. Olhando a Harry, soube que o garoto estava por trás das repentinas confissões que duas casas haviam decidido conceder no desprevenido Grande Salão.

- Se aconteceu algo, pergunta? Algo aconteceu, de fato. Estava eu comendo calmamente meu café da manhã, conversando com Severus quando logo...

_Lucius havia feito seu caminho para o café da manhã, com sentimentos de antecipação percorrendo seu corpo. Será que Severus havia encontrado o que haviam procurado por tanto tempo? Assegurando-se de que sua máscara estivesse firmemente em seu lugar, entrou no Grande Salão e se sentou ao lado do Mestre de Poções._

_- Bom-dia, Severus, acredito que tudo esteja bem?_

_- Sim. Fui inesperadamente chamado à noite, mas o encontro foi breve e não aconteceu muito. – respondeu Severus calmamente, tomando um gole de seu chá._

_Lucius amaldiçoou silenciosamente, mas a mão que segurava sua taça estava firme, e os olhos de Severus estavam límpidos, sem qualquer sinal de ter sofrido com a Maldição Cruciatus, graças a Salazar._

_- Lamento ouvir que sua noite foi um desperdício. Assumo que não teve tempo de investigar a poção que estivemos discutindo?_

_- Infelizmente, não. O diretor chamou o pessoal quando retornei, e passei muito tempo discutindo sobre o garoto Potter e seu novo status. – Severus murmurou, espetando uma salsicha. – Toda a noite foi uma..._

_Nunca pode terminar o que dizia por que Ronald Weasley de repente se levantou de seu assento, e em uma clara – para não dizer, soante – voz, disse para todos ouvirem. – Odeio Snape! – Depois voltou a se sentar como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Um silêncio mortífero caiu sobre o salão, cada estudante olhou o professor de Poções para ver o que ia fazer. Severus desceu os talheres de uma maneira calma, o que fez com que aqueles que o olhassem tremessem de medo e antecipação. No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Pansy Parkinson se levantou e proclamou. – Odeio Draco Malfoy. – antes de voltar a se sentar._

_Como se isso desencadeasse uma reação, mais Gryffindor's e Slytherin's começaram a levantarem-se para proclamar o que odiavam, e logo as duas casas não afetadas riam pelas descobertas._

_Ginny odiava ter cabelos vermelhos. Hermione odiava não saber das coisas. Neville odiava seu sapo Trevor. Crabbe odiava uvas. Goyle odiava ter que seguir Draco. Blaise odiava a cor azul. E assim a lista seguiu até o ultimo estudante, um Gryffindor do sétimo ano, que proclamou odiar Transformações, fazendo com que Mcgonagall sibilasse como um gato irritado. Lucius tinha um pressentimento de que esse estudante encontraria novas razões para odiar Transformação daqui por diante._

_- Essa foi uma manhã inusitada. – disse Dumbledore, pondo-se de pé. – Acredito que ninguém atormentará um companheiro pelas coisas que descobriram essa manhã. Devo dizer que estou desgostoso com quem esteja detrás dessa travessura. Por favor, venha a meu escritório hoje, para termos uma pequena conversa. – Voltou a sentar-se, com os olhos sem brilho._

_Lucius e Severus compartilharam uma mirada. Tinham um pressentimento de que já sabiam quem estava atrás disso e nevaria no inferno antes que ele fosse voluntariamente ver o diretor._

_Severus se levantou graciosamente de seu assento e imediatamente todos os olhos foram uma vez mais para ele._

_- Já terminou? – perguntou Lucius inocentemente._

_- Sim. Tenho que ver um estudante por sua falta de respeito aos professores. Não tenho a intenção de demorar. – sorriu com arrogância e caminhou até a cadeira de Ron. Ninguém pode ouvir o que foi dito, mas a repentina palidez no rosto de Ron falava por si só. Abandonando seu prato, seguiu o Mestre de Poções para fora da sala e uma tormenta de sussurros surgiu quando a pesada porta foi fechada._

- Ah, cara! Eu queria ter visto isso. Pobre Ron, não. – Harry respirou com dificuldade, lutando para recuperar o fôlego depois de tanto rir.

- Estou mais interessado no fato de que Pansy me odeia. – comentou Draco, lutando para controlar o riso também. – Pela forma que gruda em mim, dizendo a todos que queriam ouvir, e os que não queriam, que iríamos nos casar e ter um bando de filhos juntos. Faz a minha vida miserável e me odeia? Espere só até eu pôr minhas mãos nela! – sibilou, todas as risadas esquecidas quando lembrou como grudava nele. Como uma sanguessuga, agora que pensava sobre o assunto.

- Acalme-se, Draco. Estou certo que podemos encontrar uma forma adequada de fazer com que lamente essa declaração. – disse Lucius, arrastando as palavras, notando o olhar que ambos os garotos compartilharam e o brilho que se estendeu por seus olhos. Parecia que a vida em Hogwarts seria interessante esse ano, em mais de uma forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a minha maravilhosa Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Srta.Kinomoto: Sei que sou suspeita, mas também amei...rsrsrs

CarineCG: Sim, estão ótimos, fico com vontade de apertar.

Rosenda: Muito obrigada.

Malu Chan: espero que você continue lendo e que a fic te interesse, bem, eu gosto muito.

Alice Marques Potter: Não se preocupe Alice, as vezes eu demoro séculos, ou até esqueço (vergonha). 

Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.

Bjs.


	10. Chapter 10:Quero qualquer coisa em couro

**Título original: **Not Your Usual Veela Mate

**Autora: **Janara

**Tradutora em Espanhol: **Cacell

**Tradutora: **Polarres

**Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Pares: **Draco X Harry.

**Avisos: **AU, Slash –Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário:** Draco é um veela, adivinhem quem é seu par destinado? Não é uma história em que saltem na cama imediatamente, mas verão que a espera vale a pena. Slash! HPDM

**Notas da Tradutora: **Agradeço a Cacell, por essa tradução.

**NT2: PERDÃO, PERDÃO, PERDÃO PELA DEMORA, NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXÁ-LOS ESPERANDO TANTO. **

**Gente tive algumas dificuldades por isso demorei, mas vou tentar (MUITO) atualizar o mais breve possível. Uma vez por mês pelo menos. Não desisti dessas fics, fiquem tranqüilos. Agora sem mais delongas...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Quero qualquer coisa em couro!**

- Já terminaram? Nós Temos que ir -. Lucius lembrou os meninos.

- Onde nós vamos Pai? - Draco perguntou colocando-se de pé.

- Beco Diagonal. Harry precisa de um guarda-roupa novo e eu entendo que você precisa de alguns livros novos?

- Oh, eu tinha me esquecido. - Draco disse indo mudar de roupa.

- Você não precisa, Sr. Malfoy. Eu ia transfigurar algumas coisas mais tarde quando eu tivesse tempo. - Harry disse ainda sentando à mesa, enquanto pegando uma pena e brincando com ela.

- Isto não é trabalho para mim, e é Lucius, se lembra? Você agora é da família e nenhum familiar meu vai caminhar vestido em trapos, ou terá o trabalho de transfigurar as próprias roupas. Você merece o melhor e isso é o que você vai ter. Agora por favor se apresse, nós temos um compromisso à tarde.

- Sim, senhor. - Harry murmurou e foi vestir a túnica da escola.

"Hmm, ver o menino volta à formalidade quando está inseguro. Ele não teve nenhum problema em chamar-me ontem à noite por meu nome quando nós estávamos relaxando e estávamos conversando tomando chocolate-quente. Eu terei de manter um olho nisso." Lucius meditou esperando pelo regresso dos meninos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry caminhava entre Lucius e Draco quando eles saíram dos domínios de Hogwarts ele estava sob a custódia de Lucius. O sol brilhava, o céu estava azul, e havia só uma suave brisa, saindo e entrando das copas das árvores. Harry sorriu. Se tentasse, era como se pudesse ouvir pequenas risadas no ar. Respirando profundamente, ele deixou que o ar de outono enchesse seus pulmões, se sentia estranhamente contente. Era como todo o seu ser se recarregasse ao estar longe das paredes de pedra. Como se as paredes da única casa que ele reconhecia o tivessem segurando e prendendo.

Balançando a cabeça, ele tirou aqueles pensamentos de si e voltou a atenção à tranqüila conversa entre Lucius e Draco. Nunca em um milhão de anos, ele imaginou Lucius Malfoy digno de ter um senso de humor. E de fato ele tinha. Ou tendo um lado suave quando seu filho estava envolvido. Falando de Dr. Jekyll e Sr. Hyde! Harry pensou divertido. O que você via, não é exatamente o que obtinha quando se referia aos Malfoy.

E isso ia para ambos. Draco era uma pessoa completamente diferente quando eles estavam sós e Harry estava começando a ver que eles usavam máscaras para o resto do mundo tanto pai quanto filho, no fundo eram apenas máscaras. Não as reais pessoas que escondem atrás delas. Merlin, ele tinha sido tão infantil! Entretanto, não tinha havido ninguém tinha estado ao seu lado para lhe ensinar essas coisas, não é?

- Pensamentos muito profundos para uma manhã adorável. - A voz de Lucius o tirou de seus pensamentos, enquanto o devolvia à realidade. Se ruborizando Harry percebeu que eles tinham passado dos portões do castelo, e Lucius estava oferecendo uma chave de portal estendida para ele tocar. Sentindo sua face quente pelo rubor, Harry colocou dois dedos depressa no disco que o Sr. Malfoy segurava e então veio àquela desagradável sensação, como se um gancho atrás do umbigo dele o estivesse puxando para um espaço fechado.

Harry pousou com um baque duro e foi só o bastante rápido para segurar no braço de Lucius que o impediu de cair ao chão novamente. Seus olhos se fecharam e respirando profundamente ele lutou contra a náusea e o terror que chocaram-se nele. _Não lá, não lá, eu não estou lá!_ Era o mantra ele repetia, e eventualmente os sentimentos diminuíram e ele se deu conta mais uma vez do ambiente à sua volta.

Abrindo os olhos, Harry viu que estava em grande provador com três pessoas o olhando preocupados. Abaixando a cabeça, ele murmurou: - Estou bem agora. Eu realmente odeio chaves de portais.

Lucius acenou com a cabeça e soltou o braço que ele estava segurando, preparou-se para pegar o menino caso precisasse, mas Harry estava firme sobre os pés e deu alguns passos adiante, enquanto olhava tudo à sua volta com curiosidade.

- Senhores bem-vindos Malfoy e Potter. Eu sou Henri e pelo que vejo um de vocês precisa de meus serviços? - O alfaiate disse, ele era perito. Ele ia fingir que aquele pequeno episódio nunca tinha acontecido. Não pretendia perder os Malfoy, eram seus melhores clientes. Perdê-los seria muito ruim para os negócios. Realmente muito ruim.

- Sim, o companheiro de meu filho precisa de um novo guarda-roupa. - Lucius colocou Harry sobre o tamborete principal com três espelhos a sua volta. Subindo, lhe tirou então a túnica e sorriu maliciosamente ao olhar chocado de Henri.

- Zut de Alor! Isto é simplesmente horroroso! - O alfaiate assobiou caminhando ao redor de Harry que estava com as mãos baixas. - Isto terá que ir. - Ele disse ao ver a camisa de moletom que Harry estava usando com desgosto.

- Primeiro as calças eu suponho, não?- Ele disse e com um estalido do pulso dele as roupas que o Harry tinha estado usando desapareceram. Outro estalido e Harry se viu vestido em calças compridas e pretas. - Estas são feitas de nossa melhor lã. Como você pode ver eles têm um caimento adorável e há pouco atrito com o corpo do Senhor Potter. - Henri disse mostrando este aspecto aos dois Malfoy.

Harry não escutou, mas a intenção era olhar para ele no espelho. Ele supôs que as calças compridas ficavam bem, e que ele não se importaria de ver Draco vestido com elas. No entanto elas não eram para ele.

- Não. - ele disse interrompendo o que o alfaiate estava dizendo. - Eu não gosto delas.

Henri enraiveceu-se, mas segurou a língua. - Percebo, talvez você goste mais destas. - Ele disse e fez o mesmo pequeno estalido com o pulso. Imediatamente Harry foi vestido em um par de calças compridas de seda que tiveram efeito bomba nos sentidos de Draco.

Harry sacudiu novamente sua cabeleira negra. - Não, você não tem nada em couro?-

- Couro? - Henri estava chocado. - Couro é totalmente brega! Certamente não tenho nada em couro Senhor Potter. Aqui não encontrará nada em couro.

- Então eu peço desculpas por tomar seu tempo. - Harry disse pulando para fora do tamborete.

- Ahm, acho que você não me compreendeu. - Henri disse ficando nervoso. Ele não queria perder a venda enorme que estava bem diante de seus olhos, mas não haveria como ele ter conseguido sua reputação fazendo roupas em couro.

- Eu penso que é você que não me entendeu direito. - Harry disse firmemente. - É minha escolha. Minha decisão. Certo Lucius? - Ele perguntou examinando o homem mais velho que parecia achar a situação em si muito divertida.

- Sim, claro Harry. - Ele concordou e vestiu-o de volta em suas próprias roupas. - Parece que nós terminamos por aqui. - E com isso ele tirou os dois jovens de dentro da loja.

Olhando a rua de cima a baixo, Lucius tentou decidir onde iriam agora. Ele não se agradava do desejo de Harry em usar roupas de couro, mas ele não queria lhe negar isso. Ele podia entender a reação de Henri, entretanto, só vampiros usavam couro nos dias de hoje. Realmente não era algo que deveria ser usado em companhia formal. Reprimindo um suspiro, ele conduziu os meninos rua abaixo para a Travessa do Tranco. Uma loja ali vendia roupas em couro.

Infelizmente, era mais uma sex shop que uma loja de roupas.

Ele só podia esperar que a fascinação de Harry para roupas de couro fosse uma moda passageira. Como o tempo em que Draco recusou usar qualquer coisa, apenas a cor azul. Ele tinha até mesmo pintado os próprios cabelos com a cor azulada, e eles ficaram daquele modo durante um mês inteiro. Nem mesmo Severus tinha podido fazer qualquer coisa. Nada, nenhuma suplica, suborno ou ameaças tinham conseguido persuadir Draco. Tinha sido um pesadelo. Felizmente, ele tinha sido levado para conhecer os dragões e as coisas voltaram ao normal depois dessa visita. Ele agradecia a Merlin que Draco não havia conseguido mudar a cor da pele.

Harry olhou com interesse as lojas e as pessoas pelas quais eles estavam passando. E ele não se preocupava muito de estar indo à Travessa do Tranco. Ele podia cuidar de si mesmo, muito diferente da primeira vez na qual havia se aventurado sozinho ali. Ele notou com diversão o olhar das pessoas que os olhavam irem para a Travessa e o modo como seus olhares se bestificavam ao notar que eram os Malfoy e Harry Potter, notou com diversão a forma que os que passavam se afastavam do caminho quando se davam conte de quem estava passando, dando-lhes uma ampla passagem.

- É uma coisa de Malfoy ou uma coisa de Comensal da Morte? - Harry perguntou em voz baixa, a diversão dele totalmente evidente.

- Claro que é uma coisa de Malfoy! - Draco respondeu calmamente, enquanto conseguia se fazer soar altamente insultado de Harry poder estar considerando outra razão até mesmo para o tratamento que eles receberam.

Antes de Harry poder comentar, eles foram guiados para uma loja pequena a qual não parecia muito atrativa do lado de fora. Se não tivesse na companhia de Lucius e de Draco, nunca teria sequer olhado para aquele lugar.

- Olá e bem-vindos aos Sete Pecados. Eu sou Cheryl, como eu posso ajudá-los? - Uma mulher jovem perguntou quando eles entraram na loja.

Os olhos de Draco iluminaram-se quando ele ouviu o nome da loja. Lucius notou isto e agarrou firmemente o braço do filho, não deixaria seu único herdeiro vagando sozinho naquele lugar.

- Sim, nós estamos procurando alguma coisa em couro. Roupas, mais especificamente. - Ele agregou temendo o que mais a mulher poderia tentar vender à eles. Lucius não pensou se os meninos estavam prontos para isso. Mas sabia que ele não estava pronto para que eles estivessem prontos para isso.

- Claro que sim, venha para este lado por favor, eu chamarei o Sean . - Cheryl sorriu e os conduziu para um quarto na parte de trás.

Assemelhou-se à cabine para provar roupas da qual eles tinham partido recentemente, e Harry notou este fato, mas este lugar era de alguma maneira mais vivo; como se ela fosse menos séria que Henri.

- Olá vocês querem algumas roupas? - Um homem jovem que aparentava ter pouco mais de 20 anos perguntou aparecendo de uma tapeçaria atrás deles.

- Isso! Meu caro jovem aqui deseja renovar seu guarda-roupa! - Lucius demorou-se dando em Harry um leve empurrão para que ele fosse adiante.

- Muito bem. Suba no tamborete minha criança, e eu verei o que posso fazer por você! - Sean apontou para frente, ali havia um tamborete entre 3 espelhos, enquanto Lucius e Draco se instalaram sobre duas cadeiras para assistir ao espetáculo.

- Ahm, que feio. - Sean comentou quando Harry removeu o roupão. - Eu posso ver por que você deseja algo novo. Nós temos muito à fazer. Calças primeiro.- Ele puxou a varinha dele e Harry se achou vestido em um par de calças compridas de couro. Elas pareciam ter sido modeladas para o corpo dele, estavam ajustadas como uma segunda pele. Muito para o deleite de Draco, elas deixavam espaço para suas fantasias com o moreno.

Harry chateou-se com a reflexão no espelho e tentou se mudar um pouco. As calças compridas eram justas. - Eu não sou um homem como os que você conhece! - Ele disse causando espanto nos três homens. - Eu quero roupas feitas de couro mas isto é ridículo. Você não tem algo que não fique tão apertado?

Sean recuperou-se do choque e pensando um momento, ele sacudiu novamente a varinha, vestindo Harry num novo par de calças.

Harry balançou a cabeça. As calças compridas estavam bem, um pouco soltas, mas em sua opinião, mostravam muita pele. - Eu quero um par de calças compridas, não uma peneira! - Ele reclamou. - Honestamente!-

Aborrecido ele pegou sua própria varinha e formou uma imagem no espelho. - Isto é o que eu quero! - Ele declarou, pensou em uma imagem em que estivesse vestido num par de calças de compridas, em couro, que se ajustassem à sua forma física e que não eram muito justas. Elas eram grudadas no quadril e na parte superior das coxas, e ficavam gradativamente mais largas ao redor da panturrilha e dos tornozelos, onde ele poderia esconder facilmente um ou dois punhais. Elas lhe permitiam o máximo de movimento e o ajuste solto ao corpo lhe permitia até mesmo certa flexibilidade. A isso, ele somou uma camisa de seda com mangas inchadas e um colete também em couro que praticamente se modelava ao seu tórax e lhe dava um ar de masculinidade.

Lucius intrigado chegou mais próximo do espelho, Harry havia revirado as lojas de seleção habitual. - Eu gostei, não ficou ruim em você. Você quer que seja feito em couro normal ou em pele de Dragão? - Ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça para a direita. Com o material correto, se seguisse os desejos de Harry colocaria alguns fabricantes e alfaiates em sérias dificuldades. Talvez ele devesse adquirir alguns jogos para seu filho também!

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso. - Harry meditou, não sobre admitir que ele podia transfigurar as roupas dele. O tipo de couro que ele queria em suas roupas, nunca tinha entrado na questão.

- Na pele de dragão eu não tinha pensado, mas o resultado será ainda melhor. - Sean disse com entusiasmo, enquanto jogando em redor com a imagem, vestindo isto em tipos diferentes de couro, exibindo os efeitos diferentes e as cores de cada espécie. - Então há as gratificações somadas, por exemplo que a pele de dragão o protegerá da maioria dos feitiços e se incluir prata o traje ficará ainda mais resistente. Isto é brilhante! Você me permitirá comprar esta idéia? Eu conheço vários clientes que amariam estas roupas.

Lucius com a sobrancelha arqueada observava a cena. - Nós precisaremos considerar isso. Nós também precisamos ver o resultado.

- Você está certo! O que estamos fazendo parados aqui? Vamos trabalhar! - Sean disse com entusiasmo e conjurou várias fitas de medir. Tendo o que ele precisava, saiu a saltos do quarto, deixando para trás três pessoas de queixo caído.

- Eu realmente gostei de sua idéia Harry. Onde você viu isto? - Draco perguntou se postando ao lado do companheiro, enquanto examinava a figura no espelho.

Harry encolheu os ombros. - Eu não estou seguro de que possa explicar. Eu estava lendo sobre alguma guerra entre Duendes e Vampiros. Havia desenhos de vários dos líderes e o modo que eles descreveram como eles se vestiam. Acabei pensando. Eu queria copiar o estilo deles se vestirem, escolhendo o que eu gostei e omiti o que eu não queria.-

- Bem eu acho que é brilhante. Você se importaria se eu também me vestisse assim?- Draco perguntou, incapaz de tirar os olhos de Harry. Havia algo na imagem, algo diferente, isso chamou entretanto a atenção dele. Embora não tinha idéia do que.

Harry riu. - Se você puder persuadir seu pai, claro que não me importo.

Draco sorriu timidamente, certo sobre sua habilidade para balançar o pai e fazê-lo ver as coisas do seu modo.

Lucius os assistia detrás da cadeira e ria com gosto. Às vezes o filho era tão maduro, e ele gostava disso, ele agiu como quando tinha 5 anos e pediu seu próprio corcel.

- Aqui vamos nós! Eu usei uma pele de cervo que é mais fácil de trabalhar do que pele de Dragão. Para não mencionar, que é essa que eu tenho disponível no momento. - Sean disse saltando para trás ao ver o resultado das calças compridas que ele havia feito para Harry. Ao modelo, somou ainda uma camisa de seda verde jade e o colete do jeito que ele queria.

Harry virou-se como que se examinando. Então ele saltou fora o tamborete e caminhou ao redor do aposento. De repente ele se agachou e colocou as mãos contra o chão, ficou com o peso do corpo sobre as mãos e chacoalhou as pernas no ar. Sacudindo-se, de um salto voltou a postar-se novamente sobre os pés.

- Excelente, precisamente o que eu queria. Agora, apenas alguns detalhes. - Harry declarou ao olhar para a imagem congelada no espelho. Porém, a superfície plana era muito inadequada para Harry conseguir o que queria, e ficou frustrado ao constatar sua inabilidade para explicar o que ele queria realmente. Correndo uma mão pelos cabelos, seu olhar pousou em Draco. Seus olhos iluminaram-se e ele escancarou um sorriso. - Isso, faça um modelo deste para Draco. - Harry ordenou e conduziu o loiro ao banco.

Sean deu uma olhada interrogativa para o Malfoy mais velho que apenas acenou seu consentimento a situação. Colocando-se a trabalhar, ele não levou muito tempo em retornar com uma cópia para Draco, apenas obedecendo ao desígnio do moreno. Olhando se no espelho, Draco teve de admitir que ele havia ficado perfeito naqueles trajes. O couro negro aumentou sua palidez natural e a camisa de seda azul escuro tirou ainda mais a cor de seus cabelos e de seus olhos.

- Desça daí Draco! - Harry ordenou puxando seu braço para mais perto de si, o movimento inesperado fez com que o Veela saltasse e caísse do tamborete. - Desculpe! - Harry disse não soando nada arrependido, com o foco em Sean. - Agora, é isto o que eu quero que você faça. Precisarei de um bolso aqui, assegure-se de protegê-lo contra feitiços, para que a varinha não sofra danos e evite feitiços convocatórios. Na outra perna, aqui, eu precisarei de vários bolsos pequenos que guardarei os shurikens, assegure-se de enfeitiçar o couro para ser impenetrável, eu não quero ser ferido por minhas próprias armas - Harry disse andando lentamente ao redor de Draco, dando suas ordens de uma forma que dizia aos presentes que ele havia considerado elas cuidadosamente por muito tempo. Eventualmente ele se deteve e Sean tinha muitos rolos com instruções.

- Você pode fazer isso? - Harry perguntou olhando o alfaiate nos olhos.

Sean considerou que mentir não era uma opção, não para esta criança, suavemente disse. - Sim, eu posso fazer isto. Levará algum tempo, mas eu consigo alguma ajuda para fazer este trabalho.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto pensava. - Você leva seu tempo e tenha certeza de fazê-lo bem e eu deixarei que use o desenho para seus clientes menos o trabalho dos feitiços é claro. Eu também queria que você fizesse mais dois desses para Draco e para mim, em cores diferentes, usaremos sempre, até que você termine-os, quero que sejam em pele de dragão. Além disso, nos dará ampla oportunidade para anunciar suas habilidades. – Agregou com um sorriso arrogante.

.

- Considere terminado! - Sean disse avidamente, enquanto já sonhava com o beneficio agregado que isso lhe traria. - E se lhe ocorrer um novo desenho, mande-me por coruja, prometo que faço um novo jogo para você gratuitamente.

- Está bem! - Harry disse encolhendo os ombros. Não estava realmente interessado na oferta, mas aceitou independentemente. Afinal de contas, Draco poderia ter algumas idéias, talvez tivessem tempo para refletir sobre elas.

- Excelente! - Lucius disse levantando-se da cadeira. Ele estava contente com a forma como Harry tinha se conduzido hoje. - Nós precisaremos entretanto de mais camisas antes de partirmos. Que mais tem para oferecer?

Sean saiu rapidamente de seus devaneios e pediu à Cheryl que lhes mostrasse mais camisas. Juntos, eles exibiram as diferentes camisas que estavam experimentando, pólo, rolê, e várias camisas que a loja levou para eles. Até que Lucius tivesse feito a seleção de algumas, havia uma grande pilha que estava pousada na frente de Harry, seus olhos ficaram nublados com aquela visão. Ele não protestou entretanto quando Lucius ordenou para onde enviar as roupas e a conta. Ele ficaria quieto aquela vez, pelo menos aquela.

- E onde iremos agora? - Lucius perguntou uma vez que eles haviam deixado a loja.

- Eu preciso de botas. - Harry disse prontamente, enquanto olhando ao redor, procurava por uma loja como se ela fosse aparecer magicamente ante suas palavras.

Lucius riu suavemente e conduziu-os à loja.

O fabricante de botas deu uma olhada em Harry e quase começou a babar. Draco fez uma enorme carranca e teve de ser segurado por Lucius, para que não interferisse. Harry estava inconsciente dos ciúmes de Draco, se focalizou em comprar um sapato que se ajustasse aos seus pés e ao padrão de Draco.

Draco levantou-se aliviado de estar saindo daquela loja de uma vez por todas. Ele teria de manter os dois olhos sobre Harry quando voltassem para a escola. Se ele mal pôde agüentar a reação de um homem de cem anos de idade, como faria em uma escola cheia de adolescentes? De repente, a idéia de dar a Harry um novo guarda-roupa não parecia mais tão inteligente. Mas agora, já era tarde demais para pensar naquilo.

- Há alguma loja que venda pedras preciosas aqui por perto? - Harry perguntou olhando para Lucius que retirou Draco de seus pensamentos obscuros de vingança contra qualquer um que pretendesse ao menos _olhar_ para _seu _companheiro.

- Sim, há. Eu posso perguntar o que é que você precisa?

Harry deu-lhe uma olhada surpresa e sussurrou: - É um segredo. Um pequeno segredo, para surpreender um homem velho e curioso.

Lucius reprimiu um sorriso e entrou novamente no Beco Diagonal. Ele estava começando a gostar cada vez mais deste novo Harry Potter. Parecia ser o perfeito companheiro para seu filho. Talvez, ele pensou, não fosse um desastre depois de tudo.

* * *

Harry saiu da loja quase uma hora após ter entrado, e levava consigo várias bolsas e nelas várias pedras preciosas e minerais raros. A loja possuía um estoque maior do que ele poderia imaginar, então ele decidiu-se por quase levar uma de cada. Ele tinha dinheiro para ostentar afinal de contas. E quem é que poderia saber quando é que ele poderia voltar? Estas coisas realmente não poderiam ser compradas pelo correio. Precisava segurá-las nas mãos, sentir e ver que eram o que realmente necessitava. Sentindo-se muito contente consigo, Harry não estava percebendo que ele estava cantarolando suavemente. Os dois Malfoy notaram porém, e eles compartilharam um olhar de satisfação por fazê-lo feliz.

- Precisam ir a algum outro lugar? - Harry perguntou dando uma parada brusca. Tão rápido, que os outros dois ficaram estarrecidos, até agora haviam se dedicado a ele, agora sentia que era hora de deixar que os demais fizessem o que tinham de fazer.

- Não, realmente. - Lucius respondeu. - Nós precisamos ir a Floreios e Borrões para adquirir os livros extras para você e Draco, mas isso é tudo.

Harry piscou, incapaz compreender que eles tinham organizado toda esta excursão só para ele. - Oh. Eu não percebi... não importa. Há alguma outra livraria que não a Floreios e Borrões? - Ele perguntou, enquanto engolia as palavras que estava prestes a dizer.

- Não realmente. Há uma loja de livros usados, ela não fica longe daqui, mas eles vendem livros velhos da escola. Lá, há um antiquário. Ali abaixo, ainda na Travessa do Tranco.

- Nós podemos ir lá? Por favor ? - Harry perguntou enviando um olhar suplicante ao Malfoy mais velho.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigado! - Harry disse com a face iluminada pela felicidade.

"Chegava a ser patético, como era fácil agradar aquele menino e ainda que eu possa achar isso trágico que algo tão pequeno possa fazê-lo tão feliz." Lucius pensou, enquanto conduzindo-os novamente à Travessa do Tranco.

"_Ele realmente teve uma vida miserável? Eu pensei que os trouxas o houvessem mimado. Foi isso que o mundo mágico ficou sabendo afinal de contas. Dumbledore é ainda pior do que eu pensei que fosse? Entretanto o menino disse que eles o prendiam dentro de um armário cheio de aranhas embaixo da escada da casa. Por que eu tenho um pressentimento de que isso não era tudo o que fizeram? Acho que preciso ter uma conversa com Severus_."

Piscando à obscuridade súbita, Lucius percebeu que estava dentro da livraria, sem ao menos se lembrar de como chegara ali. Isso era muito perigoso e ele se repreendeu mentalmente. Até mesmo com o Lorde das Trevas a seu lado, pelo menos nesse momento, sempre havia o risco de ataques fortuitos de Comensais da Morte, partidários de Voldemort, ou daqueles leais a Fudge.

- Ah! Sr. Malfoy. É um prazer vê-lo novamente. Eu tenho algo ali nos fundos que acho que lhe interessaria, se tiver um momento?

- Muito bem Black Shaw, mas não é melhor que não desperdice meu tempo! - Lucius declarou ao proprietário. Olhando por cima do ombro, ele viu os meninos olharem alegremente as estantes e teve uma pequena duvida em deixá-los sós. Aquela era uma das melhores lojas e era improvável que acontecesse algo à eles no curto espaço de tempo em que ele se ausentaria.

- Aqui estamos nós Sr. Malfoy. Eu só recebi esta remessa ontem. - Black Shaw disse com gosto, enquanto dirigia o aristocrata à uma mesa com alguns livros sobre ela. Apanhando o primeiro, Lucius fitou-o sem muito ânimo. Era um livro raro de poções, mas ele já tinha uma cópia. Apanhando o próximo, ele elevou uma sobrancelha. Era um livro raro de Herbologia, não era uma área na qual ele se interessava normalmente, mas ele sentiu que talvez interessasse a Harry. Afinal, sua nova carreira seria encorajada, especialmente porque não poderia se tornar um auror por ser o companheiro escolhido de Draco. Afastando esses pensamentos, ele apanhou o próximo livro e sua sobrancelha foi ao mais alto grau de elevação. Se ele não estivesse muito enganado, e muito mesmo, o livro havia sido escrito em linguagem Parsel. Harry definitivamente se interessaria por ele.

Colocando aquele acima dos outros, ele apanhou o último livro da pilha e acenou com a cabeça em satisfação. Era um livro que ele e Severus tinham procurado por meses. Abrindo-o cuidadosamente, ele folheou-o. Viu que estava em boas condições e não viu nele nenhum feitiço ou qualquer surpresa desagradável. - Eu o levarei. - ele disse. - junto com esses dois aqui!

- Agradeço-lhe Senhor Malfoy. Sempre é um prazer negociar com o senhor! - Black Shaw se curvou e sorriu no que ele acreditou ser um sorriso agradável, mas Lucius achou repulsivo, e ele ainda fazia Black Shaw parecer mais idiota que era de fato. Não, que alguma vez dissesse isso ao homem.

Voltando à parte da frente da loja, encontrou os garotos olhando os livros alegremente, sem sinal de outros clientes ou problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Porque está interessado nesses livros velhos? - Draco perguntou, enquanto assistia Harry selecionar vários textos velhos de uma estante qualquer. - Esses livros já eram antiquados na época dos meus avôs. - ele ridicularizou.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero ver que mudanças aconteceram durante os anos. A maior parte das leis de hoje é o puro lixo e eu estou curioso para ver quando o Ministério se tornou uma paródia. Com sorte, quem sabe descubra o que aconteceu também. Além disso, eu não tenho uma grande mansão velha com livros que meus antecessores colecionaram antes de mim. Descobri a muito tempo que se queria uma biblioteca bem abastecida, teria que conseguir os livros eu mesmo. - Harry disse encolhendo os ombros, enquanto examinava um livro muito antigo de Defesa e o colocando junto com os outros da pilha em seus braços.

- O que quer dizer com não tem uma velha mansão? - Draco perguntou curioso. - Os Potter são uma família antiga, quase tão velha quanto os Malfoy. Eles têm que ter te deixado uma herança, propriedades, ou até mesmo uma biblioteca com milhões de livros e outros artefatos.

Harry encolheu os ombros mais uma vez. - Eu não saberia. Se os Potter tivessem uma mansão, porque não se esconderam lá. Meus pais, eu quero dizer. Por que eles escolheram uma cabana pequena como Godric´s Hollow? E não me diga nada sobre o feitiço de Fidelius. Do que eu li, e do que os Black me contaram, uma velha mansão resguardada por uma barreira de sangue, seria impossível que entrassem a força. Até mesmo, Voldemort ou qualquer de seus seguidores quando ele estava no auge de seu poder. Eles teriam estado lá seguros, e ninguém poderia entrar sem a autorização expressa de um dos dois. Pettigrew não poderia ter conduzido Voldemort até lá, não importa quanto ele desejasse fazê-lo. Por que eles não ficaram lá? Teria sido a escolha mais lógica, você não acha? Não, algo me diz que não há nenhum Potter Manor. Então, eu construirei minha própria biblioteca. Pois nunca se sabe quando o conhecimento pode ser conveniente. E mesmo que eles fiquem apenas num quarto juntando poeira, para meus filhos serão mais legado do que eu já tive.- Harry disse um pouco triste, enquanto somava mais alguns livros à sua pilha cada vez maior.

Perturbado pelo que tinha ouvido a pouco, Draco fitou os livros com um novo olhar e começou a vasculhar as estantes com mais interesse, enquanto achou velhos livros que realmente pareciam interessantes. As coisas que Harry havia dito estavam agitando a cabeça dele de forma perturbadora, e ele não pôde conter o sentimento de querer mais que nunca conhecer aquele Harry Potter. Ele precisava ter uma conversa séria com seu pai e logo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Você está certo de que não quer ver o restante da loja? - Lucius caçoou quando viu os meninos retornando com os livros nos braços. Eles deveriam estar com boa parte dos estoques da loja, Malfoy pensou com um estremecimento interno. Não que muitos daqueles livros representassem algum valor real. Indiferente disso, ele segurou a língua para que não ganhasse olhares obscuros da parte de Harry, que parecia querer protestar a qualquer momento, mas uma cotovelada de Draco fez com que ele segurasse a língua.

Fora da loja, Lucius os levou praticamente arrastados a Floreios e Borrões. Estava ficando tarde e ele queria voltar logo ao castelo. Ele na realidade estava com fome. Sendo assim Draco e Harry deveriam estar com fome também. E segundo, o laço Veela, começaria a pulsar, ao entrar em contato com tantas pessoas diferentes. Ele desejou naquele momento que eles tivessem esperado mais algum tempo para fazer aquela viagem. Mas até lá os meninos teriam se fatigado de suas lições, visto que foi deveras complicado conseguir a autorização do diretor para tirá-los do castelo. Além disso, não seria louco para deixar que Harry andasse por aí com aquela roupa horrorosa, nem por um momento. Porque ninguém tinha ajudado aquele rapaz a vestir-se corretamente, ele estava começando a ver além daquele mito do Menino que Sobreviveu, ele via ali um feiticeiro decente.

Dumbledore teria muito que responder para Lucius, e ele ia se assegurar de que o fizesse..

- Senhor, posso ir às lojas que ficam ali abaixo, sim? Prometo que não ficarei mais que cinco minutos, no máximo dez, prometo. Draco sabe de que livros precisamos para as aulas, não precisará de mim. Por favor?

Lucius piscou e se achou a passos da livraria. Nunca em toda sua vida teve tanta dificuldade em manter sua mente no que ele fazia. Relutantemente ele olhou para onde Harry Indicava. Havia uma confeitaria, uma loja de artigos diversos e uma casa de beleza. Pensando que Harry apenas queria comprar alguns doces, ele acenou relutante permitindo que Harry fosse onde desejava. Talvez Harry apenas quisesse um pouco de privacidade; Merlin sabe que ele não tem tido muita nos últimos tempos. Ou talvez ele quisesse adquiri algo para dar de presente para Draco, e talvez até mesmo precisasse de encorajamento.

- Muito bem, mas não mais que 10 minutos, se você tiver dificuldade, não hesite chamar-nos.

- Eu prometo. Obrigado! - Harry disse descendo rua abaixo. Só após a partida dele, Lucius lembrou-se que ele ainda não tinha um dos colares da família Malfoy. Fato que ele teria de corrigir quanto antes melhor. Depois de certificar-se que Harry havia realmente entrado na confeitaria, com receio Lucius seguiu o filho e entrou na Floreios e Borrões. Por alguma razão ele estava tendo um sentimento estranho quando ao fato de Harry ter ido sozinho, era um sentimento desagradável. Se esforçando para esquecer o assunto, ele ajudou Draco escolhe fora os livros escolares pedidos e alguns textos extras de Defesa e Lei Mágica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry entrou na loja de doces e se apressou em ir ao mostrador.

- Posso ajudar-lhe, senhor? – perguntou uma garota jovem com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Harry deixou para lá a aparência estranha da moça e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, gostaria de 50 caixas de balinhas de todos os sabores, por favor.

- Cinqüenta?

- Sim, algum problema?

- Uhm, não, só um pouco estranho. Por favor, espere um momento. – disse a garota aturdida, caminhando até a parte de trás e gritando para alguém chamado Charlie.

Saltando de um pé para outro, Harry esperou impacientemente a que trouxessem sua compra, mas finalmente estava feito. Saindo rapidamente da loja, correu a loja de usados ao lado e entrou de repente.

- Merlin e sua barba menino, onde é o ataque? – perguntou uma anciã recolhendo seu tecido do chão, onde o havia deixado cair quando Harry entrou de repente pela porta.

- Desculpe por assustá-la, senhora, mas meus amigos estão esperando e não quero atrasá-los. – explicou Harry.

- Bem, isso é muita consideração de sua parte. Os jovens de hoje só pensam em si mesmos. – disse ela um pouco tristemente, e Harry teve o pressentimento de que estava só.

- Sim. – Assentiu, pensando em alguns de seus companheiros.

- O que posso fazer por você?

- Quero comprar todos os seus livros. – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

- Estão na parte detrás querido, atrás da cortina vermelha ali. Escolha o que gostar que eu os embrulho para você.

- Não, me entendeu mal. Quero _todos_ seus livros. – lhe disse Harry gentilmente.

- Por todos os céus! Esse foi um grande pedido. Tem alguma idéia de quantos livros temos? – perguntou conturbada.

- Não, mas tenho o pressentimento que são um montão. – Harry sorriu. – Que posso dizer? Me encanta ler, e muito de meus amigos estão em Ravenclaw, sempre estão buscando algo que não tenham lido ainda. – Riu entre dentes, piscando-lhe um olho.

- Então quem sou eu para me interpor entre um Ravenclaw e seu livros? – A anciã riu, parecendo anos mais jovem. – Os livros valem um Sickle cada um. Embrulhá-los levará algum tempo, eu temo. – disse, tentando se por em modo de negociação, mas falhando por estar um pouco confusa pela inesperada situação em que se encontrava.

- Que tal assim? – sugeriu Harry. – Eu darei alguns Galeões e a senhora embrulhara os livros que corresponde essa quantidade. Logo a senhora pode averiguar quantos livros ficaram e me diz, então eu lhe enviarei o resto do dinheiro, o que acha? – perguntou Harry, consciente que o tempo passava. Por alguma razão não queria que os Malfoy soubessem que estava ali dentro.

Tirando sua bolsa de dinheiro, tirou uns maços de galeões, pondo-os no mostrador. – Aqui tem quinhentos galeões para começar. Envie os livros para Hogwarts em nome de Harry Potter, com uma nota de quanto lhe devo ainda, temos um trato?

- Por todos os céus! Harry Potter! – A anciã pareceu ainda mais aturdida e por um horroroso minuto, Harry pensou que ela ia se curvar. Ao final ela só aproximou seu tecido mais a seu peito. – Será uma honra senhor, pensar que Harry Potter entrou na minha loja, todo cortês. Céus, céus, céus, para onde _vai_ o mundo?

Harry teve o pressentimento de que deveria se sentir ofendido pelos disparates da anciã, mas achou a situação hilariante. Reprimiu um sorriso, no entanto, para não ofender a proprietária da loja.

- Temos um trato? – perguntou mais uma vez.

- Sim, claro. Onde estão meus modos? Desculpe-me, jovem. Os livros serão enviados a Hogwarts tão logo como os tenha embrulhados. Tem minha palavra.

- Obrigado. Estarei esperando o momento de retornar quando tiver tempo de examinar mais adequadamente sua loja. – Sorriu e com um pequeno gesto de assentimento se foi. O tempo já havia acabado e realmente não queria enfrentar aos dois Malfoy irritados.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Bakaneko Malfoy; Dark Wolf 03; Freya Black ; freya jones; la kariin; Lilavate; Malu Chan; Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy; Rafaela R.; Rosenda; Sasami-kun; sasukexnaruto harryxdraco; Severus Alvus McGonaghal; Simon de Escorpiao; Sitaelle; Srta Laila; ; Thanatos; yin_fa

Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.

Bjs.


End file.
